South Park in: Varsity Blues
by StendyFan24769
Summary: The unbeaten SPHS Bulls varsity football team is rollin' with a few games left to play until star QB Stan Marsh suffered a bad knee injury. Now it's all up to backup QB, Kyle Broflovski, to step up and lead this team to victory at all costs under their overbearing coach. RATED M: Sex, Nudity and Language. Stendy & Kybe. Smutty scenes included. READ THE INTRODUCTION FIRST
1. Intro

**South Park (Varsity Blues style)**

* * *

**Since I am typing a varsity blues version of South Park, there are some changes and differences in this story...  
**

**Contains a hoodless Kenny McCormick.**

**Some of the quotes said in Varsity Blues could be re-arranged, extended, changed a bit differently, extra ones added to almost every chapter, etc.**

**I'm quite much of a romancer in love making scenes that I will type to be honest with you all, so get used to it. But on the bright side, there still will be spiciness in every single one, especially when it comes to Stendy (my #1 favorite couple). ;) **

**The high school's team uniforms are totally different and a bit darker and detailed than the elementary school's team uniforms.**

**Kenny and his family are not poor anymore and he's pretty a bit well built compared to Stan.**

**The boys' hats will be replaced with snapback hats that match the same colors of their snow hats.**

**Token Black will play running back/halfback (36) in the role of Wendell Brown.**

**Craig Tucker will play fullback (43), Bridon Gueermo will play tight end (86) and Clyde will play the other WR (16) along with Kenny.**

**Other random boys from the same class that we remember of will be on the team, even though it is a lot to give them numbers and positions.**

**Trent Boyett was has straightened out and changed a bit during his times in juvenile hall, got released before high school started, straightened out and changed a lot more since being released and has made friends with them, including the other boys. Plus he'll be the team too, playing middle linebacker (52).**

**All the kids are 17-18 years old and seniors. Shelly is 21 and Ike is 11.**

**Mr. Denkins will be the role of the old guy you see at the practices and games in the movie.**

**The PC Principal, Peter Charles, will be suitable for the overbearing head coach, Bud Kilmer.**

**Shelly Marsh will play the role of Lance & Jules' youngest brother, Tommy. "He's chicken!"**

**When it comes to the BBQ scene, it will be at the Marsh residence.**

**When it comes to the beer can challenge in the BBQ scene, when Kyle throws the football at his Dad, should it accidentally hit his face giving him a broken bloody nose like in the movie? Or should hit him in the balls and making him puke? I know the way how Kenny did that to his dad's balls in the episode "Cartman joins NAMBLA", was on purpose. XD**

**The boys would still wear the same jersey numbers like in the football episode "Big Gay Al's Big Gay Boat Ride".**

**Cartman is still the same ol' fat boy, but his attitude had straighten out a bit and his friendship with Stan, Kyle and Kenny gotten better than ever. And has switched from center to right guard.**

**There will be no cortisone injections for Stan _(his knee)_ or any other injury prone players to take by the coach's orders because all players are healthy.**

**During the one scene of the only football practice with Stan in it and Kyle getting his ass chewed out by the coach, the cheerleaders will be practicing near the football field and after that scene, I'll add a scene of Wendy giving Stan head after practice _("Yeah, great. You can blow me after practice." - Steve Stifler) _and should they do that under the bleachers _(sounds classic)_?**

**Stan's knee injury will end up being a sprain, which should be 3-4 weeks _(will be in time for quarterfinals due to the mighty Bulls having a bye week, if necessary)_ instead of a season/career ending multiple knee ligament injury, so his future to play college football at the University of Colorado Boulder won't be in jeopardy.**

**The cheerleading squad will be practicing their routines next to the football field, just so Wendy can watch Stan practice and maybe give him head afterwards. ;) So during the practice scenes, Randy, Gerald, Mr. Denkins and Officer Barbrady won't be there watching the team practice.**

**Cartman's truck will be a black 2003 Dodge Ram 2500 4x4 diesel quad cab short bed pickup that's lifted, mud tires, with a dark green #68 on each side and no toolbox. And yes, back window opens too. **

**Bebe is suitable for Jules due to being in a relationship with Kyle, despite the fact that Jules is related to Lance while being in a relationship with his teammate/classmate, Mox in the movie.**

**There will be no scenes between Kyle & Wendy _(including the whipped cream bikini scene, but could do that between Kyle & Bebe)_ after Stan's injury.**

**There is no snow outside.**

**Kyle hopes to get into Princeton**

**Token's injury in the final game, but the game goes up and down ending up their opponent taking the lead at halftime. And that will be the only scene involving the needle.**

**Maybe Kyle, Stan, Cartman and Kenny will talk to PC about like the next day or two after the final game.**

**I'll make some postseason chapters after the win in the final regular season game, which would be the race for the league title 1st round bye.**

* * *

_**All ideas below to be answered in reviews:**_

Name a random league or district that SPHS is in.

What adult female women are suitable for the bar/stripper's club that the boys attended and what should the name of the place be? Cartman's mom won't be optional because it would be awkward for her to see her son and his friends at the stripper's bar and it could ruin the scene. Has to be a random female teacher they know (and no, Cartman will not ask her to the prom later on in the story).

Ike will not do any of that dumb religious shit like Mox's little brother did.

What would Charles' words be throughout his apology or whatever it is to the entire team during halftime?

* * *

**ROLES - CHARACTERS:**

Lance Harbor - Stan Marsh

Jonathan Moxon - Kyle Broflovski

Billy Bob - Eric Cartman

Charlie Tweeder - Kenny McCormick

Wendell Brown - Token Black

Bud Kilmer - PC/Peter Charles

Darcy Sears - Wendy Testaburger

Jules Harbor - Bebe Stevens

Joe Harbor - Randy Marsh

Collette Harbor - Sharon Marsh

Tommy Harbor - Shelly Marsh

Sam Moxon - Gerald Broflovski

Mo Moxon - Shelia Broflovski

Kyle Moxon - Ike Broflovski

* * *

_**End of chapter 1/intro**_

**FYI, don't even bother reading if it offends you. And hopefully the rest of you shall enjoy this.**


	2. Pregame mornings and Pep Rally

**Welcome, everybody! Sometimes I watch South Park, but I love Varsity Blues (1999) and football :) So I have decided to write a story of the show and movie combined into one :)**

**So... in this chapter, Kenny will have a tattoo of the school mascot on his ass, but it will be on the left ass cheek instead of the right. And will Kyle get to play tonight or sit on the bench again? Let's wait and see.**

* * *

Friday, 7:35 AM at the Broflovski residence. 17-year old Kyle Broflovski, South Park Bulls backup quarterback, was laying down sideways on his bed looking at the framed 4x6 photo of him and his friends, Stan Marsh, Eric Cartman and Kenny McCormick in South Park Elementary School Cows football uniforms from when they were 8 years old as he was listening to the radio about tonight's upcoming game.

"_Good morning, South Park. Frank Hammond on South Park Radio here, looking forward to seeing you tonight at Peter Charles Stadium as the Bulls take on the Longmont Jackrabbits. Kickoff time 7:15 PM._" Frank announced, from Kyle's radio.

Kyle didn't even notice his 11-year old adopted little Canadian brother, Ike, quietly walked in as he is now standing beside his bed.

"Think you'll play tonight?" Ike asked his older brother.

"Do I ever play?" Kyle asked back to his little brother, as he turned around to him while still on his bed.

"No, but..." Ike said, trying to finish his sentence.

"Stan is the best quarterback in the state, Ike. Why would we want anyone but him to play?" Kyle asked, interrupting Ike, as he then got off his bed to get dressed grabbing his jeans, green snapback hat and his black football home game #12 jersey.

"Well, maybe if you guys are running up the score to have a big lead or..." Ike stopped in the middle of another sentence. "What if Stan gets hurt?" He asked again.

"Hey, don't even think about Stan going down. That would be a disaster." Kyle responded back quickly while pointing at his brother and then finished putting on his clothes and game jersey.

"So, in your case, I ask you to pray for the health of Stan Marsh." Kyle informed him, as he pushed Ike by the forehead, making him land on his bed. "Now come on, Ike. Mom has breakfast waiting for us." He told him, as he and Ike went downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Kyle, did you pray for playing time?" Asked their father, Gerald, while reading the newspaper with a headline that says "**_Stan Marsh:_ Bulls man in charge of Charles' mighty offense**".

"Yes I did, Dad. And hopefully I do." Kyle responded, as he and his brother sat down in their chairs. Gerald puts his paper down and looks at Kyle with a concerned look.

"Hopefully?" Gerald asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Well... it's just that every time we're up big, Coach PC doesn't even bother putting in some of his backups, including me." Kyle told his father.

"Well that's bullshit!" Gerald said. "He's gotta protect their best players, including Stan when you guys are up big." He added.

"I know, Dad. But he always leaves him in there so he can get his ride and scholarship to the University of Colorado, Boulder." Kyle said.

"Alright boys, that's enough." Shelia said, as she came over with two plates of scrambled eggs, two pieces each of buttered toast, sausage links and bacon, and then places them in front of her sons. "Please pray that you'll get to play tonight, bubee." Shelia said, as she kissed the top of Kyle's head, not to mention his bushy red afro is all cut off to 5/8" short.

"I already did, Mom." Kyle responded, while taking a bite of his toast.

8 minutes went by, the boys finished their breakfast and they heard a car horn from outside.

"Oh, that's Cartman. I gotta go." Kyle said, as he heard Cartman's horn. He grabbed his backpack and headed out the door.

"Pray that you don't sit on the bench again!" Ike snickered.

"That's enough, Ike! We must concentrate for tonight's game." Gerald replied quickly back at Ike.

* * *

Kyle comes out to see his same good old fat friend, Eric Cartman, in his lifted black 2003 Dodge Ram 2500 4x4 diesel quad cab short bed pickup truck with a green and white #68 on both front doors, parked in front of his house with Craig Tucker in the rear left seat and Token Black sitting in the bed.

"Hey, Kyle! You skinny ass Jew, let's roll!" Cartman yelled out through the open window laughing from inside his big truck.

"Hehehe, oh Cartman, you have not changed one damn bit." Kyle said as he chuckled and then walks toward the truck, opens the front passenger door and gets in. Cartman's long time pet pig, Fluffy, is sitting on the front seat where Kyle is going to sit and starts squealing as Kyle is trying to move the pig out of the way.

"You tell him, Fluffy!"

Cartman turns on the truck and they drive off to pick up Stan.

"All right, Fluffy, off in the back seat. Enjoy Craig's company." Kyle said as he moved and pushed Fluffy onto the rear right seat.

"Hell no, man!" Craig complained. "This seat it reserved for the Stan man himself." He clarified. "Off in the flat bed, piggy." He said as he opened the rear window, grabbed Fluffy and pushed him out the rear window and next to Token.

"Hey, hey! Come on, man. Hey, Cartman!" Token complained.

"Good boy." Kyle joked.

Token Black, now surrounded in the upper left corner of the truck bed, is creeping out as Fluffy is trying to smell him.

"Cartman, I'm telling you, man, this damn swine fucks up my new suit, man, he's road ham." Token threatened while freaking out.

"I'm sorry, Token. Just kick him off." Cartman apologized jokingly as he took a bite of his waffle.

"Hey, I'm gonna toss your pink pig ass out on the street." Token threatened Fluffy while trying to move him out of the way. "Move over!"

"I love that pig." Cartman said, with a mouth full of a waffle he's still chewing on.

"I thought you were gonna say dog, Cartman." Kyle said jokingly.

"Yeah right, Kyle, you wish." Cartman replied.

"Just like old elementary days, huh?" Kyle chuckled.

They later pulled over in front of the Marsh residence, which has a 20' W x 10' billboard with a huge image of a helmetless Stan in full uniform attempting to throw a pass with some labeling on it that says _"South Park Bulls. Stan Marsh. All-Colorado Quarterback"_.

And there he is, folks! Stan Marsh, the star quarterback and one of the team captains of South Park High School's varsity football team. 17 years old and so tall at 6'3" and muscular in his black #4 jersey, blue jeans, blue red snapback hat, with his football gear duffel bag over his right shoulder as he came out the front door, closed it and walked toward Cartman who came out of the truck with the engine still running.

"I love you, brother." Stan said, emotionally, as he hugged Cartman, who also returned the hug. "I just had the most wonderful dream last night." He said again.

"Is it about you and Wendy again?" Cartman asked, jokingly. "I'm just kidding, dude." He jokingly said.

"Oh ha ha, very funny, man." Stan snickered. "I'm saving it for the pep rally." He said.

"Well, all right. And if you need anything, you let me know." Cartman said.

"Save it for tonight, big guy." Stan said, smiling while patting his shoulder.

"Oh I will. Come on." Cartman replies, as he and Stan went to the truck with Stan opening the door to sit in the rear right seat behind Kyle, closed it and then drove off to Kenny McCormick's house to pick him up.

4 minutes later, they pulled up in front of the McCormick residence. Kenny, who looks muscular (compared but close to Stan) for a wide receiver, in his black #13 jersey comes running up to the truck, tossed his gear duffle bag into the truck bed and hops into it.

"Yeahhh, let's go!" Kenny yelled out in excitement, as Cartman turned on the radio playing _"Nice Guys FinishLast" _by Green Day and then truck drives off to the school.

"Good mooning, boys, good mooning!" Joked Kenny with his pants barely pulled down showing his exposed bare muscular ass with a tattoo of a bull in SPHS colors on his left cheek through the open rear window to Cartman, Kyle, Stan and Craig making them crack a laugh and then he pulled his pants back up and pops his head and arms through the rear window.

"What up, boys? I've been up since the crack of dawn, and I had to ask you a question." Kenny informed, with a smile and turning his head back and forth to Stan and Craig. "What is up with Millie Larsen?" He asked.

"Wendy and Bebe's friend?" Cartman asked.

"The smoking hot strawberry blonde cheerleader?" Craig.

"Yes, her. She's got this look!" Kenny answered.

"So?" Kyle asked, in a weird tone.

"She's got this innocent look. You know, the 'I am so horny, I wanna suck your dick' look!" Kenny explained.

"Come on, chillax, dude, you gotta focus." Kyle convinced.

"I can't focus, I need to get some ass! I need to hit some ass!" Kenny said, excitedly. "I'm about to fuck your pig! How about that?" He asked, jokingly. "And once again, which single cheerleader is lucky for tonight's postgame party?" He asked, sort of changing the subject.

"The sexy strawberry blonde cheerleader, like you said!" Token yelled out from outside the back.

"She's good enough for me. Give me a kiss." Kenny said, happily giving Craig a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

11:35 AM at South Park High School. Inside the gymnasium is a pep rally. Students in black, dark green and white cheering so loud, the band playing and the chearleading squad consisting of:

Wendy Testaburger (c_aptain/head cheerleader and girlfriend/lover of Stan_), Bebe Stevens (_girlfriend/lover of Kyle_), Red, Heidi Turner, Millie Larsen, Annie Knitts, Nichole Daniels, Tammy Nelson, Jenny Simons, Mandy, Jessica Rodriguez, Nelly, Esther, Kal, Lola, Jessie, Linda Triscotti, Allie Nelson and Sally Darson; doing their routine. And Coach PC, aka Peter Charles stands in front of the podium raising his hand up to silence the entire gym and the entire SPHS varsity football team standing behind him.

"Tonight, we play Longmont. Tonight, we beat Longmont!" Coach PC announced through the microphone that applause bursted out. He raised his hand to have the crowd remain silent again.

"In my 27 years of coaching at South Park High, I have brought 3 state titles." He explained, pointing at the three SHPS State Champions banners. "And 18 league titles. Count em'." He said, as the crowd applauded again. He raised his hand for silence.

"And this year, God willing with your outstanding support for this great team, I will bring number 19! Go Bulls! Go Bulls! Go Bulls!" He said, that the applause bursted out loudly, especially for the cheerleaders. The coach raised his hand for silence one last time.

"Now I present to you,... our captain and quarterback, Stan Marsh. Let's hear it!" Coach PC announced one last time, as the crowd's applause bursted out again as they heard Stan's name called out and he comes up to the podium.

The cheerleaders were cheering so loud for Stan, especially Wendy. So tall at 5'9", slim and slender with a curvy but petite waist with long straight black hair, double C cup breasts and shapely arms and legs. She looks gorgeous, especially in that black, dark green and white open belly sleeveless SPHS Bulls cheerleader uniform. Wendy gave up volleyball after sophomore year and started doing football cheerleading since her junior year, so she can spend more time with her fellow cheerleading friends and more importantly, Stan.

"Yay, Stanny! My hero!" Wendy cheered for her boyfriend in excitement while jumping up and down and waving her black/dark green pom poms.

"I swear PC gets off on this. He's made your boyfriend a god." Bebe told Wendy.

"You're just jealous that your boyfriend is not the starting quarterback, Bebe." Red joked.

"Do you think he'll play tonight?" Millie asked.

"Nope. I don't think he'll ever will." Nelly answered.

"I agree." Heidi.

"Well I mean at least he should for once." Jenny thought.

"I seriously doubt that very much." Said Annie.

"Kyle would most likely sit on the bench all season." Red said teasingly.

"At least he and Stan don't have some serious competition against each other for it, so it won't ruin their friendship, even mine and Wendy's." Replied Bebe "Right, Wendy?" She asked.

"So right, Bebe." Wendy answered. "Now shush, my Stanny is about to speak." She said again.

Stan raised his hand and the crowd goes silent.

"I was lying in bed last night," Stan began, as he started his speech, it got the entire crowd going.

The applause made Wendy turn around to look at the crowd and then looked back at Stan with a sweet smile on her face towards him and with lust in her eyes.

_"Mmm, my Stanny is so cute every day at school, especially in the football uniform. You have no idea what I would like to do to him." _Wendy thought, as she licked her lips.

"and I drifted off to sleep, and I had a dream that we were beating Longmont 21-8." Stan continued, in the middle of his speech the crowd applaused so loud. "But I woke up kind of sad," He said, that the applause awed and was stunned after he said that.

"but then I cheered up when I realized that it was only a dream, because I know we'll beat Longmont by way more than that." Stan said, finishing his speech that it got the crowd to applaud louder than ever, especially the cheerleaders and his girlfriend.

"WOOO! GO STAN!" Cheered a jumping overexcited Wendy again.

Stan comes off the podium, gets a handshake and a pat on the shoulder from Coach PC.

* * *

After the rally went by, it is lunchtime. Kyle and Bebe are next to the school gymnasium outside talking. "Baby, please tell me this is all over in a few weeks." Bebe complained.

"Just five more games, sweetie. No more football, no more PC, and, if I get into Princeton, no more South Park." Kyle answered to his cheerleading bushy blonde girlfriend.

"No more games on Friday nights?" She asked her Jewish boyfriend while leaning against the wall.

"And no more cheer on Friday nights?" Kyle asked back, as he leaned towards her.

"Well they do go together..." Bebe said, blushing and then changed the subject. "Why, does my open belly cheer uniform turn you on?" She asked teasingly while looking at him.

"Maybe." Kyle responded, as he leaned in towards her face with a smirk on his. "Why, does me in a football uniform turn you on as well, even though I don't play?" He asked her again while leaning in closer to her face and she gives out a seductive smirk.

"Oh yeah." Bebe giggled, as he kissed her lips and Bebe follows back on the kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her lower back, gently sliding their tongues into each other's mouths as they started making out and slightly moaning through their barely-fierce French kiss.

_End of chapter 2..._

* * *

**That's one chapter down and many more to go! :D I did change some of the quotes from the Varsity Blues movie and it'll be like that on some of the quotes in every chapter. Note that there two University of Colorados (one in Boulder, which has the football program that Stan Wendy will be attending the following year) and the other in Denver, and I didn't wanna put UC, because it could confuse you guys into thinking the C standing for California or Colorado. Credit to itshelena for helping me add some of the boy characters to the football team as I later then thought of some girl characters for the cheerleader squad. Game time up next! GO BULLS! F*K THE JACKASSRABBITS!**


	3. Pregame, game time and celebration

**I thought about doing the game scene, locker room celebration, party and love making scenes in this chapter, but I figured that it would be way too long for you guys to read. So this is just the pregame, almost at the end of the game and locker room celebration instead, probably to make it a little easier for you guys. :) Now... remember when S****tan ****said he knows that they'll beat Longmont by way more than 21-8 in the previous chapter? Well we shall see what happens... ;)**

* * *

By 6:10 PM, most of the stores all over town have been closed due to their owners going to the game. The town had banners and posters representing SPHS football.

It's now 6:45 PM at Peter Charles Stadium and it is pretty huge. The field is artificial turf, the stands on each side of the field are 80 yards long (along with from the 10 to the other 10), half the stadium consisted of SPHS Bull fans all in black, dark green and white, and the other half of the stadium consisted of LHS Jackrabbit fans all in yellow, brown and white.

"Hi, everybody. This is Frank Hammond, the voice of South Park High School football. And the Bulls tonight will play the Longmont Jackrabbits and then try to stay undefeated. Joining me in the booth is Paul "playmaker" Nelson, a former defensive great for the Bulls." Frank announced through the microphone and turns to Paul. "Welcome to the booth. Do you have a few words to say to the folks?" Frank asked and Paul had plenty to say.

"Thank you, Frank and yes I do. It's only just one thing for those Longmont fans." Paul replied as he has something to say. "If their grandparents live in Longmont, then they better tell them to move, 'cause the Bulls are coming to burn their house down." He said again.

* * *

Inside the SPHS boys locker room, the entire team is suiting up for the big homecoming game against Longmont. Eric Cartman is all fired up and focused hanging into the bar in his open locker saying: "Yes I will walk through the valley of the shadow of death, but I shall fear no faggots from Schlongmont." repeatedly.

Kyle, who is halfway suited up (_minus his jersey and shoulder pads_), checking around the locker room seeing everyone gear up, seeing Cartman in his, um... "trance" I suppose? Walks up to Token Black, who is getting his ankles wrapped up and Token looks up to him.

"Stay loose, Kyle. You never know when PC might play you." Token said.

"Yeah." Kyle replied and then just continued wondering around until he walked into star WR, Kenny McCormick, who is also half suited up (_his entire not big like Stan's, but muscular upper body exposed_).

"Longmont don't stand no chance, And Longmont can't see my dance." Kenny sang. "Wanna see my new McCormick endzone dance?" He asked Kyle. "Check it out." He said anyway and started dancing with the ball in his right hand and dances again with the ball in his left hand.

"Hell yeah, McCormick!" Trent Boyett yelled out from the background.

"You know what it's called?" He asked.

"What?" Kyle asked back.

"The new McCormick endzone dance 2.0." Kenny answered. "Here I come!" He yelled out to the others as he walked away.

Kyle goes to his locker, which is by Stan's, who is also gearing up and started to put his shoulder pads on.

"Kyle? You alright, dude?" Stan asked while putting on his jersey after strapping up his shoulder pads.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Kyle answered after he strapped his shoulder pads and then grabbed his jersey as Stan tucked in his jersey, gets up and then grabbed his helmet.

"Don't worry, man. Hopefully, you will get your time once I help put us ahead big this time. Too bad it's not my call though." Stan said patting Kyle's left shoulder pad and walked away.

"I know..." Kyle said with a hopeful look.

* * *

9:30 PM at Peter Charles Stadium, the Bulls are rolling big time through Longmont like Stan said earlier. Score is currently 42-13 Bulls with 00:43 left in the 4th quarter. South Park offense has the ball, 1st & 10 on the Jackrabbit 43 yard line and Stan Marsh is still on the field. Uh oh... looks like Kyle hasn't got a single snap tonight. And instead of taking a knee, Coach PC wants the team to go for another TD scoring drive with only one timeout left. Bulls offense is settled in a pro set formation with Stan under center.

"Orange 57! Orange 57! Down! Set! HUT!" Shouted Stan taking the snap.

Stan drops back to pass, goes right with great blocking by his offensive line, looks and throws to his wide open tight end #86, Bridon Gueermo, dives and caught at the Jackrabbit 22 yard line, just 5 feet away from the Bulls sideline as the crowd goes wild and the cheerleaders jump up and down on Stan's 21 yard pass to Bridon. And PC calls his 3rd & final timeout with half a minute remaining.

"Stan Marsh, 2-year all-state quarterback, what a night he's having." Frank Hammond said excitedly through the microphone through the loud crowd.

On the sidelines, Clyde is getting the play from PC. "Twins left. Now get in there" Said Coach PC as Clyde jogged onto the field.

On the bench, Kyle is going through the playbook, but what PC didn't notice is that Kyle is actually reading a book from school that's on top of the open playbook and is hidden when the playbook is closed, which made him suspicious the way he's looking at Kyle through the corner of his eye.

Bulls offense lines up in a basic I-formation with Clyde on the slot left and Kenny on the wide left.

"Red 18! Red 18! Down! Set! HUT!" Shouted Stan taking the snap.

Stan drops back to pass, has Token Black on a running back screen 10 feet away from the Bulls sideline and 5 yards in the backfield, it's a forward pass to Token, ball is a little high, he jumps, off his hands out of bounds, off someone's foot and into the Bulls sideline incomplete.

The ball landed near the right corner of the bench and next to where Kyle is sitting and that incompletion caught his attention. He grabbed the ball with his right hand and has no idea who needs it. It was the ref with the black hat near the sideline that needs it, but Kyle threw it across the field to the ref in the white hat, but the hit him in the groin so hard as he caught it. The ref was barely in pain he couldn't hold his screaming any longer.

Kyle then picks up the playbook and then goes back to reading his book over the open playbook. And Coach PC, semi-surprised at that completed pass across the field to a ref, thrown by Kyle, turns back and glances at Kyle. He thinks he's up to something.

_Currently in the stands..._

"Hey, Gerald. That's about the most action your son has seen, ain't it?" Randy Marsh asked teasingly, with Shelly snickering in the background.

Gerald kinda smiled back in response to Randy's joking question.

_Currently where the cheerleaders are at on the track behind the Bulls sideline..._

"See, Bebe? Told ya' Kyle would not get to play tonight." Heidi teased as the other girls, except Wendy, snickering at Bebe. But the head cheerleader and her best friend just ignored them.

After a 7 yard run on 2nd & 10 with a sweep to the right to the right and out of bounds by Token. Now with 3rd & 3 at the Jackrabbit 15 yard line with 00:17 left.

"Bulls are on a roll. We're punching it in for another 6." Frank Hammond said through the microphone.

"HUT!" Shouted Stan taking the snap.

Stan keeps and runs as the right guard Eric Cartman pulls right to lead and Stan follows him on the QB draw and not a single defender near him due to great blocking by half his entire offense blocking the way he's going with the ball.

Cartman blocks the OLB (53) at the 10, then the MLB (49) at the 5, now as the SS (18) and the CB (24) are both coming at him & Stan, Cartman ran as hard as he could, he hit them so hard both guys on their asses at the same time as Cartman fell down with them at the goal line. Stan somersaults over them, also across the goal line and into the endzone for a 15 yard touchdown run. 48-13 Bulls with 00:10 left.

Cartman is still down after that double block he put on the corner and safety. Feeling some dizziness. Bridon saw Cartman on the ground. "Eric?" He asked. "Trainer!" He called out to the sidelines. Cartman still down looking like he's about to lose consciousness, but snapped out of it, waking up with the team's medical staff, Kyle, Bridon and Token checking up on him.

"Did we score?" He asked?

"Yes, Cartman, we got the six." Answered Kyle.

The trainer raised a pair of fingers to ask how many, but Kyle stopped him for a second. "Hang on, it's gotta be true or false." He told the trainer. "Cartman, the man is holding up some fingers. True or false?" He asked.

"True?" Cartman answered questionably.

"He's alright, Coach." Kyle said chuckling as he and Token picked Cartman up by his hands.

After a squib kick on the kickoff, the Longmont return man was hit so hard by #52 Trent Boyett he forced a fumble and #30 for SPHS recovered it. Stan and the Bulls offense goes out to the field, takes a knee, the clock winds down to 00:00 AND THAT'S THE BALL GAME!

**Final Score: South Park 49, Longmont 13**

**Next Friday's game: Englewood Eagles**

"Now that's how you Bulls tame them Jackassrabbits!" Shouted Mr. Denkins from the stands.

The entire team is heading back to the locker room, Coach PC walks back towards Kyle, grabs him by the arm, takes away the playbook from him and opens it to find the little book that Kyle has actually been reading throughout most of the game, confiscates it and quickly closes the playbook and gives it back to Kyle.

"If your daddy hadn't played his heart out for me, I'd cut your ass." PC told Kyle as he threw away his book and walked away leaving Kyle with a depressed look.

* * *

Inside the locker room, everyone is celebrating about their huge blowout win over the Jackrabbits.

"Well that was a great game tonight." Coach PC told the entire celebration. "Great hitting, Boyett and Devlin." He said to his middle linebacker and strong safety. "Defense, excellent strong effort all second half." He said. "Where's the game ball?" He asked and one of the assistant coaches, who has one, tosses it to him.

"Game ball goes to... surprise-surprise, Stan Marsh!" He announced and tosses the ball to Stan and the entire team applauded and clapped for him and Kenny, who is sitting in front of his locker next to the left of Stan's, does a BJ joke on Stan as Stan holds the top of Kenny's head with his left hand and the game ball in his right hand.

"Looks like you got to get yourself another shelf." He said to Stan as he walked towards Token. "Pretty good running the ball, Token. Really not bad, boy." He told him. "How you feeling?" He asked.

"Damn tired. And it's my knee." Token answered.

"Never show weakness. Again, never show weakness. The only pain that matters is the pain you inflict." PC advised him, as he then walks over to Cartman. "Look at Eric Cartman. He's got enough heart for all of ya', look at this old boy." He said rubbing the top of Cartman's head and patting him on the back as everyone applauded for him as well.

"Solid effort blocking for Stan all night long again, son." He proudly told him and pats his shoulder and walks away.

Everyone goes back to changing out of their gear, Kyle leans back inside his locker depressed.

"Four more games." Kyle said, all bummed out that he didn't get to play like he should have when they were up huge.

"Yep. Hang in there, man. You're doing fine." Stan said and then turns his right towards Kenny. "Hey, Kenny? Hey man you got any? I'm feeling a bit sore after my huge night." He asked him.

"Anything for you, captain." Kenny proudly said as he gives Stan a little prescribed tube of painkillers.

"Sweetness." Stan said twisting the lid off the little container. "500 milligrams? How many can I have?" He asked, as he took a couple of painkillers into his mouth and then took a swig from his water bottle.

"Keep them. I got more at home." Kenny told him, as he then turned to the direction where Coach PC is advising to some of his players in the middle of the locker room.

"...what this team needs is a lot more effort..." Coach PC paused in the middle of his sentence as Bridon Gueermo is flexing his right arm with Craig Tucker feeling it caught his eye and annoyingly smacked Bridon's arm away from Craig. "What is this shit!?" He asked shouting at Bridon as Bridon's smile faded away quickly and it caught some others' attention. "I'm not interested in your fucking muscles! Maybe that's what happened in the 4th quarter, you were looking off in the god damn stands!" He said still shouting at Bridon.

"PC." Kenny paused still listening to him chew Bridon's ass out. "Even showing yourself off to them pom pom girls too!" PC continued shouting in the background. "What a fucking asshole, huh?" He asked.

"I know, right?" Stan agreed.

"I'm telling you, there's people here that are not focused on this motherfucking game!" PC yelled out at Bridon and still continues.

"I'm getting fucked up tonight." Kenny said getting up and paused as he is about to. "Yep, I'm getting fucked up." He said again, gets up and walks to the showers.

"And I'm not just talking about you, Bridon. I'm talking about the other people, too!" Coach PC said, finishing his ranting to Bridon in the background.

_End of chapter 3..._

* * *

_**Notable player stats vs Longmont:**_

**QB Stan Marsh: **Passing: 32/45, 357 yards, 4 TD's; Rushing: 13 carries, 103 yards, 2 TD's

**RB Token Black: **Rushing: 23 carries, 184 yards, TD; Receiving: 5 catches, 56 yards

**WR Kenny McCormick: **10 catches, 104 yards, 2 TD's

**TE Bridon Gueermo: **8 catches, 87 yards, TD

**MLB Trent Boyett:** 13 solo tackles, 6 assists, 2.5 sacks, 2 forced fumbles

* * *

**The team had themselves a big game like Stan said. Plus, in his stats for passing, he did throw for some more yards to a couple or a few more different receivers and one more TD to one of them, besides throwing to Kenny, Bridon and Token. Stan has also earned the game ball (named MVP of the game), Kyle never got to play one snap and as for Kenny... we shall see if he gets lucky with Millie Larsen at Craig's party... ;)**


	4. Postgame party and intimate love

**WARNING! This chapter is rated M. Contains some nudity and sexual love making content. And remember when Kenny asked the boys about Millie Larsen and complimented her dirty words during their drive school in chapter 1? Well then we shall see about that one too. ;) Plus, not mention that Stendy is gonna get pretty smutty in this chapter ;)**

* * *

10:50 PM at Craig's postgame party at his house. The entire team, cheerleading squad and many other friends were all there, the house looked almost crowded on both the inside and outside.

"PARTY TIME!" Shouted out Cartman while raised his bottle of beer as everyone went 'WOO!'.

Cartman also brought Fluffy over to the party, having him on a leash and pouring his beer down Fluffy's throat, giving him a drink as Annie is kneeling by Fluffy, petting him.

"Come on, Fluffy. That's it, baby. Be a good pig, here you go. There you go. You chug it! Chug it!" Cartman shouted out in encouragement until the beer in his bottle is completely empty and all swallowed down by his pig. He turned to Annie and thinks if she's wondering what gender Fluffy is.

"And what do you mean is he a boy or a girl?" Cartman asked Annie. "Of course he's a boy. Look at the size of that sausage!" He answered, pointing at Fluffy's genitals, making Annie get up and leave with a bit of disgust.

"Isn't that right, boy?" He asked while petting his pig. "Hey! Look at the size of that sausage!" He repeated.

Stan is dressed casually in blue jeans and a brown/red pinstripe button up long-sleeve shirt and Wendy is in a strapless purplish-pink dress. The pair have been making out with each other on the couch for a little while with Wendy on top of Stan's lap and gently massaging his toned shoulders over his shirt as Stan's hands were exploring and caressing her hips and sometimes her smooth perky ass. Wendy breaks the kiss and Stan takes his kissing out on her neck, making her breathing slightly heavy.

"Mmm Stanny, baby." Wendy moaned and giggled. "My sexy knight in shining armor had himself a hell of a game tonight." She said while her hot boyfriend continues tongue kissing her neck and then looked up at her closely into her beautiful eyes filled with lust.

"And my cheer goddess in the open belly sleeveless mini-skirt had herself a hell of a dance as well. Not to mention shaking that hot ass." He replied back with a wink as he moved his hands down from her hips to her soft perky ass and started massasing it.

"Quite a romancer, aren't you?" Wendy excitedly asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck and started kissing him fiercely.

Stan felt like he's in heaven again when Wendy's seductively sweet soft delicate lips and her tongue touching his lips and asking to come in. Stan opened his felt her tongue slide into his mouth as he did the same and their tongues twirling around each other as Stan caresses her ass.

"Mmm..." Wendy moaned through the French kissing session while her ass is getting massaged by her boyfriend. Wendy started cupping Stan's face and grinding up and down on his lap with her pussy under her now soaking wet yellow panties that's underneath her dress rubbing against Stan's cock underneath his boxers under his blue jeans making him even harder.

Across from the other side of Craig's living room, Kyle and Bebe, each holding a bottle of beer, standing close by each other next to the corner between to the living room and kitchen seeing the classless intimate couple making out on the couch like crazy.

"Look at them. How does Stan get this lucky?" Kyle asked. "At least we keep it classy, unlike them." He said.

"Yeah." Bebe replied in agreement. "Maybe we'll find away to spice up our relationship too." She thought and winked with a smile and then gave him a kiss on his lips.

2 minutes later after intense French kissing with Wendy breaking the hot kiss, both panting and gasping for air.

"Baby, since we are currently high school sweethearts and soon to be college sweethearts..." she paused.

"Yeah?" Stan asked while still panting.

"I just got so excited about not only what we're doing right now, but thinking about next year, our future and the University of Colorado Boulder. I think I need to be your wide receiver." Wendy said looking at Stan with lust in her voice and eyes.

"Ohh... sounds like someone has another way to spice up our relationship." Stan smirked in a seductive tone. "Here?" He asked as he kissed her neck again.

"Not here, here, but somewhere around here." She answered lustfully as she got off his lap, grabbed his hand and they walked to another room.

"Yeah, get outta here! No one wants to see that American Pie bullshit!" Shouted out a random jealous boy in the background as the intimate couple walked by Kyle and Bebe.

"Come on, you dress nice too, babe." Kyle complimented to his girlfriend in her red short sleeve dress with a black coat over it.

"At least I don't dress as slutty as her." Bebe said jokingly about Wendy.

"Well, no, I mean Wendy is pretty sharp. She pulls straight A's." Kyle said

"That's not all she pulls." Bebe said.

"I'm just saying she's not a slut." Kyle chuckled.

"You shut up, cutie." She said jokingly and lovingly at him as she give him a peck on his lips. They stared into each other's for like 3 seconds, placed their beers down and started to embrace into each other's arms and make out as Kenny walked while wearing an orange and brown snapback and holding a yellow plastic baseball bat heading out the front door.

"She broke my heart, so I broke her jaw." Kenny sang as he came out the front door where there's some more people such as: Cartman, Token, Nichole, Millie, Heidi, Red, Clyde, Craig, Jenny, Lola and Kevin outside on the patio and Cartman with a mini-video camera, recording some kind of interview or something with a man who looks 35, wearing a SPHS varsity letterman jacket and smoking a joint in a one hand and a cup of beer in the other.

"So when did you graduate?" Cartman asked the man through the video camera.

"I'm class of 1988." The man answered and Cartman got Kenny's attention.

"Hey, he's class of 1988." He told Kenny.

"Yeah? Graduated in 1988 and still come to all these football parties, huh?" Kenny asked the 35 year old man.

"I never missed any of these since then." The man answered again as took a hit on his joint.

"Well, that's team spirit. Ain't it? That is team spirit." Kenny told the man.

"Yes, sir, it is." Cartman said.

"All right, you ready to be on America's Funniest Home Videos or what?" Kenny asked the man.

"Absolutely." The barely stoned man answered.

"Alright, first off, put down that cup." Kenny told him and the man put his cup down. "Alright, now pick up that individual flowerpot there." He told him again pointing at the flowerpot and the man picked it up. "Alright, hold it up on the top of your head." The man places it on top of his head and holds it there. "All right, now close your eyes. Think real hard." Kenny smirked as the man closes his eyes. "You getting this?" He turned asking Cartman through the live recording camera.

"Oh, you know I got it." Cartman replied.

"And then say "I'm stupid and I'm about to get hit in the nuts."" Kenny told the 35 year old as he swung his plastic baseball bat not too hard, but it had plenty of small power in his swing that as it made contact with the man's crotch and got him in the balls, it quickly made the man collapse to the ground and drop the flowerpot at the same time and the flowerpot shattered and held onto his crotch groaning in pain and everyone starting pointing and laughing at him so hard as it happened.

"That's what you get for hanging around with kids half your age, you loser!" Shouted out Lola pointing at him from the background.

"Now that's funny. Ain't it, buddy?" Cartman said.

"Serves you right, sicko!" Red also shouted to the man from the background.

"That's what I mean, see. They need to change the name of the show to America's Funniest Shots in the Nuts." Kenny told through live camera with Cartman getting him on video and everyone bursting out laughing at Kenny's previous comment.

And Kenny just went to the man, picked him up and dragged him to the street with Cartman following him still recording the video and threw him out to the ground and he got up and ran away.

"Yeah and don't ever come back to our parties again, bitch!" Yelled Kenny.

"I got that shit on tape, man." Cartman told him as he stopped the recording.

"Awesome." Kenny replied as they walked back to the patio.

"Kenny?" Millie asked sounding surprised and satisfied equally.

"Oh... hi, Millie." He responded back nervously while rubbing the back of his head and blushing.

Millie Larsen... so tight and petite with slim arms and legs and C-cup breasts. Looking even prettier than ever wearing a strapless sea green short dress with neon green trim and her strawberry blonde hair in a pair of 3 inch pigtails.

"That was so hot on what you just did." She happily told him.

"Not as hot as you." He replied back to her in a frisky tone causing her to giggle. He walked up to her and held out his hand. "Would this lovely young lady care to have a drink with me?" He asked romantically.

"I would love to." She said happily as her lady friends went 'WOO!' and she took Kenny's hand, got out of her seat and the possible pair walked into the house.

* * *

In the laundry room, Wendy is sitting down on top of the dryer with her arms and legs wrapped around Stan, who is still standing.

"Baby, I don't know if I can concentrate here." Stan said with concern and nervousness in his voice. Wendy giggles and placed a finger on his lips.

"Shh.. just relax." Wendy cooed, then turns around and turns the dryer on for 60 minutes, turns around back to her boyfriend, saying: "Let the dryer do the work." She said.

Stan look at her in confusion, then looked down at the shaking turned on dryer. They felt the heat of the dryer increasing and he now noticed that Wendy started breathing heavily in excitement and Stan looked up and gave her a frisky smile.

"Ahh... sex on top of a dryer, so it's vibration and heat combined can give you an orgasm faster... I love they way you're thinking ways of spicing our relationship, my sexy cheerleader of a girlfriend." Stan said smiling with lust in his eyes and winks. "It makes me horny." He whispered into her right ear while pulling down the top of her dress exposing her strapless dark purple bra and then grasping her ass.

"Well then get ready to fuck me nice and hard like you always do, my sexy quarterback of a boyfriend," Wendy said in a fierce seductive tone as she licked her lips while unbuttoning Stan's shirt and opening it exposing his toned pecs and 6-pack of abs, began caressing them up and down for a few seconds, moved her hands down to the waistband of his pants, unbuckled his belt, unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, puts one hand down his boxers and pulls him closer to her face with the other hand, looking at each other in full eye contact filled with passion, love, lust and spiciness.

"because I am horny too." She whispered with a sexy smile as her hand down his boxers started massaging his balls. "I will tame those big "bulls" for you." She teased, both of them smiled and giggled at each other on what she just said and made his 8 inch hard cock twitch.

The two begin kissing again, slightly brushing their tongues into each other's mouths, sucking on them and moaning through it...

* * *

In the dining room, Bebe and Cartman are playing quarters on a round table with Kyle sitting between them watching his girlfriend kick his ass badly while having a beer and Kenny and Millie standing between him and Cartman.

Cartman has to drink a double shot of vodka ginger ale on every shot Bebe makes and is currently slowly chugging down his 4th one while every one is chanting "Go! Go! Go! Go! Go Go!" repeatedly. Cartman, now completely drunk, finished his drink, crowd barely wooed. And now ready for Bebe to kick his ass again.

"All right, fancy boy. Ready to show us your late night dinner?" She asked jokingly while holding up a quarter in her left hand and Cartman giving her a drunken look. She slaps the quarter on the table, it bounces, and IT'S IN AGAIN AND THE CROWD GOES WILD GOING 'YEAH'! "Nothing but net." She said teasingly.

Cartman not happy that his drunken ass now has to drink his 5th double shot. He took the single shot of vodka, put it inside the double shot glass of ginger ale, grabbed the glass and slowly started chugging it as everybody started chanting "Cartman! Cartman! Cartman! Cartman! Cartman!" repeatedly.

As he finished, he put his glass down and started feeling a dizzy as his stomach gurgled. Bebe just sat there taking a sip of her beer.

"You thinking about calling some dinosaurs, dude?" Kyle asked him jokingly still holding his beer.

"I figured I'd give em' a..." Cartman paused as his stomach gurgled again. "holler." He finished his sentence. His stomach gurgled again, he groaned, Bebe just said nothing and Kenny lifts his face up to check on him.

"Cartman's gonna puke." Kenny said and Cartman nods his head.

Cartman quickly gets out of his chair, runs through the crowd pushing people out of the way through the dining, through the kitchen, ran towards the door to the laundry room. Right as barged in, Wendy and Stan were having sex on top of the dryer with the top of Wendy's dress pulled down and bra removed exposing her double C-cup breasts, her panties off, the bottom of her dress pulled up. Stan with his button-up shirt opened up exposing his toned abs, his pants and boxers pulled down, his cock deep inside her shaved tight extremely wet pussy and her legs still wrapped around his waist. They stopped as they heard Cartman barged in and open up the top of the washing machine and started wretching and vomiting into it watching him in disgust. Just as he finished throwing up, he wiped his face, turned to his right and looked up at Stan and Wendy.

"Seriously, Eric!? In the washing machine?" Wendy asked with disgust and irritation.

"Are you okay, dude?" Stan asked with a little bit of disgust and concern on his face.

"Hey, if you two are hungry, I left a few hot dogs in here." Said a wasted Cartman pointing down at the washer's opening.

"Eww gross." Said Wendy in disgust and embarrassment.

"Sick, dude!" Stan said in disgust.

"I'm back! Puke and rally!" Cartman shouted out as he closed the washer's top door and turned around to the crowd and everyone applauded. "Gimme a beer!" He said again heading back into the kitchen and turned around last time. "Hey look, everybody!" He shouted out pointing at the intimate cock-blocked/twat-blocked couple. "Stan and Wendy, sitting on the dryer, F-U-C-K-I-N-G!" He sang teasingly at them while still drunk and everyone went "WOO!" while pointing at them.

"Very funny, Cartman! Now please shut the fucking door, I'm trying to get laid here!" Yelled Stan.

"Go Stan!" Yelled Butters from the background.

"Yeah, so if you wouldn't mind!" Yelled Wendy in agreement while still holding onto her QB boyfriend with her left arm and covering her breasts with her right harm

"You got it, captain champ." Cartman said drunkenly while saluting the star quarterback and then closes the door.

"In the laundry room!? You got to be shittin' me!" Yelled out that same random jealous guy in the background and the door closes shut.

A group of five girls consisting of Heidi, Red, Esther, Lola and Jenny, were talking about what they just saw with Stan and Wendy in the laundry room while having a beer in their hands.

"Wow, did you girls see what I just saw?" Heidi asked while blushing.

"Yeah, Stan's got quite a hot well-toned body." Lola said.

"His abs look so delicious." Red said while licking her lips.

"And not to mention his marshmallow ass looks nice too." Jenny said with a wink.

"How did Wendy get so lucky to have such a hot sexy boy like Stan in her life?" Esther asked with jealousy.

* * *

Back in the laundry room, the couple looked at each other awkwardly.

"Wow, that got less hot." Wendy said disappointingly while blushing in embarrassment. "And I thought he straightened out." She said with concern.

"He did, it's the alcohol doing all the work inside him." He replied.

"Oh." That was only Wendy's reply as she and Stan made out again, moaning through the steamy French kiss as they went back to their love making. "Stanny?" Wendy asked through her moans.

"Yes, dear?" He asked while still fucking his cheerleader girlfriend.

"Think you can also find a way to spice up our relationship too?" She asked between moans.

"Maybe, you can, um... give me a blowjob after practice under the bleachers on Monday?" He guessed as he stopped.

"Maybe,... but, on one or two conditions." she stopped in the middle of her sentence.

"But what?" He asked her in concern.

"As long as you return the favor if you know what I mean." She said as a hint in a sexy tone and winked. "and DON'T you dare stop fucking me!" She demanded in a growling seductive tone and with an evil grin. "Come here you!" He said in a frisky tone as he kissed her lips deeply and goes back to continue penetrating his girlfriend on the dryer that's still turned on and much warmer than ever.

"I love you so much, my handsome love master." She said lovingly through her moans while keeping her arms and legs around him.

"I love you too, my beautiful love mistress." He replied back through his moans as he moved his left hand on her right breast and sucked on the left one.

"Oooohhh, I love it there, baby." Wendy moaned as her boyfriend kept on playing with and sucking on her breasts and pounding her pussy at the same time and then Stan switched breasts "Oh, Stan, harder!" She shouted in demand making Stan's thrusting intense. "Oh god, baby, mmm... you are the best!" She moaned loudly.

"Oh, Wendy, you are most definitely the best!" He replied back while still pounding his hard manhood into her tight soaking walls and caressing her double C-cups.

10 minutes later of intense love making later, the two got closer to their own orgasms and their moans intensified.

"St-Stanny, baby. I-I can't hold it any long." She screamed out while burying her face in his neck, digging her nails into his strong shoulders and keeping her legs around his waist.

"Me too, baby." He replied as he kept fucking her harder than ever to reach his orgasm as well.

"Together, darling." She begged in ecstasy.

"Always." He replied.

As they felt a sharp tingling sensastion flowing through their connected crotches, they held onto each other tightly and looked closer into each other's eyes with their foreheads touching.

"Oh god, Wendy, I'm gonna..." Stan screamed.

"Me too, Stan. Do it for me, baby and I will too." She replied through her fast loud moans.

"I'm cumming!" They couple screamed out in unison.

And with one big final thurst, Stan's warm semen bursted out into his condom as her juices gushed out all over his protected cock while exchanging I love you's quickly and repeatedly. After their orgasms ended, Stan melted into Wendy arm and bare chest, both panting and she plants a kiss on his sweaty forehead.

"Wow, baby. You are always so good at fucking me." Wendy said with a smile and still panting.

"You fuck me good too, baby. Besides, you're better than me at finding way to spice things up." Stan said with a sexy smile wink. She giggled as she pulled his lips to her and kissed him deeply, glancing her tongue onto his.

They made out one last time for like 20 seconds, found some towels to clean themselves up, put their clothes back on, opened the washing machine and it revealed the stench of Cartman's vomit.

"Oh god, Cartman." Stan said in disgust while pinching his nose shut and pouring like a quarter of the container of laundry detergent, closed it's door and then turned it on.

After cleaning up from their spicy sex session in the dryer and Cartman's vomit in the washing machine, the two sighed in relief and finally went back into the house while holding hands. As Stan opened the door, everybody raised their drinks in the air for cheers and went "WOO!", "Go Stan!", "Yeah, Wendy!", "You go, girl!", "Stan, you lucky son of a bitch!" and other compliments as the couple blushed in embarrassment and smiled nervously.

They ignored everyone as they walked to the ice chest and Stan grabbed two beers, gave one to Wendy and walked to the living room while having one arm wrapped around each other and holding their bottles in their empty hands as they walked through the kitchen.

"I thought I said I don't wanna see anymore of that American Pie bullshit!" Said the random jealous boy walking after them as Stan and Wendy were ignoring him and getting annoyed and irritated by the boy's insults. "Why don't two go home? That way nobody will ever have to see you doing those disgusting moments again!" The jealous boy continued running his big mouth, following them and still won't leave them alone.

"Shut up!" Stan and Wendy shouted in unison and irritation to the jealous boy standing there, now equally shocked and stunned from what he have been told by a serious couple as the two went back into the living room.

"Well that got less hot as well." Stan said in annoyance as he and Wendy sat back down on the couch they were on earlier and snuggled.

"We are quite the popular couple in school, I suppose." She guessed as she curled her legs onto the couch and nuzzled her head warmly into Stan's chest.

"A captain and quarterback of the football team and a captain/head cheerleader of the cheerleading squad?" He asked with a guess. "Oh yeah, definitely the strongest." He said planting a kiss on her forehead and placed his left arm around her.

"And not to mention the sexiest." She said warmly as she looked up into his eyes and licked her lips.

"Just like you, cutie." He said as it made her giggle and nuzzle into him even more.

The couple saw Kyle and Bebe walking upstairs with smiles on their faces and hands locked together.

"Looks like they might try to spice up their relationship too." He guessed.

"Yeah." Wendy agreed.

* * *

Upstairs, the 2nd floor hallway is a bit packed with a several people and their drinks. The hallway had six doors to three guest rooms, Craig's room, his parents' room and a bathroom. Kyle and Bebe were finding a guest room to make love and sleep in, as they opened the first one, they saw Kenny and Millie completely naked with her on top of him riding his cock like a cowgirl really fast and moaning so loud while he spanks her tight ass.

"Oh, Kenny, spank me, big boy!" She yelled in demand causing him to spank her and moan again.

"Yeah, you like that, don't you, baby?" Kenny asked her with an evil frisky grin while still fucking and spanking her.

"Ohh yes! Oh fuck, that feels so good." She screamed out while still riding him and receiving the spankings from Kenny. She turned her head and shrieked in embarrassment as she noticed Kyle and Bebe were standing there watching with the door opened.

"Do you mind?" Millie asked rudely while covering her C-cups with a bed sheet.

"Sorry, guys. I forgot to lock the door." Kenny said in embarrassment while blushing.

"My bad, dude." Kyle said as he locked the door and then closed it, letting Kenny and Millie continue their hardcore love making.

They walked to the second guest room and no one is inside. As they went into the room, Bebe gently pushed Kyle onto the bed, closed the door and then locked it.

* * *

Inside the second guest room, Bebe walked towards Kyle and straddled onto his lip.

"Ready to be corrupted?" She asked him in a seductive tone.

"You have no idea, baby." Kyle answered as he and Bebe began making out and start their love making session.

_End of chapter 4..._

* * *

**Stendy are quite the intimate sexy pair all right, Killie/Minny (whichever sounds better for you people) is gettin' it and Kybe is now going at it ;) it was just a basic love making session for Kybe. Stan and Wendy saying "Shut up!" like how Jack and Rose did in Titantic XD **

**Let's what happens during and after football practice in this next rated M chapter...**


	5. 2nd string screw ups and Stan's surprise

**WARNING! This chapter is also rated M. Let's see how things went between Millie and Clyde since Craig's postgame party and let's also see if Wendy is going to give Stan a little something or more, but could he return the favor too? Yep, it's another smutty Stendy scene and could be the last one for a while ;) And the wrong random play Kyle is running will line up the opposite side this time. **

* * *

Monday 4:20 at Peter Charles Stadium, the football team and cheerleading squads are practicing. Stan, Token, Clyde, Eric, Kenny and the offense in a huddle calling a play while Trent and the defense are in another huddle calling a play as well. Kyle and the backup players are on the home team sidelines equally watching and learning while is still going over the playbook. The cheerleading squad is on the visiting team sidelines doing their own practice wearing black short shorts and white tank tops while watching the boys practice.

"Break!" Yelled out and clapped all the players of both offense and defense in unison as their own huddles break apart at the same time getting ready to line up in their formations. Offense with a basic I-formation and defense lined up in a basic 4-3-4 formation.

"Down! Set! HUT!" Stan shouted out, as he took the snap.

Stan drops back to pass, rolls right, Kenny the receiver on the left side runs a 12-yard drag in route and singled Stan he's open after his ridiculously fast speed burned his cornerback after his cut to right. Stan throws the ball to Kenny, as the ball made contact with his hands, the strong safety tackled him so hard but Kenny maintained possession to keep the ball hauled in for a 12-yard catch and the cheerleaders cheered.

"WOOHOO! Nice pass, Stanny!" Wendy shouted out to Stan seeing him

"WOOO! Nice catch, baby!" Millie yelled out to Kenny after he caught the ball.

"You see that? That's the way to ride em'." Coach PC told Stan as he walked up to him and patted him twice on his lower back. "All right! Starting offense, get some water!" He told his starting offense.

"Give me a huddle!" Trent shouted out to his defense in the background.

"Dummy-O's!" Coach PC yelled out to Kyle and the 2nd string offense getting their attention. "Dummy-O's! Follow your dummy-O QB to the gridiron for a scrimmage."

The backups jogged onto the field leaving Kyle behind to put his playbook down on the bench as the starters come off the field.

"Broflovski, pick it up!" He yelled out at Kyle and he finally comes jogging onto the field. "Your attitude's earning you laps right now, boy!"

Kyle jogged by him with a smirk without making eye contact with him and goes into the huddle.

"Keep smiling, shithead." He commented under his breath, as he walked away to the sideline with the starters.

_Currently on the visiting team sidelines, the girls are asking and telling about their time at Craig's party Friday night._

"So, Millie? How did it go with Kenny?" Annie asked her.

"It went incredible!" Millie answered. "And besides, we started dating Saturday." She said, with a big smile on her face.

"Wow, after a one night stand?" Heidi asked all surprised.

"You lucky girl." Jenny said.

"Damn, you are one slutty badass." Red joked in a compliment.

"He's so big and he's really good in bed too." Millie told her friends.

"I bet he's not as big and good as my Stanny." Wendy joked.

"Speaking if which, how'd your night with Stan go as well?" Annie asked her.

"It was pretty hot and wild, but it kinda got less hot when Cartman came in and barfed in the washing machine, nearly cock-blocked and twat-blocked us." She said finishing her explanation in a bit of disgust from what happened during her SSS _(spicy sex session_) that night.

"That's gross." Kal said with a chuckle.

"That's totally nasty, but funny at the same time." Esther said with a giggle.

"I'm not gonna lie, Wendy, but your boyfriend has really sexy muscles." Lola told Wendy, due to seeing her and Stan having sex on top of the dryer at Craig's party.

"I know, right?" Wendy replied.

"Let's go, sweetie!" Bebe shouted out to her boyfriend watching him and the 2nd string offense in a huddle.

_Back on the field..._

"Oop-dee-oop right, on one. Ready?" Kyle told the backup offense. "Break!" The entire offense shouted out and clapped in unison as their huddle breaks and lines up in a pro set formation.

"Let's go, big Ky!" Kenny yelled out to Kyle from the sidelines.

"Shift!" Kyle shouted out as the RB, FB and left WR all shift over to the right along with the right in a 4 receiver stack right causing the two safeties and the right OLB to shift as well along with the right CB to cover the four receivers man to man and the left CB to shift next to the left OLB.

"What the hell kind of offense is that?" Kenny asked in confusion as he and the others are watching Kyle trying to run a wrong random play and the DB's and LB's all confused on who they gonna cover. "PC gonna eat his ass. Watch this."

And just as he predicted that, Coach PC just blew his whistle to stop what the offense is about to do.

"See?" Kenny told them, as he called his prediction.

"Jesus Christ, Broflovski, what are you doing? What kind of lu-lu formation are you pulling?" Coach PC asked him.

"It's a secret." Kyle answered.

"Oh, it's a secret? Your dummy-O's can't even run a simple draw and you're pulling secret formations?" Coach PC asked as he started walking towards him. "Shit for brains, this ain't no fucking sandlot." He said.

"It's called an oop-dee-oop." Kyle answered again specifically.

"Oh, it's an oop-dee-oop?" Coach PC asked him again.

"Mississippi Valley State has averaged 40 points per game with this offense. Overload the defense on the weak side, burn them one-on-one on the strong side." Kyle explained to coach as he is now in front of his face.

"You got a bad attitude, and YOU DON'T LISTEN!" Coach PC said, which turned into yelling as he grabbed Kyle's facemask and paused for 3 seconds.

"WE DO THINGS AROUND HERE MY WAY ONLY! YOU UNDERSTAND THAT?" He explained through his yelling. "YOU THINK YOU'RE IN SOME FANCY SCHOOL? BULLSHIT!" He continued. "YOU SHOW ME THE KIND OF SMARTS, MAKES ME WONDER IF YOU KNOW THE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN A SNEEZE AND A WET FART!" He said still yelling as he dragged Kyle around by his facemask while still holding it.

"YOU GONNA BE 2ND STRING ALL YOUR LIFE, BOY!" He finished his rantinf at him let his facemask go, as the cheerleaders were giggling and snickering after they saw Kyle receive the yelling from Coach PC.

"Man! PC loves to bag on your boyfriend, Bebe. Been on his Jewish ass all season." Nichole said.

"No shit." Jenny said.

"I saw that coming." Nelly said.

"Oop-dee-oop! Give me a break! Oop-dee-fucking-oop! Give me a break." Coach PC yelled out in the background, as a frustrated Kyle yanked off his chinstrap while he and the backups are jogging off the field and the starters coming back in.

Bebe sighs in depression and Wendy puts an arm around her. "I'm sure he'll play soon too, Bebe." Wendy told her with a hopeful smile.

"I hope so." Bebe replied.

"Doubt it again." Annie teased.

"Still not a chance." Millie also teased.

"Oh, come on, girls. Give her a break." Wendy said. "And what were we talking about earlier again?" She asked trying to change the subject.

"But seriously?" Allie asked.

"What?" Wendy asked.

"In the washing machine?" Allie asked again specifically.

"No, it was on top of the dryer." Wendy answered correctly.

"No, no, not that. Did Cartman really puke in the washing machine?" Sally Darson asked more specifically."

"Oh. Yes, he did." Wendy answered in disgust.

"Eww." Tammy said in disgust also.

"That's fucked up." Jessie said.

"But did you guys continue?" Bebe asked.

"Yeah. But he closed the top of the washing machine first, started being a bit of an asshole like back in the elementary school days, but it was the booze doing all the talking, thank goodness, then closed the door and we continued fucking." She answered with a explanation.

"But why on top of the dryer and what it have to do with it?" Linda Triscotti asked in a two-part question.

"Well," Wendy began. "the combination of the dryer's vibration and heat while it's on can make you orgasm faster and I just thought that it would be another way to spice up our relationship." She finished answering her explanation from her SSS.

"Wow! You two must know how to get it off real good." Lola said.

"You lucky lucky slut." Jessica joked a compliment.

"Wendy, Stan is such a lucky guy to have you in his life." Mandy said.

"Oh, believe me. He totally is and so am I." Wendy said with a smile as she looked at Stan and the offense running a pass play.

He drops back, his O-line, Craig and Token with pass protection for him, Stan throws a deep pass to his #2 receiver, Clyde Donovan, still running while being double covered by the CB and FS as the deep pass is coming to him, and it is CAUGHT in the endzone for a 50-yard touchdown and the cheerleaders cheered loud on Clyde's TD catch as he caught it.

"WOOOO! Yay, Stanny! That was so hot!" Wendy screamed out while jumping up and down in excitement for Stan's 50-yard TD pass. She was so loud it caught his attention.

"That one's for you, baby!" Stan shouted out to his girlfriend while smiling and pointing at her. Wendy blew him a kiss and smiled lovingly

"Stan! Quit looking at the pom pom girls, let's go now, son!" Coach PC yelled out to him.

"Sorry, Coach!" He said as he turned back to him and then went back in the huddle.

* * *

5:30 PM, practice is over, the entire team in a huddle with their hands in and calling a break.

"One, two, three, BULL PRIDE!" The entire team shouted out in unison and all the players, coaches and cheerleaders, except Stan and Wendy, went to their respective locker rooms to change and go home. As the field is clear with no one in sight, the intimate couple walked towards the bleachers on the home team side, went under them and began embracing and making out for a couple of minutes

Stan broke the kiss, unstrapped his shoulder pads and took them off with his practice jersey, showing his entire sweaty muscular torso and Wendy got turned on seeing how incredibly hot her boyfriend is as he just set his pads, jersey and helmet down.

"Oh my god, babe. You are so good looking." Wendy said as she started caressing his pecs up and down. "Oohh. You're so sweaty." She said seductively while still caressing his hard sweaty chest.

"Sorry." Stan said nervously while looking at her.

"No, it's okay, babe, I love it. It really turns me on." She said while licking her lips started planting kisses on his neck, his collarbone, his chest, and then his delicious hard 6-pack and started planting kisses and licks all over them making him slightly moan.

"Wow, baby. You seem to enjoy my body." Stan told her. Wendy stopped and looked up at him.

"I just can't resist." She said warmly and started undoing his belt and the laces, pulled down his pants, girdle and then his boxers revealing his hard 8-incher. "Be sure to return the favor too." She told him with a wink as she grabbed it. She began licking up and down his shaft slowly and then twirling her tongue around his tip faster.

"Mm, you naughty, girl." Stan moaned while still looking down at her as he is receiving head treatment from his girlfriend. "Oh my goodness, baby. You are so amazingly good at this." Stan said through his moans.

He felt his he's in heaven again when Wendy's lips and tongue are all over his cock and stroking it at the same time. She looked up at him, giving him a lustful look in her eyes towards him while still sucking him off. "You look so equally cute and innocent when you do this to me." He said again.

She went to his 2 inch balls and started sucking on them while continuously stroking his hard member making his moans more intense.

"Ohhh, fuck that feels good." Stan moaned while still holding onto one of the bars of the stands for support. She then went back to his hard shaft and went back sucking and stroking it off, but she used her other hand to caress his balls. "Mmm Wendy, how'd you get so good better at this?" He asked in excitement.

3 minutes of head later, Stan got to the feeling that he's gonna climax soon. "Oh god! Oh my god, Wendy! I-I think I'm gonna-" He paused as his cock is about to burst. "Fuck!" Stan yelled out in pleasure as his warm white fluid exploded into her mouth full blast.

She pulled out with some of his seed leaking over her lower lip and giving him an cute innocent look. "Did you enjoy it, baby?" She cooed as she took her finger to wipe his seed off her chin and licked it clean. "Mmm it's so hot, just like you." She giggled.

"It was the best blowjob I've ever had." Stan said with a smile.

"You always seem to enjoy every blowjob I give you." She said with a wink and then started to take off her short shorts followed by her panties. "Now, it's my turn, Stanny." She said lustfully as she now laid down and spread her legs. "Come here, you." She cooed as Stan wasted no time but to go down between Wendy's legs and licked her clean pussy.

"Oh my, Stan." She breathed heavily as she is now receiving head treatment from her boyfriend in return. "Oh, Stanny. Don't stop, sweetie." She moaned and her hips started thrusting slowly and breathing heavier uncontrollably.

Stan spread her shaved folds wide open and slid his tongue in her soaked vaginal opening licking and tasting her sweet juices of love making her shriek.

"Oohhh my god, Stanny babe!" Wendy gasped and the speed of her uncontrolled hip thrusting increases. "That feels so good!" She moaned again.

While Stan is continuously licking her sweet slit, he started to slide a finger and sliding it in and out slowly feeling how tight and soaked she is, then slid a second finger in there with it increasing her moans of ecstasy and her toes in her white cheer shoes curled.

"Oh god, baby! You are amazing at this as well!" She moaned barely loud and Stan stopped, pulled his fingers out and looked up like he's worried something bad will happen.

"Shhh! I don't want the others, especially one of the coaches to hear us and find out what we're doing." He said with worry.

"I'm sorry, sweetie, but I just can't help it. You're just incredible at pleasuring me." She cooed.

"Glad I know how to please you, babe, but still." He replied with a bit of concern.

"Okay, I'll be as quiet as I can." She promised him.

"Good." He said with a smile.

"But don't you stop doing what you were doing." She quietly demanded with a smirk of lust and Stan went back to licking and suckling on her sensitive wet pink slit and started massaging her inner thighs at once, making her heaving breathing and uncontrolled hip thrusting come alive again.

"Oh god, Stan." She moaned with her hands over her mouth to keep her voice down and under control.

2 minutes later of thigh massaging and vaginal licking later, Wendy's quiet heavy breathing and hip thrusting got faster, giving Stan a sign that she's getting closer to her orgasm as Stan continued giving her the treatment of pleasure that she deserved and desperately wanted.

"Oh god, that's it, Stanny." She moaned behind her hands and Stan continues licking. "Oh my god... I'm gonna... I'm gonna cum." She moaned again with her hands still covering her mouth and then...

"Fuck!" Wendy shouted out under her hands as love juices squirted out of her and all over Stan's face that made him pull back a couple of feet while her hip thrusting continued uncontrollably. Her squirting and hip thrusting has ended and is now panting and catching her breath.

"Wow, Wendy. So surprising that you're a squirter." Stan said sounding surprised as he wiped her love juices off his face.

"That was one of the best orgasms you have ever given me, sweetie." She told him with smile and still panting.

Stan crawled back towards her and looked closely in her with a loving smile. "It was actually... really sexy... just like you." He told her giving her an eskimo kiss (_nose to nose rubbing_) making them giggle and blush. "But it's still not over yet." He said to her with a smirk.

"Ohh. Sex after practice in public. I love the way you're thinking on ways to spice things up, Stanny." Wendy guessed. "And good thing too, because I brought one just in case." She said as she reached into her SPHS cheer duffle bag and grabbed a condom.

The two got up, Wendy opened the foil, placed it on the tip of her boyfriend's still hard manhood, rolled it all the way down, placed her hands on one of the bars under the bleachers, lifted her ass up and look back at Stan with a sexy smile while still on her feet.

"I'm waiting, baby." She teased him by shaking her pear shaped bottom in front of him waiting to be penetrated. Stan wasted no time but to come up to her from behind, teases her dripping wet slit by rubbing it with his tip, slowly slid right into her tight soaked hole and the couple gasped in pleasure.

"Oh, Stanny. You feel so big every time I feel you inside of me." She moaned.

"And you feel so tight and wet every time I'm inside of you, darling." He replied with a whisper into her ear.

He started licking and nibbling her earlobe as he lifted her shirt and sports bra up revealing her double C-cup breasts and caressing one of them with one hand and his other arm wrapped around her waist giving her shivers up her spine while still fucking her in standing up doggy style.

"Ooohhh." She moaned as like she is in heaven feeling all of Stan's 8 inches slide deeply in and out of her love tunnel again. "Ohh, Stan. Harder." She begged while trying to keep her voice down so nobody around will hear what's going on and Stan's thrusting speeds up at a faster pace, exactly how she likes it.

"You like that, you naughty little cheerleader." Stan asked teasingly with a smirking whisper into her ear sending more shivers up her spine.

"Mhmm." She giggled.

"Tell my you're as horny as I am." Stan told her as his hand around her went down to her clit and started rubbing it while still pounding into her so hard.

"Hornier." She replied in excitement and still managing to keep her voice down while receiving clit massaging and pussy fucking from him at the same time making her breathing so heavy. "You're getting so much better, babe."

"Good to hear, my goddess of lust." He said with a tease. "But there's something we haven't tried before." He said with a wink.

"And what's that?" She asked him.

"This." He said as he lifted her up by her waist with his right arm around it and by her left thigh with his left hand.

"Ooh..." She gasped in surprisement when she felt her quarterback's strength lift her up and still fucking her.

Stan is now holding Wendy by her thighs with her legs spread wide open, her right arm around his neck for support, his manhood still inside making sexual contact with her womanhoodand sliding in and out of it by lifting her up and down while still holding onto her.

"Baby, you are so strong." She moaned in excitement still feeling most of Stan's 8 inches sliding in and out of her while being lifted up at the same time.

"Not just this, dear." Stan told her and he starting sucking on her right nipple making her head look up, eyes rolled back and her moans of ecstasy increase more.

"Ohhh, Stanny. This is amazing!" Wendy moaned with her left hand still over her mouth.

Stan and Wendy kept on their love making in the butterfly position for the next couple of minutes until then... their orgasms are getting closer by the sound of their heavy lustful breathing getting more intense and faster.

"W-Wendy, I-I'm about to..." Stan moaned still lifting his girlfriend up and down and still pounding into her.

"S-Stan, I-I-I'm about to too." Wendy moaned with her face leaning into his head.

With one more big final thrust, "I'm cumming!" They shouted out quietly in unison as Stan's cum bursted out into his condom as Wendy's juices gushed out onto his protected cock. He pulled out of her, put her down on her feet, sat down together and Wendy fell into her boyfriend's chest, his strong arms wrapped around her, both of them panting for air and they looked each other's eyes with a loving smile.

"How was that, babe?" Stan asked her as he cupped her face.

Wendy pressed her sweet soft lips onto his, kissed him and pulled away.

"That was incredible, sweetie." She said still smiling. "Every time we fuck no matter when and where, you always get better at it."

"And so do you, baby." He replied with a tap on her nose and kissed her forehead.

"One of my best orgasms ever." She said happily. "And you are so strong, baby. How did you manage to lift me like that?" She asked him.

"I've just been lifting on the bench more often." He answered.

"How much now?" She asked while feeling his left toned bicep with her finger tips, resulting in a tease.

"265 pounds." He began. "Just so it would not only be enough to throw the ball more further, but maybe enough for the butterfly position as well." He said with a lustful tone and a wink.

"Ah... so that explains why you can hold me in the air longer while fucking me." She figured out with a surprising smile and kissed his lips again. "And no wonder why you keep getting better at this too." She said warmly and winking back.

After 3 minutes of relaxing into each other's arms, catching their breath and Stan's cock softening, the intimate couple got up, Stan took off his used condom and tossed it in the garbage can as Wendy took out a pair of clean hand towels from her SPHS cheer duffle bag so she and Stan can clean their faces and crotches off.

After they cleaned themselves up, Stan pulled his boxers, girdle and pants back up as Wendy pulled down her bra, shirt and then put her panties back on followed by her short shorts.

Stan put his helmet through the collar under the inside of his jersey covered shoulder pads so he can carry all of them in his right hand as Wendy put the used hand towels in her duffle bag, zipped it up and put it over her left shoulder. And the two lovers happily walked back to their respective locker rooms while holding hands with their fingers interlocked.

As they approached the boy's locker room, Stan let go of her hand and slapped her right butt cheek making her giggle and to turn around and look at him with a sexy smile.

"Need a ride home, babe?" Stan asked her.

"Sure, sweetie." Wendy replied. "And another time, I would like another ride on your stick." She said teasingly while licking her lips.

"Always a little frisky one, eh?" He asked in a sexy tone.

"Always." She replied with another wink and went into the girl's locker room.

Stan happily turned back and went into the boys locker room and ran into Coach PC.

"Stan? What are you still doing out, son?" Coach PC asked in confusion.

"I uh, just did a little extra running after practice." Stan lied.

"It's only been almost a half hour since practice ended." He said looking at his watch. "Always save your energy. Now go wash up, go home and rest up, son." Coach PC told him as he patted his shoulder.

Stan sighed in relief. He walked to his locker, undressed completely naked, grabbed a towel and went into the showers to wash up. After all showered up, dressed back into his regular clothes, gear put back in his locker and locked up, Stan walked out of the boy's locker room, saw Wendy waiting for him by the girl's locker room door, they happily walked to Stan's car while holding hands. Stan unlocked the car, they got in, Stan turned it on, drove Wendy home to drop her off and then drove back to his house.

_End of chapter 5..._

* * *

**It's official! Kenny and Millie have gone all the way and now are a couple! :) And Stendy have gone at it again ;) I will end up having much time as to get at least a couple more chapters in due to this coronavirus shit making me miss 3 weeks of work /**


	6. Father son QBBQ competition

**No spiciness in this chapter, just a friend and family barbecue. And some random no reason competition all because of Randy's taunting big mouth against Kyle. This oughta be good...**

* * *

Wednesday 5:00, the Marshes, Broflovskis, Uncle Jimbo, Ned, Mr. Denkins, Bebe, Wendy and a couple of Ike's friends are all having a BBQ in the backyard of the Marsh residence. The boys were even right on time after Coach Charles decided to end practice 45 minutes earlier. Now, Ike is playing football catch with his friends and Stan, Wendy, Kyle and Bebe are sitting at a table talking.

The other grown-ups are having a good time of their own as well, even Gerald and Randy, who are sitting in their chairs and having a few beers.

"Ike has been dying to get into a bulls jersey, but in a couple more years from now he'll be in 8th grade and that's where we will hold him back a year, so he'll be a bit more bigger and taller for junior varsity tryouts." Gerald said to Randy. "He also had that ankle injury during a South Park Elementary Cows game last year, but he looks ready to go now. Ain't that right, son?" He said and then turned to Ike, who is too busy playing catch. "Ike?" He asked trying to get his attention after Ike threw a pass to one of his friends. "Ike!" He said and finally got his attention.

"Hmm?" Ike caught his father's attention as the ball is coming to him and it him directly on the right side of his face. "Ow!" He screamed out in pain, but seemed to be okay and Randy laughed. "I'm okay." He told everyone while rubbing his face.

"He is very excited to play." Shelia told Sharon.

"He'll probably be a benchwarmer too, just like his brother." Shelly snickered.

"That's enough, young lady!" Sharon told Shelly with a stern tone.

"Shame nobody had any mind to hold us back when we were kids, eh, Gerald?" Randy asked while holding a football. "Hell I wasn't so bad myself." He said as he got off his chair and tossed the ball to Stan who also got out of his chair. "Stan? Toss me one, son. Let's show them your old man still got it." He said to his only son as Kyle and Bebe snickered at him and gets into a ready position. "5-yard curl on two. Hut! Hut!" He shouted out.

He jogs 5 yards, stops and turns, Stan throws, Randy catches it and the grownups and Wendy clapped as Stan sat back down.

"Slow enough he could've mailed it." Gerald commented while drinking a beer.

"Well, there you go, Gerry boy." Randy said as he gave Gerald the football.

"Oh no." Kyle said to himself quietly like humiliation is about to happen.

"Let's see it, old man!" Randy said in a drunken voice.

"Let's show them how it's done." Gerald said to Kyle after he set his beer down and tossed the ball to him.

"But Dad, come on, you're gonna fall on the barbecue." Kyle said, as he caught the ball and got off his chair.

"Slant left on three. Don't talk back to your father." Gerald told to his older son as he gets down in a 3-point stance. "Down. Set. Hut! Hut! Hut!" He shouted out and runs a slant faster than Randy jogging. "Come on, son, hit me!" He said while running.

Kyle throws the ball, off of Gerald's finger tips, crashes into the fence and falls. Randy laughed and Stan and Wendy both let out a chuckle.

"Well, I guess butterfingers just runs in the family." Randy joked.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Gerald asked, walking towards Randy after getting up from an incomplete pass by Kyle.

"Come on, I was just kidding. Don't get your panties in a bitchy bunch." Randy teased.

"If PC weren't such a prick, my boy would be starting quarterback." Gerald said.

"Is that a fact? You think he's a starter?" Randy asked.

"That right." Gerald answered as he hand Randy back the ball."

"WOO! I smell a challenge, Ned." Stan's Uncle Jimbo told Ned.

"How about you, Kyle? Do you think you're better than my son?" Randy asked Kyle and he just stood there without answering. "Well, hell, it ain't multiple choice. I think it's best we settle this once and for all." He said and then turned to Stan. "Get up, Stan. Let's show them what it takes to start for PC's bullies." He told his son while putting an empty beer can on top of his head and Stan gets out of his chair again.

"Stop it, Mr. Marsh. This isn't funny!" Bebe said.

"Knock off this can on top of my head. Show them what you're made of." Randy told Stan as he is about to throw the ball.

"Come on, turd! Nail the can! Nail it!" Shelly chanted out for her little brother in the background.

Stan throws the ball and it hit the can off his head with him holding it or flinching and on the first try. Randy laughed, Stan let out a small smile.

"You're up, Gerry boy." Randy said to Gerald.

Gerald picked up the football and tossed it to Kyle.

"Dad, come on, this is stupid." Kyle said in an annoyed tone.

"Throw it." Gerald told Kyle as he put an empty beer can on top of his head.

"Oohh. Looks like someone is sporting some attitude now, I see." Randy taunted.

Kyle's face looks like he's getting irritated from all the insults from Randy and Shelly and his parents chanting him to throw the ball and hit the can off Gerald's head.

"Be a winner and throw the damn ball!" Gerald said.

"Come on, Kyle, you can do it!" Shelia chanted to her older son.

"Sit on the bench! Show us what you do best!" Randy taunted.

"That turd's chicken!" Shelly also taunted.

"Yeah, he is a chicken!" Randy agrees with his older daughter and they started making fun of Kyle with chicken sounds.

"Throw that damn ball!" Gerald exclaimed.

"Hey, loser, feel like chicken tonight?" Randy asked jokingly.

"Why do our boyfriend's fathers always have to go at it with each other that involves QB competition between our men?" Bebe asked in an irritated tone.

"Tell me about it." Wendy agreed, also irritated and crossing her arms.

"You can do it!" Shelia yelled out.

"I raised you to be a winner, so throw that damn ball already!" Gerald exclaimed again. "Fire that motherfucking pigskin!" Gerald exclaimed one last time as he repositioned the can on his head again.

Kyle now even more irritated, now turned around and threw the ball, but he was a bit late on the release, it hit Gerald in the face so hard it gave him a broken bloody nose and he fell to the ground holding his hurt nose in pain.

"Ouch!" Gerald yelled out in pain. Half the grownups went up to him to check and see if he's okay.

"Get some ice for him." Sharon said.

"Not ice, get him another beer or two." Randy said jokingly.

"Oh man, that's one shot to the face he took." Uncle Jimbo said.

"Kyle can't throw." Ned said teasingly.

"Come on, Ned. Really?" Jimbo asked him.

"I'm sorry." Ned apologized.

Kyle looked back at the scene of some of the adults, including his mother, gathered around his father after breaking his nose and causing it to bleed badly by accident with a bad throw with doing anything or saying a word.

_End of chapter 6..._

* * *

**Quite a short chapter without any spiciness involved, yes I know. Why does ranting Randy Marsh always start shit, involving Kyle getting brought into it every time. Something terrible is about to happen next chapter. :O**


	7. A tragic night and lucky comeback

**Let's see ****if we change most of the slang words/terms of the male erection with some different ones that could be funnier than the ones in the movie, including replacing Pedro with another common guy's name that could be a bit funny too. XD. I got a really bad feeling that something bad is about to happen in this chapter and let's see if the team will be lucky enough if it does.**

* * *

Thursday 11:23 AM at South Park High, Kyle, Cartman, Clyde, Butters, Craig and other random boys and girls are in 4th period Health class taught by Ms. Stevens. She is writing "Sexual Reproduction" on the chalkboard. As she finished, she turned around, got her class's attention.

"Ladies and gentlemen. Please take your seats." She announced as the students sat in their respective desks. "We are adults," She began. "and I think it's necessary that me move beyond the common nomenclature commonly associated with sexual reproduction." She said pointing at what she wrote on the chalkboard. Cartman, who is barely sweating, raised his hand, but she made him put his hand down without saying a word. "Now I want everybody together to go ahead and say, 'Penis, penis, penis, vagina, vagina, vagina'." She demonstrated to her class and nobody said anything. "Come on, you all, say it." She encouraged.

"Penis, penis, penis, vagina, vagina, vagina." Said the entire class awkwardly in unison.

"Good! Now I think it's also very that discuss and discard any slang terms for different sex organs." She told her class and Cartman raised his hand again. "Please." She told Cartman and he put his hand down.

"Because today, we are going begin our study of the male erection." She continued and the students laughed at what she said and Cartman raised his hand again. "Hand down, Eric." She told him again and he puts his hand down again and began to ask questions for the names of the male erection.

"Okay, so what are a few slang expressions for the male erection we want to identify in this card?" She asked. Butters Stotch raised his hand and caught her attention. "Butters?" She asked him.

"Boner?" Butters answered with a guess and everyone cracked a laugh. "Is boner one of them, ma'am?" He asked.

"Yes. Boner is good. Boner is very..." She paused as she saw Cartman raise his hand again for the fourth time. "What is it, Eric?" She asked as she finally caught his attention.

"Can I go to the bathroom?" Cartman asked her.

"Yes, you may." She answered him and he got out of his desk, left the class and went to the restroom. "Now, does anybody have others before we move on?" She asked and then turned to Kyle. "Mr. Broflovski,... care to share with us?" She asked for Kyle's attention.

"The male erection?" Kyle asked. "Uh... Pitching a tent. Sporting wood. Fun stick. Middle stump. The extender." Kyle answered a few random slang terms to her as the other students snickered.

"Thank you, Kyle." Ms. Stevens said, as Kyle continued naming a few more random slang words to the male erection.

"Wang, wanger, whoopie stick, lap rocket, skin flute, pink torpedo, flesh sword." Kyle continued as everyone else, including Craig, Clyde and Butters, all cracking a laugh in between every other two to three names Kyle keeps answering. Ms. Stevens is just standing there, paused with a stunned and confusing look on her face on all the random names Kyle is still blurting out.

"Keep it up, Kyle. This shit is hilarious!" Craig laughed.

"I know, right?" Clyde agreed.

"Uh, blue-vein sausage, meat popsicle, love muscle, goofy goober, trouser snake, baby maker, leaky hose, crotch tower, mushroom on a stick, helmet head, purple-headed yogurt slinger," Kyle continued answering, as the students burst it out laughing one more time leaving a stunned and confused Ms. Stevens. "and uh... Percy." He finished.

"Percy?" Ms. Stevens asked, in confusion.

"Mhmm." Kyle answered, with a nod.

In the boy's bathroom, Cartman was in front of a sink with cold water running and putting some on his face. He looked closely at himself through the mirror looking like he's going to black out. He's been feeling like this and experiencing some symptoms in his head ever since that double block he made on the two players at once against Longmont last week. He left the bathroom and went back to class all his chest covered in water along with his sweat, opened the door and closed it leaving the teacher with a worried look.

"Eric, are you okay?" Ms. Stevens asked all worried.

"Yes, ma'am." Cartman said with a tired dizzy look as he walked back to his desk. As he made it to his desk and is about to sit down, he collapsed dragging his desk down with him and fainted. Everyone got out of their seats to check on him as he blacked out.

"Call the nurse." Kyle told Ms. Stevens and she did.

* * *

20 minutes later in the nurse's office, Coach PC came in.

"Go on now." He told the nurse so he can talk to Cartman privately and she left the office and closed the door. "So how you feeling, son? He asked.

"Can't seem to hold down any chow, sir." Cartman answered while panting.

"Must be nerves or something." Coach PC guessed. "Don't you worry. You're still gonna play every minute of that game tomorrow." He told him.

"Nurse doesn't think I should play though." Cartman told.

"Oh, she doesn't, does she?" Coach PC asked.

"Because of how I got my head whacked on that double block last week." Cartman told him specifically.

"Well, she don't have no league title to win, does she?" Coach PC asked while challenging the nurse's authority. "I'm gonna ask you, son." He began. "Are you ready to go?" He asked.

"Yes, sir." Cartman answered in defeat.

"That's my soldier." Coach PC said proudly and patting his shoulder. "Now you rest here and take advantage. See you at 3:30 practice." He told him as he left the nurse's office.

"Yes, sir." Cartman said still resting on the bed.

* * *

10:45 at Peter Charles stadium, the South Park Bulls are playing a home game against the Englewood Eagles and are trailing 24-19 with a little under minute and a half left in the 4th quarter and Bulls with no timeouts left. 3rd & 10, Eagles have the ball at the their own 47.

"Hut!" Shouted out the Eagles quarterback (8) taking the snap. He throws a screen pass to his running back (29).

The Eagles running back jukes a defender and the Bulls free safety, Kevin Stoley (23) makes a hard tackle bringing him down at the Bulls 44-yard line after a 11 yard catch and run. Eagles are burning much time off the clock.

"4th down & 1, 1:17 left to play, Englewood leading 24-19. If South Park hopes to win this game, they have to stop Englewood right here." Frank Hammond commented through the microphone.

The entire crowd is waving their black and dark green rally towels around and cheering so in the stands. On the sidelines, some of the players are on a knee praying for a stop. Cartman is sitting on the bench with an oxygen tank next to him with some wires attached to it and a cup mask attached to the other end and Cartman holding it breathing for oxygen to stay in the game. Trent Boyett, the Bulls middle linebacker (52), just got the play signal from the defensive coordinator calling it from the sidelines and went into the huddle to tell his defense the play.

"34 stack, engage eight, blitz. 34 stack, engage eight, blitz." Trent told his defense. "Ready?"

"Break!" Shouted and clapped the entire team in unison.

The South Park defense breaks the huddle into a 3-4-4 defensive formation and the Eagles offensive huddle also breaks and now lining up in an I-formation as they will go for it on 4th & 1 to put this game away. The two outside linebackers (39 and 50), Trent and the other inside linebacker (48) along with him all getting ready to blitz, even their four defensive backs are getting ready to blitz, too.

"You're mine, bitch." Trent whispered to himself while aggressively looking and pointing at Englewood's running back.

"Hut!" Shouted out the Englewood QB, taking the snap.

The 3 defensive linemen and two outside line backers shut down the gaps with the most of the O-line going down with them allowing Trent and #48 to blitz and hurdle up the middle unblocked but 48 ended up getting blocked by the Eagles fullback (40) leaving it up to Trent, the two corners get blocked by the two receivers, strong safety gets blocked, the QB gives it to his running back, going up the middle, Trent and Kevin coming at him full speed and THEY TACKLED HIM SO HARD IN THE BACKFIELD FOR A LOSS OF 3 AT THE BULL 47-YARDLINE! SOUTH PARK BALL! And the crowd cheered so loud, as they saw star middle linebacker and leading tackler, Trent Boyett, and free safety, Kevin Stoley make a huge stop on 4th & 1 and giving the Bulls a chance to come back and win the game with only 54 seconds left.

"He's stopped in the backfield!" Frank Hammond shouted out through the microphone, as the crowd went wild. "Trent Boyett, comes up on a blitz and makes a big stop for South Park, assisted by Kevin Stoley."

_In the stands..._

"Yes! Our ball! We got those bastards!" Randy told to Sharon.

_On the sidelines..._

"That's ours to win now! Ours to win! Offense, let's go out there and win this ball game." Coach PC shouted out, then turning to his offense as they jogged back onto the field, minus Cartman, and waiting for Stan to get the play from Coach PC while walking towards him and strapping his helmet. "I-right, 3-58. Let's go." He told Stan the play and Stan goes jogging onto the field to give the offense the play.

_Back in the stands_

"Come on, Stan!" Randy chanted for his son while clapping

_On the track behind the SPHS sidelines where the cheerleaders are cheering and jumping up and down_

"Let's go, baby!" Wendy cheered so loud while jumping up and down.

_On the field_

"Let's go! Let's go!" Shouted out a fired up Stan, as he jumped up and down twice into the huddle.

"Cartman, I need you for one more drive, Hoss. Get in there! Get in there!" Coach PC told Cartman, as he came off the bench and slowly walking towards the field but then stopped by Kyle.

"Are you sure you're all right to play?" Kyle asked Cartman, who is still feeling dizzy and nauseous. "If you're not all right, say something." He confronted him.

"Broflovski, get your ass back on that bench!" Coach PC demanded Kyle as he separated him and Cartman, leaving Cartman to go onto the field. "Let's go, boys! Let's go! Ours to win now. Door's open, let's go!" He shouted out and clapping his hands.

Kyle just standing there looking at him like he's too obsessed with winning.

"Break!" Shouted out and clapped the Bulls offense in unison and breaking the huddle, lining up in a pro set formation. Cartman looking so drowsy, he could barely stay wake as he's lining up in his right guard position, looking like he's going to blackout again (uh-oh...). Offense is ready to go. Eagles defense lined up in a 4-3-4 formation.

"Down. Set. HUT!" Stan shouted out, as he took the snap.

Cartman collapsed to the ground and fainted as the center (63) snapped the ball. Stan drops back to pass, Craig and Token pass blocking for him, the Eagles defensive tackle (92) comes up the big open gap that Cartman was supposed to block before he collapsed. He hit Stan so hard for a loss of 5 yards and forced a fumble on him. Stan's right foot landed first, but his right knee slightly popped, it didn't sound very serious, but it was painful he screamed out in pain after the pop, Token was able to recover the ball 4 yards back from the spot where Stan got sacked. Still South Park ball, but a total loss of 9 on the play and bringing up 2nd & 19 at the Bull 38-yard line.

Stan was still on the ground screaming out in pain holding his right knee like he can't move it and can't get up. The ref called an official's timeout due to an injury and stopping the clock at 0:43.

_In the stands, the entire crowd were standing on their feet with stunned and shocked looks on their faces seeing Stan go down, especially Randy._

"Lord, don't do this to me." Randy said to himself all worried, as he just saw his son go down and started to leave the stands.

_On the field_

The entire Bulls team taking a knee and leaving a stunned and shocked Coach PC standing up, seeing the catastrophe on Stan. The two medical technicians, who were operating the ambulance by the drive-in gate on the east side of the track came in with a stretcher for Stan.

The cheerleaders had sad stunned looks on their faces, especially Wendy, as tears were trickling down her cheeks and her voice broken into sobs. She looked so devastated to see her boyfriend get hurt.

_"Oh no! My Stanny is hurt. Oh my god, I hope his career is not in jeopardy."_ Wendy thought as she cried.

"Paul, I'll tell you, I've hardly ever heard the stadium this quiet." Frank Hammond commented through the microphone and continued. "Stan Marsh, laying there on the field. And you might or might not see his future going down the drain, committed to the University of Colorado, Boulder. And now what must this do to the Bulls' football plans?" He asked, through the microphone.

Coach PC removed his headset, still stunned at the now injured Stan on the ground. Cartman slowly got up from his consciousness, turned around to see a group of players and medical technicians behind him and surrounding Stan, who is still on the ground.

"Oh, god." Set a devastating Cartman as he took off his helmet, broke into tears and went over to Stan, who is surrounded by the two technicians, Kenny, Clyde, Craig, Token and Bridon kneeling for his support. "Stan. Please be okay, Stan!" Said Cartman taking a knee beside him and breaking down into tears.

"Oh, god. It's my knee, man." Stan shouted out in tears of pain as the two technicians slowly and gently lifted him up, putting him down on the stretcher while keeping his knee stable and raised the stretcher up.

"I'm so sorry, Stan." Cartman said between sobs.

"You busted your knee for us, we'll bust our asses for you, buddy." Craig told Stan as he patted his left shoulder.

The technicians carted Stan off the field, into the ambulance and drove off to the hospital as Cartman just stood there with a teary-eyed devastated look. The quarterback coach gave Kyle a football and patted his right shoulder, which is a sign that it's all up to him, probably for the rest of the season and if Stan ever comes back.

"You're looking now coming in, South Park fans, and you got Kyle Broflovski, looking to come in." Paul said from the announcer's booth along with Frank.

"Yeah, and you've taken more snaps than he's taken." Frank chuckled.

Kyle, now irritated, went to the bench to put the ball down, grabbed his helmet and went to Coach PC.

_From the stands, Gerald, who has a bandage on the bridge of his broke nose, got his wife's attention_

"Hey, look, Sheila. Kyle's finally going in." Gerald told her.

_On the track behind the SPHS sidelines, Bebe walks up towards Wendy_

"I am so sorry, hun." Bebe told her best friend with a sorrow look on her face as she put her hand on her shoulder.

"I know..." Wendy replied with a sniffle and tears still rolling down her cheeks as she is still seeing her injured boyfriend being carted off the field.

"I hope he will be fine, Wendy." Red said with a sad hopeful look as the others nodded in agreement.

"Thanks, girls." Wendy said while wiping the tears off her face. "But now, we got a comeback to make." She told everyone.

"And besides, Kyle is going in!" Bebe told everyone and everyone snickered again.

"He better not fuck this up." Heidi said.

"Or the next 3 games." Annie added.

Bebe paused and started feeling nervous.

_Back on the field, Cartman still watching Stan go into the ambulance as Token is trying to get his attention_

"We got a game here. Let's go. Come on. We got a game to win, let's go." Token told Cartman and they went back into a huddle with the rest of the offense and waiting for Kyle to get the play call from Coach PC.

"Watch me for the signals. Stay focused." Coach PC advised Kyle. "Don't worry, son. I'm behind you." He patted his helmet. "Let's go. Let's go."

Kyle jogged onto the field, to give the offense the play and the crowd barely clapped, as Kyle goes in.

_In the stands_

"Well, there goes the season." Officer Peterson said.

"That Broflovski ain't worth Charmin extra soft he wipes his ass with." Mr. Denkins told Officer Peterson on about Kyle.

"That overrated nobody is gonna lose the game for us!" Shouted out a random male adult SPHS fan.

_On the field where the offense is in a huddle_

"He, he seems hurt, Kyle. It's all my fault, dude. It's all my fault." Cartman told him.

"It's all right, man. Don't worry about it, we gotta focus." Kenny said as he tapped Cartman's left shoulder.

"I-right, 492, X-post on one. I-right, 492, X-post on one. Ready?" Kyle told the offense.

"Break" Shouted and clapped out the entire offense in unison as their huddle broke up, jogging to their respective positions and lining up into a pro set formation. Kenny on the left and Clyde on the right

"Here we go with Broflovski at quarterback." Frank Hammond said, through the microphone.

"Yeah, they say that he's a scrub who scratches himself way better than he throws the ball." Paul Nelson stated, jokingly.

_On the track, where the SPHS cheerleaders are at behind the sidelines_

"Bebe?" Jessica began. "I swear to god, if Kyle screws up and loses this game for us, I'm gonna fucking kick his ass." She told Bebe, threateningly.

"Yeah, and same goes for Cartman for getting Stan hurt." Nelly agreed.

"If the season is over already, I'm blaming Kyle for that." Esther angrily told Bebe.

"Yeah, Bebe, your boyfriend is a failure as a quarterback." Jenny joked.

"Come on, Kyle." Bebe said after a gulp. Wendy put a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sure it will be fine, Bebe. Come on. See what happens, it might be all right." Wendy calmly said to her best friend, then went back to her position and began to start another routine. "Ready!?" Wendy began as she got the girls attention and they turned around to face the crowd.

"Okay!" The girls began in unison for a routine. "S-P-H-S, Come on, Bulls, come back!"

"S-P-H-S, Come on Bulls, come back!"

"S-P-H-S, Come on, Bulls, come back!" The cheerleaders shouted out loud in unison and clapped once after the words to their routine, repeating the exact same thing two more times and then paused for 2 seconds.

"LET'S GO, BULLS!" The girls shouted out to the crowd in unison while jumping up and down, as they got the crowd pumped up and went back to their positions.

_Back on the field after the cheerleading routine, Kyle and the offense lined up with Kenny wide left and Clyde wide right._

"Teal 41! Teal 41! Down! Set! HUT!" Kyle shouted out as he took the snap.

Kyle drops back to pass with Token and Craig pass blocking for him, O-line doing their job well, Kenny wide left runs a deep post, cuts going diagonal right and burned the Eagles cornerback (18) by 3 steps with strong safety help also burned by Kenny as well, Kyle sees it, he throws, and it is... CAUGHT BY KENNY McCORMICK AT THE EAGLE 14-YARD, THE CORNER AND FREE SAFETY EACH MISSED A TACKLE, KENNY RUNNING FOR 6 MORE YARDS AND THE STRONG SAFETY (20) TACKLES HIM AT THE EAGLE 8-YARD LINE AFTER A 54-YARD CATCH RECEPTION. And the crowd and cheerleaders, especially the Broflovski family and Bebe, cheered so loud and wild, as they saw Kyle complete a deep pass on the first attempt, bringing up 1st & Goal at the Eagle 8-yard line.

"Kyle Broflovski with a 54-yard pass! Where did this kid come from?" Frank Hammond asked excitedly.

_In the stands, the Broflovski's cheering so loud for their older son as they also saw him complete that big pass putting the Bulls in perfect position to win the game._

"That's my boy! Ha ha ha!" Gerald yelled out excitedly.

"Way to go, bubee!" Shelia chanted out.

_On the track where the cheerleaders are at behind the SPHS sidelines,cheering loud and jumping up and down after seeing Kyle complete that 54 yard pass to Kenny_

"That's my boyfriend #12! WOO! Nice pass, Kyle!" Bebe shouted and cheered out loud and excitedly.

"WOO! Nice catch, baby!" Millie shouted and cheered out loud and excitedly to Kenny.

_On the field, Kyle and the offense quickly jogging up to the line of scrimmage and line up quickly as the clock is winding down since they have no timeouts left._

"Everybody on the ball! Get on the ball!" Kyle shouted out to the entire offense as they're making their way to the last scrimmage as fast as they can.

_In the stands_

"He's got to stop the clock!" Shouted out a hot tempered Mr. Denkins as the clock is now at 20 seconds and winding down as the Bulls offenses lined up at the line of scrimmage.

"Stop play! Stop play!" Kyle shouted out to the offense telling them to line up quickly so he can spike the ball.

"The clock's still running! The clock's still running!" Frank is saying through the microphone.

"Hut!" Kyle shouted out as he took the snap and then spiked the ball onto the ground to stop the clock with 0:09 left and bringing up 2nd & Goal.

The offensive coordinator is giving Kyle the signal from the sidelines and he somehow can't make it out on what he's calling. He gives him the signal again and Kyle still doesn't understand it.

"You got it!" Coach PC yelled out to Kyle.

"Fuck it." Kyle said to himself as he went back into the huddle. "I don't know what play they're calling." Kyle said and decided to call a random play.

"Last chance for the Bulls." Frank commented through the microphone.

Kyle and the offense lined up in an I-formation with Kenny on the right and Clyde on the left, Bridon lined up on the left side of the left tackle. The formation that the offensive coordinator did not call for.

"This is not the formation! That's not the formation!" Coach PC yelled out from the sidelines.

"Hut!" Kyle shouted out as he took the snap.

He hands it off to Token, stops beyond the last scrimmage, throws back the ball to Kyle, caught and is on the run going left. Clyde blocked the outside linebacker (32) as the other cornerback (37) who was covering him now going after Kyle, but Kyle juked and the corner missed the tackle at the 5-yard line and the free safety coming to make a tackle. Kyle dives from the 2-yard and HE CROSSES THE GOAL LINE AND IS IN FOR THE GAME WINNING TOUCHDOWN AS THE FREE SAFETY CAME IN A BIT LATE TO MAKE THE PLAY! SOUTH PARK TAKES A 25–24 LEAD WITH 0:02 LEFT TO PLAY!

"Broflovski is in! Touchdown! Touchdown! Peter Charles pulls off another comeback! Unbelievable!" Frank Hammond shouted out through the microphone as the crowd goes louder and wild.

The entire SPHS crowd and cheerleaders cheered very loud as they saw Kyle score the game winning touchdown.

_On the track_

"Way to go, baby!" Bebe cheered so loud in excitement to her boyfriend.

_On the sidelines_

Coach PC was surprised that his back up quarterback, who could end up starting the rest of the season for Stan, manage to put the Bulls back in the lead and on the wrong formation.

_"Not too bad son, but you're very lucky I'll let it slide this time." _Coach PC thought to himself.

_On the field_

"Yeah, buddy!" Kenny shouted out to Kyle as he lightly head banged him.

Kyle turned around and sees the entire crowd and cheerleading squad, especially his family and girlfriend, cheering so loud and applauding and he is so amazed he has this much attention around him.

"Holy shit!" Kyle said to himself as he went back into the offensive huddle.

They made the 2-point conversion to take a 27-24 lead. They go for a squib kick up the middle, one of the blockers (49) in the second row got the ball and started to run with it and gets tackled as time went down to 00:00 AND THAT'S THE BALL GAME AND THE CROWD GOES WILD AGAIN!

**Final Score: South Park 27, ****Englewood 24**

**Next Friday's game:**** Wellington Bears**

After wishing Englewood good game, talking about next Friday's game against the Wellington Bears and calling a break, the team and coaches headed for the locker room. As Kyle was walking towards the cheerleaders, he gets greeted with a jump hug and kiss by his long bushy blonde haired cheerleading girlfriend.

"That was so awesome, baby!" Bebe told Kyle while still embraced to him with her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck and Kyle set her down onto her feet.

"Thanks, sweetie." He said and then kissed her back.

"See, girls?" Bebe asked. "Didn't doubt him for a minute." She said as she kisses him on the cheek."

The entire cheer squad, except Nelly, were also quite surprised to see that Kyle stepped up to take Bulls back to win the game.

"I thought he wouldn't have what Stan has." Red said quite surprised with a sly smile.

"That was amazing, Kyle." Millie said with Kenny beside her.

"So what'd you girls think?" Kenny asked.

"Your catch was very hot like you, sweetie." Millie told Kenny as kissed his lips and pinched his butt making him squeal like a school girl.

Millie and the other girls giggled at the sound of his girlish squeal.

"That was pretty good, Kyle." Heidi said as she patted his shoulder.

"Nice play, Kyle." Jenny said to him with a thumbs up and a smile.

"Oh, come on. It was only just two plays." Nelly snickered.

"Hey, don't be such a prude, Nelly!" Annie began. "He didn't do so bad. And at least we came back and got the win."

"I know, but there is three more games now." Nelly stated. "So let's see if he can handle a full game next Friday." Nelly joked with a smirk.

"Listen, Nelly!" Wendy began with Kyle and Bebe standing beside her. "I'm the head cheerleader and you're not, so I don't ever want to hear anymore shit talking on my best friend's boyfriend comparison to my boyfriend from you again or so help me, I will kick your ass off the squad!" She demanded with a warning.

Nelly stood there in shock and let out a gulp. "Yes, Wendy..." Nelly admitted in defeat and let out a sigh.

"And also I'm certain we'll be fine with Kyle starting." Heidi said with a smile.

"Yeah, totally." Sally agreed.

"He can do it if Stan can." Kal also agreed

"For now." Jessica snickered in disagreement.

"Watch it, Jess!" Wendy warned as she pointed at her. "Come on, girls. Y'all don't know for sure what will happen next Friday, so let's see what will happen then." She stated.

"She's right, y'all know." Linda told the others in agreement.

"Totally. She proves a point." Lola agreed.

Kenny and the rest of the cheerleaders, went to their respective locker rooms, except Kyle, Bebe and Wendy.

"I am so sorry about that Kyle." Wendy apologized to him. "But you did great! I'm pretty sure Stan would be very proud of you when he hears about this." Wendy told Kyle proudly.

At that moment, Kyle's eyes widened as Stan's name got mentioned.

"Stan! Holy shit!" Kyle remembered. "Girls, we got to go shower and change and then I'll drive us to the hospital to go see him." Kyle told Wendy and Bebe.

"In fact, his family are on their way now." Bebe said.

"Well, there's no time to lose. Let's do this." Kyle said to the two girlfriends of him and his injured best friend as they now just walked to their respective locker rooms.

8 minutes later of showering, drying up, putting his gear back in his locker and locking it up, Kyle exited the boy's locker room as Wendy and Bebe exited the girl's locker room, all dressed casually.

"Let's go, girls." Kyle said as Wendy and Bebe followed him to his car (_dark green 1992 Honda Prelude Si VTEC 2-door coupe.)_, Kyle unlocked it, Bebe sat in the front as Wendy sat in the back, Kyle turned his car on and they drove off to the hospital. Meanwhile, Kenny, Cartman, some of the other football players, friends and the other cheerleaders all went to another postgame party at Kevin's house.

_End of chapter 7..._

* * *

_**Notable player stats VS Englewood:**_

**QB Stan Marsh: **Passing: 24/31, 183 yards, TD, INT; Rushing: 9 carries, 42 yards

**QB Kyle Broflovski: **Passing: 1/1, 54 yards; Receiving: 1 catch, 8 yards, TD

**RB Token Black:** Passing: 1/1, 8 yards, TD; Rushing: 18 carries, 112 yards; Receiving: 4 catches, 29 yards

**WR Kenny McCormick: **11 catches, 132 yards

**WR Clyde Donovan: **4 catches, 51 yards, TD

**MLB Trent Boyett:** 12 solo tackles, 8 assists, 3 TFL, 1 sack, FR

* * *

**Good news: The South Park Bulls came back to beat the Englewood Eagles 27-24 and it's all thanks to the backup quarterback, Kyle Broflovski. :) Seems like he's proving everyone wrong, but like Nelly said before, it was only two plays and let's see if he can handle starting all game next Friday night against the Wellington Bears ;)**

**Bad news: Stan was sent to the hospital. And after the game, Kyle, Wendy and Bebe are on their way to the hospital.**

**Before that go ahead touchdown happened, the Bulls could only put up two touchdowns, 1 for 2 on the extra point and made two field goals, which explained their 19 points.**

**Will Stan be alright or will his football season end? Hopefully we will find out in the next chapter...**


	8. Thankful news and hot hospital time

**We shall officially see how Stan is and it's all up to Kyle to step up for him the rest of the season with 3 games left to play. WARNING! Chapter is rated M and this one finally involves only Kybe, so now let's see how smutty this one could be. ;)**

* * *

11:00 AM at Hell's Pass Hospital, Randy, Coach PC, Sharon, Shelly, Wendy, Kyle and Bebe are waiting anxiously in the hallway and beside the door another hallway, consisting of doors to respective rooms for all patients to rest in their respective beds. One of the doctors who took care of Stan's knee, Dr. Larry, comes through the door to notify the Marshes about Stan's knee injury and that they should be able to see him.

"Mr. Marsh?" Dr. Larry notified a worried Randy as he caught his attention followed Coach PC and the others, who all followed his attention. Randy and Coach PC the only two people in front of him just to be sure. "Stan doesn't needed any surgery, it's just a couple of sprains. He's resting in room 313 and you should be able to visit him in just a few minutes." Dr. Larry notified again.

"How long is he out?" Randy asked worryingly.

"Any chance for this season?" Coach PC asked hopefully.

"Look, Stan just suffered a grade II sprain in both his MCL and LCL. He's gonna need to keep that knee stable and off the ground for a while just to have it be active normally again." Dr. Larry explained.

"How long?" Randy asked impatiently.

"Minimum 2 weeks to a maximum 4 weeks on each ligament, if ever." Dr. Larry answered leaving a stunned devastated Randy.

"Will be good to go by the time when the playoffs happen?" Coach PC asked.

"Well, if he keeps his foot off the ground and his knee stabled for 2 to 3 weeks and then stretch it out a bit for at least 5 to 7 days, it would be possible." Dr. Larry answered in full explanation.

Everyone slightly smiled and sighed in relief that Stan's injury is not very serious, his season or his football career is not over and should be good to go when it comes to playoffs.

"You hear that, honey? Our Stanley is going to be okay." Sharon told Randy happily as she rubbed his shoulder from behind.

"Really?" Randy asked calmly. "Because Stan's ride? His scholarship to the University of Colorado, Boulder." He continued worrying.

"Randy." Sharon began. "It's only 2 to 4 weeks. And he'll be back when the playoffs come up." She told him specifically.

"Oh. Thank goodness." Randy sighed in relief.

"Look, I am amazed that his injury didn't become much worse than what he just suffered on the way how he planted his right foot onto the ground as he went down, but he didn't hesitate because he's got a really solid healthy knee." Dr. Larry told everyone in more detail. "The kid should considered himself lucky that he didn't." He said. "Now, if you all would kindly follow me, please?" He told everyone as they all followed him to the room where Stan is resting.

A minute later, Dr. Larry let the Marsh family, Wendy, Coach PC, Kyle and Bebe into room 313 and came to see Stan laying on the bed, almost out of his uniform, except for his sleeveless dark green mock (_a relaxed or non-relaxed compression T-shirt, sleeveless or not._), pants and the padding in it. Currently, is knee on top of two pillows for support and an icepack wrapped around it. He turned to his left and barely smiled to see his family, coach, girlfriend, best friend and his best friend's girlfriend/his girlfriend's best friend, come in to see him.

"Hey, guys!" Stan said with a slight smile while still feeling the swelling pain.

As they entered and stopped 8 feet in front of him, Wendy quickly pushed people out of her way and ran up to Stan, stopping right at the edge of his bed, leaned down and surprisingly kissed his lips while cupping his face as he did the same thing to her back for like six seconds, as everyone just stared awkwardly, in awe or in disgust...

"I'm so glad you're okay, sweetie... I was so worried that your football career would end." Wendy said happily with tears of joy.

"Well, I should consider myself lucky this didn't get way much worse." Stan said.

"I'm just so glad that my Stanny is not hurt very bad." Wendy said with a giggle as she took his hand into hers.

"Me too, babe. I love you." Stan said warmly.

"I love you too." Wendy replied back with a loving smile.

The couple brought themselves into another loving kiss and cupping each other's faces again for like three seconds, until they were interrupted...

"Ahem!" Sharon cleared her throat as she got the couple to stop kissing and look directly back at them.

"Sorry..." Stan and Wendy said in unison as she pulled herself away from her injured boyfriend and walked back towards the others.

"Sorry, Mrs. Marsh. I just got a little carried away." Wendy said while blushing and rubbing the back of her head.

"It's all right, Wendy." She said with a warm smile as she wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

She, along with the others walk towards Stan's hospital bed with Randy coming up first.

"You all right, kiddo?" Randy asked with a soft smile.

"I'll be fine, Dad." Stan replied with a smile back.

"So just 2 to 4 weeks?" Randy asked just to be sure.

"Yes, Dad." Stan answered.

"That's good." Randy said as he patted his shoulder, stepped back and now Sharon comes up.

"How are you feeling, Stanley?" Sharon asked warmly with worry.

"Just some swelling inside, but now I have an icepack around it." Stan said as he pointed to his knee.

"Get well soon, sweetie." Sharon said as she kisses his forehead, stepped back and now Shelly comes up.

"I'm just glad you didn't get really hurt that bad, Stan." Shelly told her little brother nicely, due to other people besides her family around her.

"That's the sweetest thing I've ever heard in a long time, sis." Stan said with a grin.

Shelly leans down to give her brother a hug and a soft pat on his right cheek, stepped back and Coach PC comes up.

"Doing okay there, son?" Coach PC asked his hurt star quarterback.

"Just starting to make progress now, coach." Stan answered and his smile disappeared as he just remembered the game. "And the game, who won?" He asked.

"We did." Coach PC answered surprisingly.

"But how?" Stan asked all confused.

"We got pretty lucky... and it's all thanks to him." Coach PC told Stan as he turned back to and pointed at Kyle.

"Kyle!?" Stan asked all surprised.

"Yes, him..." Coach PC answered calmly.

"Wow." Stan said still surprised.

"Even though his lack of communication speaks for itself." Coach PC whispered under his breath, stepped back and Kyle comes up.

"Kyle, come closer..." Stan began as Kyle came closer to him and paused with a 14-inch distance between the two. "There's one thing I need you to do for me." Stan told him in a semi-quiet tone.

"You need me to win the state championship?" Kyle guessed.

"No, just hand the ball off and try not to lose points!" Stan exclaimed.

"Right..." Kyle said, then paused for a couple seconds and Stan cracked up a laugh.

"I'm just kidding, dude. Come here." Stan joked and gave Kyle a high five and a hug. "So, how was it?"

"Really crazy and a bit confusing." Kyle answered.

"What happened while I was gone." Stan asked for specific detail on the Bulls' comeback win with Kyle under center the rest of the game-winning drive.

"Threw a 54-yard pass to Kenny that set up 1st & Goal, spiked the ball, couldn't figure out what play they were calling, so I called a different one,..." Kyle explained as Coach PC interrupted.

"On a wrong formation too." Coach PC added in interruption.

"Yeah, that... I gave it to Token, threw it back to me, got in for the touchdown and the got the two-point conversion." Kyle finished his explanation.

"Wow, dude. Crazy comeback, but good job, though. Way to keep us alive." Stan said proudly and shook Kyle's hand.

"That one's for you, buddy." Kyle said with a smile.

"But you seriously need to learn the signals and read the playbook more often. It's all up to you to finish the job. I'm counting on you, Kyle." Stan advised him.

"I won't let you down, captain." Kyle replied as he shook Stan's hand with a smile, stepped back and last but not least, Bebe, comes up.

"I hope you'll feel better soon, Stan." Bebe began. "And I promise you that my man will step up for you for the next 3 to 4 weeks." She finished.

"Just 3 more games, Bebe." Stan said. "If I can finish the job, so can he." He added.

"I bet he will." She said with a bright smile and then stepped back with all the others.

"Broflovski, go on home. Get some shuteye. Marshes appreciate you being here, but there's nothing more you can do tonight. Get on." Coach PC told Kyle.

Kyle nodded without saying a word, took Bebe's hand, they walked outside the room, but she felt

"You know Kyle, I have to go to the bathroom," She began. "but I don't really have to go." She whispered into his ear with a lustful tone as she ran her hand down to his butt.

"Well aren't you feeling a little frisky." Kyle whispered seductively.

"Oh yeah." Bebe whispered into his ear as she grasped his butt hard.

"Eeep." Kyle squealed.

Bebe giggled at his reaction, grabbed his hand and walked down the hallways to the left to find an unused/empty patient room. It didn't take long to find one as they just found five empty rooms in a row (324-328), they took the 3rd one in the middle (326), just so the sounds they'll be making soon that will go through the walls room to room in one direction and the other direction, won't go through so far, as long as they keep the moaning down.

They stopped in front of room 326 to check to see if the coast is clear and nobody is around in sight, she forcefully dragged him into the patient room, quietly closed and then locked the door, turns around back to him with a frisky smile on her face, walked towards him and wraps her arms around his neck.

"You know, baby... this a good way to spice up our relationship." She said with a sexy tone.

"Sex in the hospital?" Kyle asked with a guess.

"Oh yes." She answered.

"But, what if we get caught?" Kyle asked worryingly.

"It's fine. I locked the door, and besides, there's a curtain that goes around the bed. We'll be just fine. Now quit your bitchin' and get on the bed!" She told him in demand as she pushes him onto the bed

She walks up towards him, closes the curtain all the way around the bed, gets on the bed and then on top of Kyle. "And I meant it." She said with an evil smirk.

"Aren't you very horny?" Kyle asked with a lustful smile and tone.

"Very..." Bebe answered as she leaned down and kissed his lips fiercely and cupped his face.

Kyle started kissing her back, slid his tongue and licked her lips asking to come in, she opened her mouth and did the exact same thing, now their tongues began fighting in dominance as he started exploring his hands around her back and then onto her ass as she started grinding on his lap, making his hard-on increase and now both of them moaning through their French kiss.

After two minutes of making out, the couple broke the kiss and gasped for air. Bebe lifted up her long sleeve red shirt and black bra, revealing her enormous E-cup breasts to her boyfriend. Kyle got so turned on it caused his jaw to drop, mouth drool, eyes boggle and his erection twitch, causing her to giggle at the way he just reacted..

"Wow, much bigger than ever." Kyle said lustfully.

"I know, right?" Bebe agreed. "But don't just lay there, do something about these." She said while cupping her E-cups and giving him puppy dog eyes.

"As you wish, my busty babe." Kyle replied talking dirty as he started to feel and caress her huge tits, causing her to moan.

"Oh yes, baby, just like that." Bebe said between moans. "Mmm Kyle..." She moaned again.

After a half minute of breast massaging, Kyle leaned up towards Bebe's E-cup breasts and began sucking her left nipple while feeling her right breast at the same time to increase her ecstasy.

"Oh god, Kyle, yes. Just like that." Bebe moaned. "Oh, that's it, baby."

"Shhh. Not so loud sweetie. Remember." Kyle reminded her as he paused in the middle of his titty pleasuring.

"Sorry, but I just can't resist." Bebe apologized. "But I didn't say stop." She quietly demanded.

Kyle went back to continue, but now sucking her right nipple while feeling her left breast. After a couple minutes of titty pleasuring, Kyle removed his SPHS Varsity Letterman jacket, placed it on the chair next to the left side of the bed and laid back down. Bebe pressed his shirt up to his chest, exposing his muscular torso (close, but not as muscular as Stan), she started rubbing her hands up and down his small-mid sized pecs and abs while giving him a lustful expression.

"You look so sexy." She said lustfully while licking her lips. "Are you ready for this?" She asked with the same expression on her face.

"Yeah I am..." Kyle began as he got cut off by sound of his cell phone going off.

Kyle leaned over to reach into his jacket's pocket, grabbed his phone and noticed the call is coming from Wendy and answered the call.

"Hello?" Kyle asked in response.

_"Hey_,_ where are you guys?" _Wendy asked.

"Uh... why?" Kyle asked nervously.

_"Well, we're still here at the hospital, because like two doctors are trying to keep Stan restrained while the other two are pulling his pants off."_ Wendy told him.

As that was just mentioned, Kyle and Bebe started cracking out giggles for a few seconds, but quickly and quietly stopped so nobody outside the patient room will hear.

_"Seriously? What's so funny?" _Wendy asked in disgust.

"And why are they taking off his pants." Kyle asked.

_"So Coach PC can take every single piece of Stan's gear back to his locker." _Wendy began. _"But the other two doctors pulling his pants off are doing it carefully and slowly, because of his knee. It's gonna take like ten minutes, but where_ _are you?"_

"We're at my place, just hanging out." Kyle answered with a lie.

_"Will you guys please come get me as soon as they're done with Stan? Because I need a ride to Clyde's postgame party." _Wendy asked.

"Sure thing, Wendy. We'll be over there in a bit by the time uh... that's over with." Kyle answered.

_"Thanks, guys. See you in a bit."_ Wendy said.

"Alright. Bye." Kyle said, hung up his phone, put it back in his jacket pocket and leaned back up to the bed.

"Ten minutes?" Bebe asked.

"Shit. We gotta make this quick." Kyle said.

"But not too quick," Bebe began as she took his hand. "because I want this to last." She said in a seductive tone.

"I agree, sweetie." Kyle said. "But, I think I know a quick head start for the both of us." Kyle said lustfully with a wink.

"I know exactly what you're thinking." She said with a smirk.

Bebe got off of Kyle, slowly took off her black pants and matching panties, exposing her clean-shaved pussy underneath her skirt. After that, she slowly undid Kyle's belt, unbuttoned and unzipped his pants and pulled them down, exposing his hard 7.5 inch cock.

Bebe got back on top of Kyle, turned around and leaned down with her face towards his manhood and with her pussy and heart-shaped ass facing Kyle, moving it closer to his face.

"Your dick look so yummy, Kyle." Bebe said quietly as she began stroking his hard and licking his simultaneously.

"And your cunt looks so delicious, Bebe." Kyle said quietly as he began licking her pussy.

Bebe started sucking his cock while stroking it as Kyle licked her pussy at the same time. Kyle now started massaging Bebe's ass to add more pleasure to her as Bebe also started cupping his balls while still sucking him off. They moaned quietly, but intensely as their ecstasy is increasing.

"Mmhm." Bebe moaned with Kyle's manhood still in her mouth while cupping his balls.

"Mmm." Kyle moaned while still licking her dripping wet womanhood and massaging her busty ass at once.

They decided to add more pleasure to their 69 fun with Bebe putting Kyle's dick between her huge E-cup tits and moving them up and down his entire length while licking and sucking his tip at once.

"Ohh my god, sweetie, you're amazing." Kyle moaned between his pussy licking.

And as for Kyle, he started to slide his tongue into Bebe's wet tunnel, licking and tasting her sweet love juices that are still leaking.

"Oh yes, baby, just like that." Bebe moaned quietly, but intensely.

After a minute, they started adding extra pleasure with Kyle fingering Bebe's glistening love hole with a finger and a second one while massaging her ass with the other and still licking her clit at the same time as Bebe is now cupping his balls with her palms and fingers while holding her enormous tits with her forearms to keep his hard pulsating shaft between them and moving up and down along with it while switching around between kissing, licking and sucking his tip all at the same time.

"Mmm, that's so good, Bebe." Kyle moaned through his oral treatment to his busty girlfriend.

"Oh, Kyle, you're so good too." Bebe moaned with his dick still in her mouth.

After 3 minutes of ultimate 69ing, Kyle and Bebe's moans of pleasure intensified as she sped up her boobjob and licking Kyle's tip like crazy as Kyle's fingering sped up and licking her cunt. The faster they got, the closer they're about to orgasm.

"B-Bebe," Kyle moaned. "I-I'm about to."

"Me too, sweetie. Can't delay any longer." Bebe moaned.

And a few seconds later...

"Fuck." They both yelled out quietly in unison as Kyle's warm cum exploded from his cock and hit directly in Bebe's face as her sweet love juices squirted out onto Kyle's face at the same time.

They panted and then wiped the juices off their faces and licked them clean. Bebe turned back and looked at Kyle with a loving smile.

"That was so awesome, babe." Bebe told him.

"Right back at ya'" Kyle replied with a smile back. "That was the best 69 I've ever had."

"Me too." Bebe agreed. "But we were just getting started." She purred.

"Hold on a second." Kyle said as he reached over to the other pocket of his varsity jacket and luckily he kept a condom in there. "Good thing I have one just in case." He said with a wink.

"Good." Bebe said. "Now you better hurry up, put it on and fuck me. I want you right now." She demanded quietly.

Kyle ripped the foil, took the condom out, placed it on the tip of his hard member and rolled it down. He laid back down, Bebe straddled on top of him facing the the other way (reverse cowgirl), grabbed his dick and rubbed it up and down her slit for a prefuck tease, slowly went down as her pussy started sucking down most of his 7.5 inches.

The couple gasped in pleasure as Kyle is in all the way deep inside of Bebe. A few seconds later, Bebe leaned forward, placed her hands on the bed between Kyle's legs and started thrusting back and forth slowly as Kyle placed his hands on her soft big ass and squeezed it.

"Ooh. Kyle..." Bebe moaned as she started increasing the speed of her thrusting. "Spank me, you bad boy." She quietly begged.

Kyle spanked her ass hard.

"Yeah, you like that, don't you, you naughty girl?" Kyle asked in a lustful tone as he spanked her behind again.

"Oh yes, right there, baby." Bebe moaned.

Bebe started grinding faster making Kyle's moans tense up a bit.

"Oooh, Bebe." Kyle moaned as he smacked her ass again.

"Oh yeah, you bad boy." Bebe moaned in reply to the spankings she is receiving from her boyfriend.

Bebe then started leaning back, wrapped her left arm around Kyle's neck as he started bucking his hips at a faster pace while holding her by her hips.

"Mmm, Kyle, baby." Bebe moaned.

"Yeah, like that, huh?" Kyle asked with ecstasy as he started rubbing her clit with his right hand.

"Oh god, yes, baby. Just like that." Bebe begged.

"Shh, can't let anyone hear us." Kyle quietly reminded.

"Right." Bebe agreed.

As Kyle continued trusting into is girlfriend while rubbing her clit with his right hand, he started added extra pleasure by rubbing her right breast with his left hand and sucking her left nipple at the same time.

"Oh my goodness." Bebe quietly moaned intensely.

After a couple of minutes of reverse cowgirl, they stopped, Bebe turned around while Kyle's erected manhood is still inside her soaked gaping womanhood, now facing him as she placed her hands onto his chest and starting riding him slowly cowgirl style as Kyle placed his hands on her hips.

"You were so good right there, honey." Bebe told her boyfriend lustfully.

"So were you, sweetie." Kyle replied back in a sexy tone.

"But I like being dominant the most." She replied in demand with a wink and loving smirk as she started leaning closer towards him, bouncing on his cock even faster, making her E-cup breasts bounce back and forth right in his face.

"But I also like to give out my fair share of it." Kyle answered back with seductive smile and a wink.

With that said, Kyle started sucking on Bebe's left nipple as he moved his hands down to her soft, huge, lustful ass and squeezed it, followed by some spankings and making her orgasm come soon.

"Oh yeah, sexy." Bebe moaned with excitement. "Just like that."

Bebe was loving every moment of equally pleasurable vaginal penetration, breast sucking and butt-spanking treatments she's getting from her boyfriend.

"Mmph." Kyle moaned with his mouth over Bebe's right nipple.

Now he switched breasts, sucking on her left nipple as he started bucking his hips while continuously spanking his girlfriend.

"Oh, don't stop, babe." Bebe begged with lust. "I'm getting close."

"Same here, baby." Kyle replied.

After a minute later of cowgirl, Kyle leaned up and embraced his girlfriend around her lower back as she embraced him with her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. Now comfy in the lotus position, Bebe started bucking her hips at a normal pace.

"Wow, Bebe." Kyle moaned surprisingly. "You sure like to dominate all right."

"I always do." Bebe replied with a wink as she started thrusting her hips faster.

Kyle continued grabbing and spanking her ass while sucking her left nipple at the same time and then switched to her right nipple.

"Keep going, baby." She quietly begged. "Almost there." She moaned and Kyle looked up to Bebe.

"I'm almost there too." He replied and then started kissing her neck, even gave her a hickey, causing her to tense up.

"Kiss me, Kyle." Bebe begged while continuously thrusting him.

Kyle kissed Bebe's lips deeply. Their tongues twirling around each other's lips and into each other's mouths as their orgasms are getting very close.

"I-I'm gon-" Kyle moaned into Bebe's mouth.

"M-mhmm." Bebe moaned into Kyle's mouth in reply.

Bebe still bucking her hips so fast as she and Kyle still engaged into their steamy tongue kiss, after one last thrust, the couple quickly and uncontrollably thrusted their hips every second as Kyle bursted out his white seed into his condom as Bebe's love juices squirted out onto Kyle's condom covered cock, still moaning into their French kiss.

Kyle fell back down onto the bed with Bebe collapsing on top of him, into his arms and they looked at each other with a loving smile while panting.

"That was very satisfying, sweetie." Bebe purred.

"It's always satisfying when you are dominant, darling." Kyle said with a sexy tone.

"Maybe next time you will." Bebe promised.

"We will see how satisfying that will be." He replied with a smirk and a wink.

"Oh, we will." She said as she pecked his lips while cupping his face.

Kyle reached to his jacket, grabbed his phone, looked at it and realized that it's already _11:35 PM_ and his eyes boggled.

"Oh shit. It's already 25 til' midnight." Kyle remembered.

"Oh, yeah. We have to pick up Wendy." Bebe also remembered.

The couple went over the sink and grabbed a handful of paper towels to clean themselves up and then throw the towels away into the waste-can. After getting themselves dressed up, Kyle put his varsity jacket back on as Bebe moved part of her hair over her shoulder to cover the hickey that Kyle left on her neck, remade the bed and opened the curtain back up. They walked over to the door, slowly unlocked it, Kyle quietly and slowly twisted the handle, opened it, peaked through to see if the coast is clear, and luckily no one is in sight.

He opened the door, grabbed Bebe's hand and they walked back to room 313 where the Marsh family and Wendy are. As they were passing by other doctors and nurses, they were acting natural as of like nothing happened.

"So you need a ride to Clyde's party too?" Kyle asked.

"Nah." Bebe answered. "I'm too tired from tonight's game." She said and then turned into his ear. "And after what just happened." She whispered into his ear with a wink.

"Oh, alright." Kyle replied with a slight chuckle.

As they got into room 313, they see the Marsh family and Wendy are still there with Stan, except for Coach PC. Stan is now out of his uniform and in a blue gown with his knee still in place. After the doctors undressed him during Kyle and Bebe's sex session, Coach PC took all of Stan's gear, took it to his locker and will soon return to the hospital with all of Stan's clothes and cell phone (which of course Stan had turned off and placed in one of his pockets before suiting up for the game).

"Where's Coach at, dude?" Kyle asked Stan as he and Bebe just walked in.

"He left with all my gear and will be back in a little bit with all my clothes and phone after the doctors undressed me while keeping my knee in place, which still hurts like a bitch." Stan explained with an answer.

"Language, Stanley!" Sharon reminded her younger son in a stern tone.

"Sorry, mom." Stan apologized.

"I thought you went home, Kyle." Randy said.

"We uh... we did." Kyle began with a lie "But we came back to pick Wendy up and take her home."

"I see." Sharon said.

"Yeah, we should get going." Bebe suggested.

"Yeah, so um.. good night, guys." Kyle told everyone.

"Good night, Kyle." Said the entire Marsh family in unison.

"And Kyle," Randy began as he stepped up towards him. "nice job stepping up the rest of the game for my son." He told Kyle proudly as he patted his shoulder.

"Thanks, Mr. Marsh." Kyle replied with a smile.

"That was pretty good, Kyle. I'm not gonna lie." Shelly said politely.

"Very thoughtful of you, Shelly." Kyle replied to her.

"Stanley is sure proud of you, Kyle." Sharon proudly added.

"He knows I am, mom." Stan said proudly. "Get er' done, buddy." Stan told Kyle as he pointed directly at him.

"I'll do my best for you, buddy." Kyle replied with a smile and a thumbs up and then looked directly at Wendy. "You ready, Wendy?" He asked her.

"Yeah." Wendy answered. "Well, I guess I should be going too, then." She said as she walked towards her boyfriend. "This being a family thing and all." She added as she leaned down towards Stan.

"You go on." Stan began with a whisper in her ear. "Go hang out with some friends at Clyde's postgame party." He said.

"Are you sure?" Wendy asked with a whisper in his ear.

"Absolutely, sweetie. I'll be fine. Okay?" Stan said.

"All right." Wendy replied as she gave him a warm loving smile and gave him a peck on the lips.

"I love you." Stan told her warmly.

"I love you too." Wendy replied as she stepped away.

"I'll call you." Stan added lovingly.

"Okay, sweetie." She replied and then looks at the other three members of the Marsh family. "Good night everyone."

"Good night, Wendy." Randy, Sharon and Shelly replied in unison.

Kyle, Bebe and Wendy walked out of the room and then out of the hospital, walked to his car, got it and drove off right before Coach PC came back to drop off Stan's clothes and cell phone. Kyle stopped in front of Bebe's house to drop her off first.

"Thanks for tonight, babe." Bebe said with a loving smile.

"You're welcome, sweetie." Kyle replied with a smile back.

"You going to Clyde's party too?" Wendy asked.

"Nah, I'll just drop you off and then I think I'm just gonna go home, drop off my car, go wonder around in town and clear my mind off things." Kyle answered.

"Oh, alright." Wendy replied.

"Good night, hun." Bebe told Kyle with a sexy smile.

"Good night, love." Kyle replied as he kissed her on the lips. "Love you." He added.

"Love you too." She replied as she undid her seatbelt and got out of his car.

Wendy also got out of the car so she can now sit in the front seat. As she got in the passenger seat, she closed the door and Kyle drove off to drop her off at Clyde's postgame party.

_End of chapter 8..._

* * *

**Finally finished with this one! :) These last few weeks, I've been sitting around killing myself trying to come up with ideas for the Kybe love scene that I've been trying my best for on this chapter. **

**Good news: Stan's knee injury is not very serious. After 3 to 4 weeks, when it comes to the playoffs, he should be good to go. :D**

**Kybe managed to spice up their relationship as well. ;)**

**And it seems like Kyle is starting to get some love and respect from the SPHS Bull fans and the other cheerleaders along with Wend and Bebe after that lucky comeback win against the Englewood Eagles as he is now stepping under the spotlight for Stan as the new starting quarterback! :)**


	9. Crazy postgame party

**Stan, once again, is going to be alright! :) Things are getting very boring around here due to this coronavirus BS. :( WARNING! This chapter is rated M. No love making scenes, but contains nudity that involves Kenny, Millie and a couple of other random girls, that will show later in this chapter. ;)**

* * *

11:52 PM at the Stevens residence. After kissing Bebe good night, dropping her off at her house and Wendy moving up to the front seat of his car, Kyle drove off to Clyde's house to drop Wendy off.

"Thanks again for the ride, Kyle." Wendy told him.

"No problem." Kyle replied.

"This has been the worst night of my life." Wendy said to herself with a frown while looking at her phone.

"Stan is gonna be all right." Kyle said.

Wendy is scrolling through her photos and is currently looking at the photo of her in her sleeveless open-belly cheerleading uniform and Stan in his football home uniform (black #4 jersey and white pants), embraced with her left arm and his right arm wrapped around each other with her right arm slouching down and his left arm slouching down while holding his helmet by the facemask in his left hand and looking at each other with a loving smile.

"I know." Wendy said.

"And so will you guys. You two love each other." Kyle added.

"Of course we will, and we do and always will." Wendy said with a smile.

"So, um,..." Kyle began. "what are you doing after high school when Stan goes to CU Boulder to continue playing football?" He asked.

"Well," Wendy began. "I'm also gonna go there to major in journalism." She answered.

"Wow." Kyle reacted. "You got into CU Boulder?" He asked surprisingly.

"Yeah." Wendy answered. "I'm a straight-A student, Kyle. My grades are perfect and a lot more than enough to get in." She said.

"I see." Kyle began. "I noticed you have been taking so many hard classes for four straight years, participating in the academic decathlon, making the honor roll, principal's list and all that other brainiac shit." He added. "But Wendy, you are one of the biggest geniuses I've ever known in this entire school." He complimented.

"Why thank you so much, Kyle." Wendy said, with a slight blush. "Plus, no matter where Stanny goes to school, that's where I'm going, too. He's my forever." She added with a smile and letting out a small giggle.

"You guys are quite a cute pair." Kyle said with a compliment.

"Thank you." Wendy said. "But not just us, but so are you and Bebe." She also complimented.

"Thanks, Wendy." Kyle replied.

"And how about you guys? Is there a future too?" Wendy asked.

"Well, yeah, there will be." Kyle answered.

"What do you mean "there will be"?" Wendy asked, as she raised an eyebrow in concern.

"Well, hopefully, if I get into Princeton and if she doesn't, she'll attend at the college of New Jersey, which is just a few miles south from the Princeton campus and we would end up getting an apartment together." Kyle answered in full detail. "_If _she does not get into Princeton." He added.

"And I love spending time with her as well, exactly like you and Stan do." Kyle said with a smile.

"I see." Wendy said. "I loved all the double dates that the four of us have had in the past." She added.

"Me too." Kyle agreed. "It's been quite a while since we last had one. So maybe we should have another one when Stan gets back up on his feet." He stated.

"Yeah, totally." Wendy agreed. "And for the next few weeks until Stanny returns, you're the starting quarterback now."

Kyle pulled over in front of Clyde's house, where there is a lot people from the team and cheerleading squad. Some of them are outside as Kyle pulled over.

"Well, you're here." Kyle said

"You're not coming in?" Wendy asked.

"No. Not tonight." Kyle answered as he began. "It doesn't seem right with Stan all fucked up." He said.

"You don't always have to do the right thing, Kyle." Wendy stated as she unbuckled her seatbelt and then put her left hand on his right shoulder. "Besides, this is for my Stanny, when you start for next three weeks." She told him and then she kisses him on the cheek.

"Oh, well, uh..." Kyle began with a blush. "thanks, Wendy." He replied.

"You're welcome." She replied back as she opened the door, got out of his car and then closed it.

"Shit." Kyle said to himself and then drove back home.

Wendy is now walking towards Clyde's house, running into some friends along the way.

"Hey, girls." Wendy said to Red, Esther and Jenny.

"Hi, Wendy." Red said.

Cartman running by like crazy with two bottles of beer in his hands. She turned around to see another group consisting of Kenny, Millie, Heidi, Craig, Kevin, Trent and Sally.

"Hey, Kenny. How you doing?" She asked.

"Good. How are you?" Kenny replied.

In the background, officer's Barbrady and Peterson came walking up to the group and looking at Kenny after they pulled over (without flashers).

"Well, well, well, if it ain't Kenny McCormick." Officer Peterson said as he came up towards him.

"Yes it is." Kenny answered, wearing his orange and brown snapback hat.

The entire party paused and looked to see what's going on as the cops showed up with their flashers off, but the party music still going on.

"So how we doing tonight?" Peterson asked.

"How we're doing?" Kyle began. "Well, we are doing fine, officer." He answered.

"Congratulations." Peterson complimented.

"Well, congratulations to you too." Kenny replied.

"Congratulations for what?" Peterson asked.

"Well, for getting to wear such cute "mount me" hats." Kenny joked.

""Mount me"?" Peterson asked in a serious tone as he raised an eyebrow.

"Well, not right away," Kenny began jokingly. "I mean, maybe after a couple of drinks, maybe. I don't know..." He joked as Peterson has a pissed off look at him and then charges at him. "Hey. Hey. Hey. Heey." He said as Peterson is getting restrained by Officer Barbrady.

"Alright." Barbrady began while still restraining his co-officer. "We just wanna make sure no one drinks and drives. That's all." He stated.

"I was just kidding. Just kidding." Kenny joked.

"You got a smart mouth." Peterson said to Kenny."

"I know, I got a smart mouth, and I gotta watch it." Kenny told them as he began. "And you know what I'm gonna do? I'm gonna go home." He told the officers. "I'm gonna give you these drinks. Take this, please." He told them again as he gave his cup and bottle of beer to officer Barbrady.

"I don't wanna drink and drive." He stated. "There'll be no drinking and no driving!" He told everyone around the entire paused party.

"I think it's time for you to go home." Peterson told Kenny with a stern look and tone.

"I think you're right. I'm going home, all right?" Kenny said as he walked away from the party, towards the direction of the South Park police car.

"You go home." Peterson reminded him.

"I'm going home." Kenny said again while walking away.

"Bye, Kenny." Heidi said in the background as Officer Peterson looked away searching for other kids to talk to.

"You know what? You hurt my feelings, and I'm going home, all right?" Kenny yelled out to the entire quite party as everyone, except Peterson, watched him walked away.

"Where's Eric Cartman?" Peterson asked

"I'm gonna go home," Kenny reminded everyone as he is 15 feet away from the police "and you can KISS MY MOTHERFUCKIN' BUTT-SHAVIN' ASS!" He yelled out as he turned around and ran to the driver's side door of the police car, opened it and got in.

"Peterson, he's taking the car!" Barbrady notified his co-officer in full-panic.

As Peterson got his attention, he turned around seeing Kenny stealing the car, the two officers dropped the beers he gave them and started running after him.

"I'm gonna go to jail." Kenny said to himself as he put the car in gear, floored it and drove off quickly.

All the kids at the party started cheering and raising their beers as they Kenny drive off so fast in a cop car like a drunken maniac. The cops stopped and paused on the middle of the street with disgusted irritated looks on their faces as they gave up chasing Kenny when he made a sharp right turn, running a stop sign and disappearing so fast as the kids continued applauding.

"Son of a bitch!" Peterson said to himself in irritation.

* * *

12:20 AM, Kyle is at a local mini-mart, about to buy a bottle of Pepsi as he put it on the counter. The cashier replaces it with a 6-pack can of Coors Light (born in the rockies and world's most refreshing beer).

"Great game tonight." The cashier said.

"Thanks." Kyle said as took out his wallet. "How much?" He asked.

"Oh, your money's no good here." The cashier said as he placed the 6-pack in a plastic bag. "Between you and me, this is a free gift to you." He said happily as he gave Kyle his bag, containing his alcohol.

"Wow. Thanks again." Kyle replied surprisingly as he exited the store.

Kyle was so surprised that a cashier at a local minimart gave a minor free alcohol for putting SPHS back on track.

Over the next 15 minutes, Kyle was drinking his third beer while wondering through the main street of town. It is all calm and quiet with no in sight due to the rest of the businesses being closed. Kyle has been thinking a lot of what he's been through tonight; Stan getting hurt, going in and put SPHS back to win, visiting Stan and making love to his girlfriend at the hospital, gets more respect from the fans and now he just got a free 6-pack of beer.

Kyle just sat down on the curb, now trying to clear his mind off things. A few seconds later, he jumped as he heard the sounds of the siren and fast engine of a police car coming from the direction on his right side and heading towards him. As Kyle heard the sound of the sirens, he quickly his beer on the sidewalk behind his back. The police car was coming at him for speed. The person driving the car hit the brakes so hard it's screeched against the pavement so loud and the car with the siren off, but the flashers and headlights still on pulled over in front of Kyle.

Kyle, still sitting on the curb with beer behind his back and his eyes barely closed, couldn't make out to see who is the group of people in the police car, due to the dome light being off and the headlights shining right in his face.

"Kyle Broflovski, you are under arrest for not being naked with some other smokin' hot cheer chick who wants to bathe you with her tongue!" Shouted out the driver through the CB radio.

As the driver turned on the domelight, the group revealed that it turns out to be Kenny the driver, Millie Larsen in the passenger seat, Lola in the rear right seat and Jenny Simons in the rear left seat, all completely nude while having a beer in their hands. Kyle chuckled as he realized on who's in the car.

"Now take off your god damn clothes and get in the car!" Kenny shouted out through the CB radio as he set it down to open the door.

"Kenny?" Kyle asked with a chuckle.

"Damn right, Kenny!" Kenny answered as he opened the door, took off his hat and placed it over his crotch, close the door and walked towards Kyle.

"Nice ass, Kenny!" Jenny yelled out to Kenny in the background.

"And cute tattoo!" Lola added in the background.

"Dude!" Kyle began. "What's this all about?" He asked.

"Oh, Millie thought that we should spice up our relationship." Kenny answered with a smirk.

"By having a foursome with her and two other girls in a cop car?" Kyle asked.

"Yep. They're about as sharp as a box of marbles, but we're all naked in there and we got handcuffs and cool shit to play with." Kenny explained in more detail.

"Which would make your time with your girlfriend more spicier." Kyle guessed.

"Yes sir." Kenny answered. "We saw you sitting over here, so we thought I'd pull over and have you join us." He said. "Now take off your clothes and get in the car." He told him again.

"Kyle," Millie began as her hand, arms and C-cup breasts are exposed out the window. "Kenny threw my clothes out the window. Will you come keep me warm?" She cooed with puppy dog eyes.

"Oh shit." Kyle said to himself nervously and blushing while rubbing the back of his head as he felt Kenny grab and pull him by his jacket.

Kyle walked towards the car with a naked Millie, Heidi and Lola inside.

"I-I can't go with you." Kyle began. "You ladies know I'm still with Bebe." He stated.

"Aw..." Millie whined.

"But here, I'll give you my jacket." Kyle said as he took off his letterman jacket and gave it to Millie.

Kenny groaned in disbelief as he walked back to the driver's side of the car.

"Here you go." Kyle said as he gave Millie his jacket.

"Thank you." Millie said as she took Kyle's jacket with a cute smile on her face.

"WOO!" Jenny and Lola cheered in unison.

"Sorry, Kyle. Gotta bail." Kenny told him as he opened the driver's side door.

"All right." Kyle said.

"Ladies." Kenny began as he got the girls' attention while getting in the car and closing the door after him with his hat still over his crotch, covering his penis. "Shut up and hold onto your nipples and clits." He said as he put the car in gear and put the sirens back on.

Kyle kindly raised his hand up and wiggled his fingers, waving a small goodbye to them as Kenny stepped on the gas and the car drove off full speed back to where they came from.

* * *

1:05 AM at the Stevens residence, Kyle was in their backyard, throwing a small rock near the window sill in Bebe's bedroom to get her attention, which it did as she heard her window sill being hit. Kyle is also down to his last beer of his free 6-pack. Bebe moved her curtain over and realized that Kyle is down there and she opened up her window.

"Hey, you weren't asleep, where are you?" Kyle asked from the backyard down below.

"No, I was lying in my bed thinking about tonight." Bebe said upstairs through her window in her bedroom.

"I know, right? It was fun." Kyle said.

"Sure was, sweetie." Bebe said with a lustful expression.

"Well. I'm going to see Stan tomorrow." Kyle said as he took a sip of his 6th/final beer can.

"You did play a great game, babe." Bebe said.

"It was strange." Kyle said.

"Strange to be a god now?" Bebe asked.

"I don't know. I mean we did win, you know." Kyle said. "I don't know, I've been..." He stopped in the middle of his sentence. "I just been walking around for a while." He said as he took another sip of his beer.

"What's wrong, baby?" Bebe asked. "Want me to get dressed and come out there?"

"No. I'm just gonna go home." Kyle answered with a reply.

"Sweetie, something must be on your mind." Bebe said as she can see the tension in Kyle. "What is it?" She asked.

"Well," Kyle began his explanation. "Kenny and his girlfriend, Millie, and two other girls, Jenny and Lola pulled over in a cop car naked and Kenny tried to get me to go with them." He explained, but not finiet.

"Why?" Bebe asked.

"Because Millie wanted to spice up their relationship with a couple of other girls and another guy with them." Kyle answered

"And?" She asked in a suspicious tone and raising an eyebrow in concern.

"Well, nothing happened, I swear. There's nothing going on between me, Millie, Jenny or Lola." Kyle answered. "I refused to go. I just told them I'm still with you. All I did was give Millie my jacket to borrow, because she needed something to stay warm because Kenny threw her clothes out the window before they spot me. And then took off." He said finishing his detailed explanation.

"Wow." Bebe responded surprisingly. "They sure are pulling it off quickly." She said.

"Tell me about it. It's been a really weird night." Kyle said. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay." Bebe said. "Good night again, sweetie. I love you"

"I love you too." Kyle replied as he turned around and walked back home.

_End of chapter 9..._

* * *

**Now in the movie, just because Mox became the new starter and Darcy wants to cheat on Lance for Mox, which then later on try to impact his relationship with Jules, that doesn't mean other girls, including and especially Wendy, is going to do the same thing for Kyle too to impact his with Bebe. I just don't like to see and/or add complications that could impact relationships in this story. Let's see if Kyle gets his big shot next Friday.**


	10. Kyle's really big night

**And again, the way I'm rewriting the movie with South Park characters in the story, some things are changed and different than what happened in the movie. Stan was able to leave the hospital with crutches the following day and has been icing his knee 2 to 3 times a day every day since then. On Monday, Kyle got ****his jacket back from Millie at school, but noticed that the entire back of his jacket was all splattered and covered with the mixture of love juices from the pussies of Millie, Lola and Jenny and triple as much of Kenny's cum after he removed the condom he used on each of the three girls he fucked and letting his cum accidentally drip onto the back of Kyle's letterman jacket, during their crazy wild drunken foursome in the back of a cop car. After practice, Kyle went to a place in town to get his letterman jacket all cleaned up, no thanks to Kenny, Millie, Lola and Jenny messing it up, which didn't cost that much at the price of $75. As of right now, let's see what happens on Kyle's first start against Wellington this Friday night. And this chapter is rated M, because after the game, if they win again and he did great, let's see if he could get a little something, which could involve Kybe, and maybe some Stendy ;-)**

* * *

Wednesday 10:15 AM at Ronny's Diner, Mr. Denkins and Officer Barbrady were both sitting in front of the bar talking about the crazy shit the players did after the game last Friday night, and even over the weekend.

"Well, they stole a city police car, and then they expose themselves at Tom's Rhinoplasty." Officer Barbrady told Mr. Denkins. "I tell you, these players nowadays, just running around lawless."

"There you go." Said the bartender from the background as he gave Mr. Denkins a beer.

"They're all hopped up on beer and painkillers is what it is. Painkillers." Barbrady continued telling Mr. Denkins.

"They exposed theirselves?" Mr. Denkins asked in disgust.

"Yes, they did. They pulled out their dicks, pressed them up against the glass at Raisins while the Raisins girls were rehearsing for the Christmas pageant that's in a month and a half from now." Barbrady explained.

"Now that ain't right one damn bit." Mr. Denkins said in disgust. "Dicks on the glass at Raisins?" He asked.

"Yes." Barbrady answered.

"That's fucked up." Mr. Denkins said as he took a sip of his beer.

"You know, in our day, we never stole no cars. I don't think I can just keep letting these boys get away with this stuff..." Barbrady said as he just got cut off by Coach PC, who is sitting at a table like nine feet from the bar, going through paperwork and preparations for this Friday's game.

"Officer Barbrady? Officer Barbrady?" Coach PC asked, as he finally got the attention of the bartender, Barbrady and Mr. Denkins. "My boys too much trouble for you?" He asked with concern.

Instead of telling the truth, Officer Barbrady decided to lie about it.

"No, Coach." Barbrady answered. "They're just kids."

As that was said, Coach PC just turned back and continued with his work.

"You know, Gerald's boy looked pretty good last Friday." Barbrady complimented.

"Yeah." Said the bartender.

"He is." Mr. Denkins said.

"We thought he was a downer. A nobody." Barbrady said. "Turns out we were wrong."

"They all get themselves a sweet hand now and again. Broflovski sure ain't got what Stan has." Coach PC said.

* * *

Friday, 6:00 PM, two school buses from the SPUSD (_South Park Unified School District_), consisting of the coaches and half the team, except Stan (_who is staying at home resting his knee_), and the other bus consisting the other half the team and the the cheerleading squad, and a long line of cars are driving their way to Wellington for tonight's big game with Kyle making his debut. Luckily, Kyle is in the second bus with a cheerleaders and sitting by his girlfriend. Inside the second bus, Bebe is holding Kyle's arm for comfort.

"Good look tonight, babe." Bebe said as she kissed his lips.

"Thanks, sweetie." Kyle replied.

Outside, the buses and cars drove into the town of Wellington with a WHS Bears logo that says "You are now entering: BEAR COUNTRY"

* * *

10:10 PM at the football stadium of Wellington high school, South Park is killing it 72-9 with 1:07 left in the 4th quarter. The entire crowd of the visiting SPHS fans in black and dark green, especially the cheerleaders, are going wild and loud as Kyle is having a great night. Kyle and the Bulls offense (_in matte black helmets, white jerseys, black pants and dark green socks_) are lining up in a pro set formation, 2nd & 10 at the Bears 50-yard line.

"Green 16! Green 16! Down! Set! HUT!" Kyle shouted out, as he took the snap.

Kyle drops back to pass, the defensive end (91) is there for the sack but Kyle gets out of it, finds an opening in front of him and scrambles. Middle linebacker (42) misses a tackle at the 44-yard line, Kyle gets a hard pancake block from Kenny at the 39-yard line, the two safeties (19 & 25) both missed a tackle. NOW THERE GOES KYLE AT THE 35-YARD LINE! HE'S ON THE RUN AND NO ONE IS GOING TO CATCH HIM! AT THE 20, 15, 10, 5, END ZONE! TOUCHDOWN BULLS! Kyle Broflovski with a 50-yard TD run on a QB scramble making it 78-9, now all his teammates are celebrating with him in the end zone and the SPHS Bulls crowd goes wild and cheered crazy loud.

_In the announcer's booth..._

"So, now I wanna know where Kyle Broflovski came from. 50-yard scramble touchdown." Frank Hammond proudly said through the microphone.

"What a great run and a big night he's having in his debut." Paul Nelson chuckled.

_In the stands..._

The entire SPHS crowd, especially Kyle's family, is applauding with cheer and support so crazy loud as they are fired up after seeing Kyle's long TD scramble.

"Way to go, bupee!" Shelia shouted out.

"Way to go, Kyle!" Gerald and Ike shouted out in unison.

_On the track of the visiting team's side_

The cheerleaders are happily doing a special routine for Kyle.

"Go, Kyle, go! Go, Kyle, go!" Cheered the girls, especially Bebe and Wendy, in unison.

_On the field..._

"Yeah, buddy!" Cartman shouted out tapping Kyle's helmet.

Kyle so proud of himself, walking back to the sidelines. He's proven everybody wrong on his outstanding performance and having a really awesome debut tonight.

**Final score: South Park 79, Wellington 9**

**Next Friday's game:**** West Park Wolverines**

* * *

11:05 PM, after coming back home from a huge blowout win in Kyle's big night and then changing and showering in the locker rooms and now in the SPHS parking lot, Kyle's car completely decorated by his girlfriend and the rest of the cheer squad, now being removed by Kyle and Bebe with him taking off the poster from his windshield and crumbled it up as she is taking off the streamers from one of his doors while the other players and fans are walking home or going back to their respective vehicles and heading back home as Ms. Stevens pulled over in a beige 2005 BMW 645 Ci convertible.

"Hey. Nice game, Kyle." Ms. Stevens said with a smile, as she got his and Bebe's attention.

"Well, thank you." Kyle replied.

"See you in class." Ms. Stevens said.

"All right." Kyle replied, as Ms. Stevens drove off. "Wow, that's a nice car on a teacher's salary."

The rest of the varsity cheerleading squad and Kenny all came up to the couple, all the girls had proud smiles on their faces directly towards Kyle, causing him to blush in nervousness.

"Hi, Kyle!" All the girls, except Bebe, said in unison.

"Um..." Kyle began nervously. "Hey, ladies." He replied with a smile back.

"You did amazing, Kyle." Red said as she smiled and gave him a thumbs up.

"Great game, Kyle." Heidi said

"Turns out you proven us all wrong." Annie said.

"You showed them Bear cub scrubs what's up." Nichole said.

"Really amazing game you played, Kyle." Jenny said with a smile as she walked up to him and gave him a hug.

"Oh." Kyle responded all surprised with a blush as he returned the hug. "Thanks, Jenny." He replied as they released the hug.

"Badass kickin', buddy!" Jessica said.

"Way to step it up." Lola said.

"Remarkable performance, Kyle." Esther proudly said.

"Nice touchdown passes, Kyle." Millie said as turned directly towards Kenny with an evil grin. "especially you, baby. Nice touchdown catches."

"Thanks, baby." Kenny replied as he kissed Millie on the cheek causing her to giggle.

"And sorry about your jacket." Millie added to Kyle.

"What happened to your jacket?" Bebe asked Kyle?

"It's a long story." Kenny answered. "And here's this to cover it, because I owe you big time for that and for playing one hell of a game." He said as he walked up towards Kyle and gave him $80.

"Thanks, Kenny." Kyle proudly said as took the $80 and put it in his pants pocket.

"The girls involved and I each pitched in $20. Sorry about your jacket, man." Kenny whispered into Kyle's ear as he patted his shoulder. "And if you plan on seeing Stan tonight, give these to him." He said, also giving him spare three bottles of painkillers.

"I'll explain later." Kyle whispered into Bebe's ear.

"Sorry for believing that you're a nobody, Kyle." Tammy said.

"Yeah, me too." Linda said.

"You kicked ass, Kyle." Kal said with a proud.

"You sure killed it out there." Mandy said.

"Nice job, Kyle." Sally said with a smile.

"Great game, Kyle." Allie said proudly.

"Nice touchdown run, Kyle." Jessie said with a smile.

Wendy walks up towards him.

"You were awesome tonight, Kyle." Wendy proudly told him as she gave him a big hug.

"Thanks, Wendy." Kyle replied as he returned the hug.

Now last but not least, Nelly walks up towards him with an apologetic look on her face.

"Hey," Nelly began as she raised her hand to shake Kyle's and he accepted and shook it. "sorry about me and the girls giving you a lot of shit this season. You played a really excellent game, Kyle." Nelly told him with a soft smile.

"Thank you so much, girls." Kyle happily said directly towards the cheerleaders and them back to Nelly. "especially you, Nelly."

Nelly smiled and gave Kyle a big soft hug. Kyle returns the hug and then they released.

"I also love your special routine on me." Kyle added with a smile, causing the girls to giggle.

"Thanks, Kyle!" The girls, including Bebe and Wendy, said in unison.

"That was my idea." Bebe told Kyle as she caressed his arm.

"And mine too." Wendy added.

"Bye, Kyle!" The girls, except Bebe and Wendy, said in unison as they and Kenny walked back to their own respective vehicles or rides to go home or go to another postgame party.

"See, sweetie? I told them that you would prove them and everyone else all wrong." Bebe excitedly told Kyle as she wrapped her arm around his and placed her other hand on it.

"Listen, guys, I'm going over to Stan's to see him. Kyle, can I have a ride, please?" Wendy asked Kyle and Bebe.

"Sure, Wendy." Kyle answered with a nod.

And suddenly, a camera crew came walking up towards the three, about to give Kyle a quick interview about his debut. Kyle was all surprised

"This is Tom Pusslicker of KCBR South Park." Tom began with a microphone in front of his mouth and looked directly towards Kyle. "Kyle Broflovski, how does it feel to be out of Stan Marsh's shadow and showing everyone that you've been underrated?" He asked as he now moved his microphone towards Kyle.

At the Marsh's residence, Stan is in the living room laying down on the couch with his knee stabled and iced up. He is watching and listening to Kyle's postgame interview on TV with a bright and proud smile on his face while holding a football in his hands.

_"Gee, I mean," _ Kyle began from Stan's TV _"Well, Stan Marsh is my best friend and he left some pretty big shoes to fill. I don't know that I'll ever get the job done like he did."_ Kyle answered.

"I taught you well, Kyle. I'm proud of you, buddy." Stan thought as he is smiling directly at the TV after hearing Kyle's comment.

_"And we want to know you planning on playing football in the Ivy League or the NCAA."_ Tom asked Kyle.

Back at the school parking lot where Kyle's interview is still happening...

"Ivy League?" Kyle asked "NCAA?" He asked again.

"Heck, I don't know." Kyle began. "There's only two more games left before I think about my future." He answered his last response. "But now, I just wanna thank God and my teammates for the win today. I mean, Kyle Broflovski is only one man, you know. I'm just one man" He added.

"Thanks." Tom said.

"All right. Thank you." Kyle said as Tom and the camera crew leftand then look back towards Bebe and Wendy, who are each giving Kyle a look while raising an eyebrow.

Kyle gives them a smile being like "How was that?", Wendy took the crumpled up ball of paper from Kyle's hand and teasingly tossed it at his cheek.

""Gee"? "Heck?"" Wendy jokingly asked. "You even thanked God." She said.

"You know, baby, you're a scary superstar." Bebe said jokingly.

"Come on, girls." Kyle said as he threw the ball of crumpled up paper away.

"You referred to yourself as one man. You're really enjoying this." Bebe stated.

"Why not? It's a trip." Kyle said with a chuckle.

"Look, let's go see Stan. I'm sure he'll be so proud on how you played tonight, Kyle." Wendy said

"I bet he will." Kyle replied with a smile.

Kyle, Wendy and Bebe got into his car and drove off to the Marshes.

* * *

12:05 AM at the Marsh's house, the two couples are in Stan's bedroom talking about Kyle's big game. Stan is laying on his bed with his knee on top of his first pillow folded in half and the second one under his head and Wendy is sitting beside him as Kyle is sitting in Stan's computer chair next to his bed with Bebe sitting on Kyle's lap.

"Wow, dude." Stan began to Kyle. "You put up some really big numbers tonight. Taught you everything I learned." He proudly said as he shook Kyle's hand.

"Thanks, buddy." Kyle replied with a smile.

"So what else happened after dropping Wendy off at Clyde's postgame party last week?" Bebe asked her boyfriend.

"Well," Kyle began. "I just drove home to drop off my car, walked into town and into the minimart to buy a soda, but the cashier replaced it with a 6-pack can of beer and gave it to me for free as a gift for bringing the team back after Stan's injury." He explained.

"Wow." Stan responded quite equally surprised and shocked.

"Oh, and Stan. Kenny wanted me to give you these." Kyle said, taking the three bottles of painkillers out of his left jacket pocket and placed them on Stan's nightstand.

"Sweet. Thanks, man." Stan said.

Stan took one of the bottles, opened it, took 2 capsules, put them in his mouth, took a drink from his water bottle and set it back on the nightstand.

"So, what else happened next?" Wendy asked.

"Just wondered around town while drinking, taking my mind off things." Kyle started off to answer again. "I saw a live cop car coming at me full speed, hid my free beer behind my back, pulled over right in front of me and realized that it's Kenny, Millie, Jenny and Lola, all completely naked and drinking beer." He explained again.

"Oh my goodness." Wendy gasped.

"Kenny is crazy as fuck, dude." Stan said.

"I know, right?" Kyle agreed.

"What else happened next?" Bebe asked.

"As they saw me wondering in town so damn far away from them, they decided to pull over and come invite me to join their cop car orgy, Because Millie wanted her and Kenny to spice up the relationship." Kyle answered again.

"Holy shit, dude, for real?" Stan asked all surprised.

"God damn crazy ass Kenny." Bebe said with a disgusted look.

"The girls are crazy too." Wendy added.

"Yeah. And Millie even asked me to come keep her warm because of Kenny throwing her clothes out the window and Kenny drag me over to the car to join them." Kyle answered.

"Probably it's the beer making them do the talking." Wendy guessed.

"What did you do, man?" Stan asked.

"I backed out." Kyle answered.

"Really?" Bebe asked all surprised.

"Yep. I told them I'm still with you, sweetie." Kyle answered in explanation with a smile. "So all I did was lend her my letterman jacket to keep warm, Kenny went back in the car and then they drove off." Kyle finished off his full explanation after last Friday night's game.

"That's some serious crazy shit right there, dude." Stan stated.

"After all that, on Monday, while I was at my locker, Millie came by and gave me back my jacket. As I looked at it, I just noticed that there was a mixture of the pussy juices of her, Jenny, Lola and tons of Kenny's jizz splattered and stained all over the back." Kyle explained again in disgust.

As that was just mentioned, Stan, Wendy and Bebe all bursted out laughing.

"Oh my god, dude, that shit was so funny!" Stan said while laughing uncontrollably.

"All over his jacket!?" Bebe asked in between laughs.

"So gross, but totally funny." Wendy said while continuously laughing uncontrollably.

"Just the back of it." Kyle answered. "But it's not funny, I had to pay 75 fucking bucks to get it all cleaned up." He said in irritation. "But luckily Kenny and the girls each pitched in 20 bucks to make up for it and Kenny just gave it to me."

After 20 seconds of hard laughing, Stan, Bebe and Wendy both started panting. After they caught their breath.

"Hey. Look on the bright side, man," Stan began. "even though you had to pay to get your jacket cleaned up, Kenny and the girls were nice enough to pay to make up for it." He said with a smile.

"And you didn't join Kenny's crazy drunken car orgy." Bebe said as she kissed Kyle on the cheek.

"Because it could affect our relationship and I don't want that to happen, baby." Kyle said softly as he took his girlfriend's hand.

"You are the best." Bebe told him warmly as she pecked his lips, causing him to smile.

"But at least you were nice enough to help a friend out by letting Millie borrow your jacket." Wendy said. "Not to mention that she and the others fucked it up with their love stains combined." She added with a smirk, causing her to crack up, followed by Stan and Bebe.

As that was mentioned again, they all bursted out laughing so hard again, except Kyle, who is now getting irritated.

"Come on, you guys! Seriously!?" Kyle said getting red with disgust and irritation.

A few seconds later, Stan's parents opened the door.

"Kids, it's after midnight." Sharon notified in a tired irritated voice.

"Yeah. Can you keep it down?" Randy said all tired.

"Sorry, Mom and Dad." Stan said.

"What was this about?" Randy asked "And I heard you played a really great game tonight, Kyle." He told Kyle in a small smile.

"Stanley must have taught you everything he did." Sharon also told Kyle with a smile.

"Thank you so much, Mr. and Mrs. Marsh." Kyle said. "I've got quite a lot of this love and respect by everybody since the game started and ended." He added in a stressed out tone.

"And what was the loud laughter all about?" Sharon asked.

"_Oh shit, not again'_" Kyle thought.

"Oh, uh, nothing. Nothing re-." Kyle lied trying to change the subject as Wendy just started telling them out loud anyway.

"Kyle's letterman jacket got jizzed on by one of his teammates and some other girls at a party." Wendy told Stan's parents.

As that was mentioned again for the third time, Kyle's face turned red in irritation, humiliation and embarrassment and then covered his face as Stan, Wendy and Bebe all bursted out laughing again, followed by Sharon and Randy.

"_Fuck! Now the rest of my night is now embarrassing." _Kyle thought in humiliation.

After another minute of really loud hardcore laughing, they all finally stopped for good.

"We'll be heading out in a bit." Bebe told Stan's parents.

"All right. Just keep it down a bit, okay?" Sharon told the four 17-year old teens with a warning.

"Good night, kids." Randy told them as he and his wife left Stan's room and closed the door.

"Done now?" Kyle asked calmly.

"Sweetie, are you okay?" Bebe cooed as she caressed his forearm. "You seem stressed."

"I'm fine." Kyle answered calmly.

"Are you sure?" Bebe cooed again as she started grinding on him slowly and seductively.

"I just think I have had enough attention after a whole week of it." Kyle said as he looked down.

"I think I know how to fix that." Bebe said as she licked her lips.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold on there you two." Stan began quietly making the Jewish now temporary starting QB and bushy blonde haired cheer girl pause at his attention. "This is my house and if you guys are gonna do that, we're gonna do that too." He stated with a wink and then looks at Wendy. "Lock the door and kill the lights, sweetie." He told his raven haired girlfriend.

Wendy got up, walked to her boyfriend's bedroom door, locked it, turned the lights off, walked back to his bed, sat back down beside him, leaned down closer towards him and then looked over towards Bebe.

"Ready, Bebe?" Wendy asked.

"Sure am." Bebe answered with a reply.

"Let's do this." The girls quietly said in unison as they began to start getting intimate with their boyfriends.

Wendy and Bebe both started off kissing their respective boyfriends passionately. Wendy roamed her right hand under Stan's shirt, feeling his hard abs as she slid her tongue down his mouth. Bebe grinded on Kyle's lap while cupping his face and kissing him deeply. Both couples moaned through their own French kissing session. Luckily, there's a bright full moon out tonight, currently facing Stan's bedroom window and it's light is shining directly into his bedroom for enough light to see.

After a minute of wet and steamy tongue kissing, Bebe got off of Kyle's lap, kneeled down in front of him between his legs, slowly unzipped his pants and pulled out his 7.5 inch cock as Wendy got off of the edge of Stan's bed, gently slid his pajama pants, followed by his boxers to half way down his upper legs, revealing his 8 inch cock and then got down on both knees onto the floor.

"Ready to be relaxed, baby boy?" Wendy asked Stan with a sexy expression as she simultaneously and slowly stroked his dick.

"Oh yes, baby girl." Stan moaned in reply.

"Ready for me to relieve your stress?" Bebe asked with a lustful expression while stroking Kyle off slowly.

"Oh yeah, baby." Kyle quietly answered as he let out a deep breath.

The girls began planting kisses their own boyfriends' harden members, causing the boys to gasp.

Bebe slowly licked up Kyle's shaft all the way up to his tip, then licking his tip slowly and started twirling her tongue around it so fast, his quiet moans started increasing up a bit.

"Ooh. Feel good..." Kyle moaned quietly.

Wendy planted kisses on Stan's tip while stroking him up and down gently. The soft sounds of ecstasy escaped from his mouth.

"You feel so much better every time you do this to me, babe." Stan moaned softly.

Bebe now started to take Kyle's tip into her mouth and slowly went down half way and back up. She started repeating it multiple times, intensifying Kyle's excitement.

"Oh god." Kyle moaned. "Mmm."

"Shh. Keep it down, dude. I don't want to get us all in trouble with my parents." Stan whispered to Kyle in reminder between moans while still receiving oral treatment from his girlfriend.

"Right. Sorry." Kyle whispered back and reply.

Bebe stopped what she was doing and removed her jacket, shirt and bra to reveal her E-cup breasts and sandwiched Kyle's dick with it and moved them up and down along with his length while simultaneously licking and sucking his tip.

"Ooh, baby." Kyle moaned.

Wendy started cupping Stan's balls with her right hand while sucking on them as she is also stroking his entire 8-inch length with her left hand and glancing over to her left directly at her boyfriend, giving him a lustful innocent look at the same time, causing Stan to moan intensely. Stan can see Wendy's purple eyes glisten with the full moonlight shining right into her face, causing him to blush and smile.

"_I love how Wendy looks at me with those pretty sparkly eyes while doing this to me. She looks so much more prettier and innocent than_ _ever._" Stan thought.

3 minutes went by and the quiet moaning of the male teens got faster as their girlfriends kept on going as they're getting closer to climax.

"Wendy... I-I'm gonna cum." Stan moaned.

"B-Bebe, I'm cumming." Kyle moaned.

Wendy and Bebe continuously pumped Stan and Kyle so fast, and right as they kept on going...

"Fuck." Cried the boys in unison as they released their warm white seed into their girlfriends' mouths.

The girls swallowed every single drop.

"Tasty." Wendy said with a seductive smirk.

"Mmm, so hot." Bebe said while licking her lips.

"What a beautiful blower you've become, baby girl." Stan told Wendy teasingly with a wink.

"You're always such a romantic tease, it turns me on a lot." Wendy replied with a smirk as she licked her lips.

"How do you feel now, sexy?" Bebe asked Kyle teasingly?

"A little better baby. That was amazing." Kyle panted.

"Then it's not over yet." Bebe said. "But almost." She added.

"Huh?" Kyle asked in confusion.

"That's because you boys have to satisfy us too." Wendy stated as she and Bebe got off their knees.

"Yeah, that's right." Bebe said with a wink.

Wendy and Bebe slowly and seductively unzipped and pulled down their own pants, followed by their panties, revealing their clean-shaven pussies, but Wendy also took off her shirt and bra too, revealing her double C-cups, causing Stan and Kyle to boggle their eyes, drop their jaws and their private members hard again all at once. The girls giggled at the reaction of their boyfriends.

"So," Wendy began. "You two have a unanimous choice." She said with a smirk.

"Either repay the favor," Bebe began as she licked her lips and rubbed her pussy equally. "or take us all the way." She also added as she thrusted her hips once.

As those two options were heard, Kyle and Stan's cocks both throbbed up and down twice, making their girlfriends giggle again and blush as the girls figured out what the boys' answer is.

"I think they know the answer to that question." Wendy whispered to Bebe.

"Our boyfriends are so cute when they're horny." Bebe whispered back to Wendy.

"I know, right?" Wendy agreed.

As the two female teens walked back towards their boyfriends, Kyle got up, unbuttoned and pulled his pants and boxers down to his ankles and sat back down in the computer chair as Wendy opened Stan's drawer, took out two condoms and gave one to Bebe for Kyle.

The boys took their shirts off, revealing their entire naked bodies as the girls ripped the foil, took their respective condoms out, threw the foil away in the mini trashcan by the other side of Stan's nightstand, placed the condoms on the tip of their cocks and rolled them down. Kyle looked over at Stan with a concerned look on his face.

"But, dude, how are you able to bang Wendy with a bad knee?" Kyle asked with another whisper.

"She'll be doing all the work for me when we do this." Stan answered.

"For now, though." Wendy said. "Plus, I like being dominant." She added with a wink.

"I see..." Kyle said. "Look Stan, I'm not gonna lie to you, but," Kyle pauses with a blush. "you look great." Kyle said complementing Stan's muscular body and big cock compared to his. "No homo, though." He added.

"Oh, well thanks Kyle." Stan replied. "You're not so bad yourself, compared to me, buddy. But close enough, though." Stan added with a thumbs up.

"All right, boys, quit talking about your cock comparison and take your cocks in us." The girls said nearly quiet in unison getting their attention.

The girls began to position themselves with Kyle spreading his legs and Bebe turning around to sit down on top of him, then his cock sliding into her pussy with ease, causing them to gasp. Bebe place her hands on the armrests of the chair with Kyle holding her hips as she started riding him slowly, making them gasp in pleasure.

"Oh, Bebe." Kyle moaned.

"You like that, my sexy Jew boy." Bebe moaned.

"Dude. I thought you hate being called that, like that." Stan said with a whisper.

"I do, but it's okay if she says it." Kyle whispered back to Stan and look back to his busty girlfriend with this seductive smile and winked.

Wendy turned around with her back facing Stan, straddled on top of him with her back straight up as Stan started teasing her by grabbing his dick and rubbing his tip against her slit for a few seconds and started placing it right into his girlfriend's dripping pussy with ease as Wendy helped him with that and lowered herself down at the same time. The raven haired couple gasped in pleasure.

"Be gentle, babe. My knee is still sore." Stan reminded Wendy with a whisper.

"I will, baby." Wendy replied with a sexy expression on her face.

Wendy got on her feet with her knees still bent, but her legs spread wide open and Stan still inside of her, she then placed her palms on each side of Stan's muscular torso and started humping Stan using her knees as he also lifted her with his strong muscular arms while grasping onto her hips, also feeling her silky smooth skin.

"Mmm, Stan." Wendy moaned.

"Oh, you like that, my love mistress?" Stan asked teasingly, making her giggle.

Bebe looked over to the raven haired QB and cheerleader couple.

"Nice. Reverse cowgirl. Ride your boy good, girl." Bebe jokingly whispered to Wendy in a Texas accent.

"Sitting position on a chair?" Wendy asked. "Not bad yourself. You ride your boy good as well, girl." She whispered back jokingly to Bebe in an Alabama accent.

The girls continuously humped their boyfriends.

Bebe leaned back and put her right arm around Kyle's neck as he started sucking her right breast and masagging the other one.

"Oh yeah, like that, baby." Bebe whispered a moan into his left ear, giving him shivers.

"Mmm, you like that, you busty babe." Kyle asked lustfully while occasional breaks between sucking.

"Oh, I love it like I love you." Bebe replied with a teasing whisper into his left ear again, causing him to blush.

"And I love you too, baby." Kyle replied as he started kissing her deeply, moving his right hand down to her clit and rubbed it while she's still riding him and moaning.

The raven haired couple stopped for a second. Wendy laid back down on top of Stan's body as he lifted his head up for her left arm to easily slide in around his neck. He still managed to keep his injured right knee stable and still while Wendy shifted backwards.

"You okay, sweetie?" Wendy asked her boyfriend with a whisper into his ear. "Your knee I mean." She asked specifically.

"Yeah, I'm fine, darling." Stan whispered in reply.

Wendy started thrusting her hips up and down with the help of her soft perky ass being grabbed by Stan to make his huge 8-incher slide in and out of her tight pussy how easily.

"Oh, Stanny. Even though with me doing all the work, you still manage to help." Wendy moaned quietly into his ear as she used her left hand to massage his head through his black 3.5-inch wavy hair

"I always do, baby." Stan replied with a wink.

Stan then noticed Wendy's left double C-cup right in front of him, so while he's still helping Wendy ride him using only his hands and not his hips, due to his hurt knee, he still managed to take his right hand and caress Wendy's right breast and sucking on her left nipple at once.

"Ooohh..." Wendy quietly hissed into her injured QB's right ear. "That's it, baby. Keep it up, I'm getting close." She moaned as she took her right hand and massaged her clit.

5 minutes later, the pair of cheerleaders were still riding their own football playing QB boyfriends and rubbing their own clits at the same time, both couples getting closer to climax. All the four teens were breathing, moaning and panting really fast uncontrollably, but managed to keep their moaning down so they would not wake up Sharon and Randy again or Shelly and then end up getting in serious trouble for this quite and passionate orgy in Stan's bedroom.

"Sweetie, I'm gonna..." Kyle moaned.

"Me too, boo. I can-cannot... hold it." Bebe replied as she squeezed her legs tight together and started kissing Kyle rapidly

"I-I'm cumming, Stanny." Wendy moaned into Stan's right ear.

"I'm getting there too, honey." Stan said.

"Kiss me, baby." Wendy quietly begged as Stan did exactly what she wants to add to her orgasm.

Six seconds later, both couples both came while still engaged in their sensual tongue kissing. The girls melted into the arms of their boyfriends and the four teens started panting and breathing heavily like they're almost out of breath, so they just laid there for a little while.

Stan reached over his nightstand to turn his lamp on. The light was not too bright, but at least bright enough to see everything in his bedroom and not hurt everyone's eyes right away.

"Don't say it or tell me. Just let me guess, guys." Kyle began. "Uh... A two couple orgy at one of the person's house while his or her parents are home?" He guessed.

"Very good, Kyle." Wendy answered with a nod.

"You guys sure like to spice up your relationship." Kyle said with a compliment.

"You and Bebe also did too, buddy." Stan added with a wink.

"Well we did last week." Bebe said.

"Really? Where and when?" Wendy asked.

"In an empty patient room at the hospital, on the night we visited Stan after he got hurt." Bebe answered in full detail as she got off of Kyle's lap.

"Damn, girl. That's what's up." Wendy said as she gently and slowly got off of Stan. "And no wonder why you guys were a little late picking me up." She added with a chuckle.

"And the fact that we actually never left the hospital either." Kyle also added.

The girls took the condoms off their boyfriends' now softened cocks and threw them away into Stan's mini trashcan. The four teens managed to dress themselves back up, but is spending the night with the love of her life.

Kyle and Bebe even managed to help Stan off his bed for only a few seconds so Wendy can pull the sheets down. As she did, Kyle and Bebe sat Stan back down on his bed, he managed to slowly place his knee properly. His knee felt a little better that he's able to slowly bend it after icing it twice to three times a day for the past week.

"I'm not gonna lie, guys, but that was the spiciest double date I've ever had." Kyle said.

"There could be more." Wendy said.

"But even better once I'm back up on my feet 100% and out of this house." Stan added.

"I bet." Bebe said with a wink.

"Oh, and guys." Stan said as he got Kyle and Bebe's attention. "Be careful on your way out."

"I'll take them out and lock the door for you, sweetie." Wendy said warmly as she kissed Stan's forehead.

"Good night, guys." Stan said to Kyle and Bebe.

"Good night." The couple said in unison.

Wendy gently twisted the door knob, slowly opened Stan's door and peaked through the dark hallway to see if the coast is clear on both ways. All clear, Wendy, Kyle and Bebe left Stan's room as Wendy then quietly closed the door. She took a couple downstairs and guided them out the front door.

"Such a fun night we had." Bebe said.

"Totally." Wendy agreed as she turned towards Kyle. "Especially for you, Kyle." She added.

"I suppose." Kyle said with a blush while rubbing the back of his head.

"Thanks for playing an outstanding game tonight." Wendy said as she hugged Kyle.

"Yeah, me too." Kyle responded with a hug back.

"Good night, guys." Wendy said.

"Good night, Wendy." Kyle and Bebe replied in unison as they walked to Kyle's car.

As they drove off for Kyle to take Bebe home and then head back to his house, Wendy closed the door quietly, locked the door and then walked back upstairs into Stan's room.

After she entered his room, Wendy quietly closed the door, walked back to his bed and removed her shoes, socks and pants. Then she gently crawled over him, laid down beside him, pulled the sheets over them and then placed her head and left hand over his chest. Now all comfortable, Stan turned his lamp off, leaving his bedroom all covered in darkness, but a ray of moonlight shining directly into his room. The two looked at each other with a loving warm smile as he wrapped his left arm around her.

"Pretty sneaky too." Stan whispered with a smirk as he kissed her nose, causing her to giggle.

"You know me so well, baby." Wendy said.

"I love you." Stan said warmly.

"I love you too." Wendy replied softly.

The raven haired couple gave each other one last peck on the lips and then happily fell asleep into each other's arms.

_End of chapter 10..._

* * *

_**Notable player stats VS Wellington:**_

**QB Kyle Broflovski:** Passing: 46/54, 521 yards, 6 TD's, 0 INT's; Rushing: 13 carries, 153 yards, 3 TD's

**RB Token Black: **Rushing: 18 carries, 165 yards; Receiving: 6 catches, 72 yards

**FB Craig Tucker: **Rushing: 11 carries, 83 yards, TD; Receiving: 5 catches, 49 yards

**WR Kenny McCormick:** Receiving: 14 catches, 152 yards, 2 TD's

**WR Clyde Donovan: **Receiving: 10 catches, 127 yards, 2 TD's

**TE Bridon Gueermo: **Receiving: 11 catches, 121 yards, 2 TD's

**MLB Trent Boyett:** 21 solo tackles, 5 assists, 2.5 sacks, 3 forced fumbles, fumble recovery, INT, 2 pass defenses

**CB Pete Melman:** 9 solo tackles, 3 assists, 2 INT's, 4 pass defenses

* * *

**Kyle has had himself a really huge night; Completing 85.2% of his passes for 500+ passing yards, 6 touchdown passes, no picks, rushed for 150+ yards and 3 rushing touchdowns. Even his junior tight end and two senior wide receivers had themselves a big night as well with 10+ catches, 120+ yards and 2 touchdowns apiece. He has played a really big game, he's getting all the love and respect from all of SPHS after taking over for Stan. After all that, he, Bebe, Stan and Wendy had a postgame orgy in Stan's bedroom while his parents are in bed. They should consider themselves lucky that they didn't here them, otherwise they'd be caught :O**

**I know quiet love making is boring, but when it comes to love making in general places with other people around, even though they're not around see, it's probably best to stay quiet instead of risking themselves getting caught. Next chapter will be a smutty Kybe scene that will look sweet, delicious, tasty and/or yummy if you know exactly what I mean. ;)**


	11. Bebe's sweet surprise for Kyle

**Three more chapters done so far recently, but making great progress so far :) WARNING! This chapter will be rated M as it will involve a sweet and delicious smutty Kybe scene ;-) Kyle has once again, had a great game against Wellington and has two more left to play. Everyone now has believes and has faith in him. Let's also go the other way on the hook and ladder play, shall we? XD**

* * *

Saturday, 12:13 PM at the Broflovski residence, one of the SPHS football staff member's and Gerald Broflovski are putting up a 20' W x 10' tall billboard with a huge image of a helmetless Kyle in full uniform (12) while attempting to throw a pass with some labeling on it that says _"__South Park Bulls. Kyle Broflovski. Quarterback"_.

Throughout the entire weekend, there has been newspapers on the 70-point blowout win over Wellington with Kyle under center all night long. Like an elderly Bulls fans puts up the newspaper article of the South Park News on the wall with the other old newspapers at one of the town's local diners. The main headline said "**Broflovski's arm breaks ****Bears**" and the picture below it shows Kyle and the SPHS Bulls offense celebrating in the end zone after either one of his touchdown passes or touchdown runs. And a second one of last night's game taped next to it. The little headline on top says **"South Park steamrolls to Victory**", which shows a picture of Kyle's touchdown run with defenders missing tackles, down below.

On Sunday, Sheila was picking up another article in the big win, there was another newspaper next to it with a main headline that says "**Stan Marsh most likely to return for playoffs**" and below it is a picture of Stan down on the ground screaming out in pain after getting hurt and being helped by the medical staff. The second article Sheila picked up, is proudly looking at ias she hung it up on the refrigerator. The main headline said "**South Park Pounds**** Bears**", and the picture below it shows Kyle looking for a receiver before attempting to throw a pass. There were also two small articles on each side of the picture of Kyle. The one on the left shows a small picture of a helmetless Kyle smiling in his uniform with a minor headline below it that says "**Broflovski comes through big time after taking over for starter Stan Marsh**". The other one on the right shows a small article with another minor headline that says "**Second-string QB ****Kyle Broflovski shows he has what it takes to become Charles' ace**".

* * *

Monday, 4:02 PM at Peter Charles Stadium, the SPHS Varsity football team is at practice while the cheerleaders are doing their own practice on the track on other side of the stadium and also watching the boys. Kyle and the Bulls offense are in a huddle.

"All right, let's razzle dazzle them dummy D's with a little package six. The old hook and ladder." Kyle told the offense.

"Man, that play don't work. Someone always screws up." Token complained.

"Well have a little fun, then. All right?" Kyle replied as he slapped Token in the back of his helmet. "Hook and ladder right, on one. Hook and ladder right, on one. Ready?" Kyle told the offense.

"Break!" Shouted and clapped out the entire offense in unison as they broke the huddle getting ready to line up, but Cartman is all confused.

"This is the one where I trot down field and look like I'm lost, is it?" Cartman asked Kyle in confusion.

"Ugh." Kyle groaned. "Guys, huddle back up again." He told the offense as they huddled back up.

"Huddle! Give me a huddle!" The center (77) yelled out.

"Cartman, this play is for you all right? Kenny is gonna pitch you the ball right after he catches it." Kyle told Cartman specifically.

"Oh, no." Cartman said.

"Oh, no what?" Kenny began with his mouthguard still in his mouth. "Just catch the ball and run it. Look, a ball. I'm gonna catch it and run with it, you big dummy. That's all." He explained in full detail.

"But wait a minute, I'm not eligible receiver though." Cartman said.

"See what I mean, Kyle?" Token told Kyle.

"You will be after he throws it." Kenny added.

"Just catch the damn ball, all right?" Kyle said.

"Fine." Cartman said.

"Hook and ladder right, on one. Ready?" Kyle retold the offense.

"Break!" Shouted and clapped out the entire offense in unison as they broke their huddle and lined up in a basic I-formation.

"Down! Set! HUT!" Kyle shouted out as he took the snap.

As Kyle drops back to pass, Cartman at right guard blocked for the first three seconds of the play and pulled right, but stayed behind the line of scrimmage. Kyle throws the ball to a wide open Kenny on the right, who ran a 12-yard curl as Cartman just crossed the line of scrimmage. Kenny caught the ball and pitches it to Cartman. As the ball hit Cartman's hands, he started bobbling it while still running, he finally drops ball and then fell down like a lazy-ass. All the cheerleaders, except Bebe, started laughing so hard, but Wendy giggled. Kyle facepalmed himself in humiliation as the play he called resulted in an epic fail.

"When did the damn circus come to town?" Coach PC yelled out to Kyle as he walked towards him. "I didn't see no trucks."

"Would've been six if he held onto the ball." Kyle explained.

"For which team?" Coach PC asked. "You listen hard!" He began as he stopped in front of Kyle.

"Stick to the basics. Stick to the basics. Stick to the basics." Coach PC yelled into Kyle's ear repeatedly three times while tapping his helmet with his whistle the same amount of times at once.

Bebe was completely annoyed of how much of an A-hole that Coach PC has been as the other cheerleaders in the background are all panting from the laughing after seeing another dumb play by Kyle, which involves Cartman too.

"We're a running team! You only call what I tell you to call!" Coach PC reminded Kyle again. "You hear me in there?" He asked as Kyle nodded. "You are the damn dumbest smart kid I know." He added as he walked away.

* * *

The next day later, it is now Tuesday, 5:36 PM, six minutes later after another practice just ended and the players are currently changing, showering and putting their gear back and during all that, Coach PC is in his office doing some paperwork and some preparations for the upcoming game against West Park as he heard a knock on his door.

"Come in." He said.

As the door opened, it was Eric Cartman, who is all sweaty and tired, still in his practice pants and in a sweaty SPHS football T-shirt. Cartman closed the door behind him and then was about to sit down on the chair in front of the Coach's desk.

"No, don't sit. It won't take a minute." Coach PC began as Cartman now just stood there. "You're dragging ass out there, son, and it's fucking up my universe. You understand? You're fat, you're slow, all of a sudden you're lazy." He told him. "And if it wasn't for you, I would still have my starting quarterback. I'm wondering what happened to you." He added.

"My... Coach, my head" Cartman began as Coach PC caught him off guard.

"I don't want no excuses," Coach PC said, interrupting him. "I want you to fix it." He advised him.

Cartman just stood there looking dropped dead with his head down for like five seconds.

"Get outta here." Coach PC sad as he went back to his paperwork.

Cartman opened the door and looked back at the Coach.

"Get the hell out." Coach PC said one last time glancing at Cartman.

Cartman exited Coach PC's office and closed the door...

* * *

Wednesday, 3:18 PM at South Park High School. Right now, school is over, licensed driving students and their friends going to their respective cars to hang out for a bit or go home, players heading to the locker room to suit up for practice. Kyle walked by the cheerleaders as he is walking to the boys locker, Bebe started to follow him from 30 feet out.

Bebe is wearing a solid dark green short sleeve shirt and solid black short shorts with a white heart on her left butt cheek with dark green wording on it that says "Beat em #12".

"Hey, sweetie, wait up." Bebe said while walking up to Kyle as she got his attention. "So, what time?" She asked.

"What time what?" Kyle asked in confusion.

"What time are you come over tonight?" Bebe asked specifically.

"Tonight?" Kyle asked even more confused.

"It's half price night at Skeeter's Bar. My parents never get home before 12." Bebe said with a devious smile.

"I'm just going to see Stan after pra-" Kyle said, about to change the subject as Bebe just cut him off with a peck on his lips and a pinch on his ass. "Hmm?" Kyle moaned through the kiss as he felt his girlfriend pinch his behind.

"This is about you and me. I've known you my whole life. Any time after 7." Bebe said with a lustful expression in her eyes.

"Oh, you are so gonna get it tonight." Kyle replied with a wink.

The two turned back and went back their separate practices. As Bebe went back to the other cheerleaders, she and Wendy smiled and gave each other a high five.

* * *

5:25 PM after practice, showering, changing, picking up his little brother who just got done with tryouts for a middle school talent show and along the way home, Kyle stopped by at one of the town's local mini-marts to buy condoms since he's all out. Kyle and Ike are just standing at a small aisle looking for condoms.

"Why be good? I'm always good." Kyle said to himself. "Where's my upside to being good." He asked himself as he found the condoms and walked towards them. "I'm 17 years old. It's not like I'm married to her." He added as he grabbed and looked at a mini package of 3 Trojan Extended Pleasure condoms. "She invited me over and I'm just being a polite boyfriend. Right, Ike? He asked his adopted little brother.

Ike is just standing there all silent with his jaw dropped as he is just looking at some of the lubricants branded by Trojan and Durex.

"Ike?" Kyle asked again as he finally got his attention.

"I didn't know mini-marts sell lube too." Ike told his older brother as he grabbed a Trojan H2O Closer water-based lube.

"Can't believe you wanted to go inside with me." Kyle said as he facepalmed himself in embarrassment.

"I just wanted to help, Kyle." Ike offered while still holding the lube in his hands.

"That's really thoughtful of you, Ike. But some condoms are lubricated like these one's I'm getting, so there's no point of having a bottle of that stuff." Kyle explained as he took the bottle from Ike's hands and put it back on the shelf.

"Ah." Ike replied.

Ike went outside and back into Kyle's car as Kyle went to the counter and purchased the pack of condoms.

* * *

8:03 PM after coming home with his brother, having dinner with the family, doing homework, and then driving off to Bebe's house, just pulled over and parked in front. Kyle opened up the 3-pack of condoms and took not only one, but two just in case, and put them in his pocket. He got out of his car, locked it, walked up onto the front porch, stood in front of the door and rang the doorbell. As the front door opened up, it was Bebe who answered it.

Bebe is all dressed up in workout clothes wearing black relaxed pants, a white sleeveless T-shirt with Kyle's football jersey number on the front in dark green and a heather gray jacket fully unzipped and with Kyle's last name and jersey number on the back of it in dark green as well. Bebe was also not wearing a bra under her shirt as Kyle can see her hard nipples through her shirt.

"Gave up on you." Bebe said with a look of disappointment.

"Am I too late?" Kyle asked.

"Not at all. Come in." Bebe said with a smile as she took her boyfriend's hand.

Kyle comes in with his girlfriend and closed the door behind him.

"I'm glad you came." Bebe said happily.

"Me too." Kyle agreed. "I feel like we're doing something illegal again." He added.

"Well, not yet." Bebe said in a seductive tone. "Look at me. I'm a mess. No one ever sees me like this." She said coyly about her workout clothes while looking at Kyle with lust in her eyes.

"I think this is the sexiest I've ever seen you look." Kyle complimented with a teasing smirk.

"You're sweet, sweetie, but you know you are." Bebe replied with a blushing smile.

"Nice house, babe." Kyle said, trying to change the subject.

"Anyway," Bebe began as she leaned in closely towards her boyfriend. "I was about to make an ice cream sundae. Do you want one?" She offered.

"Um... sure." Kyle answered nervously.

Bebe was about to walk into the kitchen but stopped and turned around facing Kyle.

"Do you want whipped cream?" She asked.

"Sure." Kyle answered.

"Okay." Bebe replied with a smile as she turned around and went back into the kitchen.

Kyle began to take his jacket off and placed it on a brown armchair as he saw Bebe take two glasses from the cabinet, closed it, glanced back, gave Kyle a wink and went to somewhere in the kitchen where she is nowhere to be found.

Kyle started walking towards a big glass cabinet filled with standup photos of Bebe, her parents, other relatives and her cheerleading photos. Kyle smiled as he took one close look of the photo of Bebe her sleeveless open-belly cheerleading uniform and him in his football home uniform (black #12 jersey and white pants), embraced with her left arm and his right arm wrapped around each other with her right arm slouching down and his left arm slouching down while holding his helmet by the facemask in his left hand and looking at each other with a loving smile.

Kyle glanced back towards the direction where the kitchen is as he heard the sound of whipped cream being sprayed out from a can and then turned back towards the cabinet to look at some more of the Stevens family's portraits.

15 seconds went by as Kyle is still looking at the pictures, something caught his eye as the reflection of something is coming onto the glass, he recognized that looks like Bebe looking naked and walking towards him, he quickly turned around and looked all surprised with his eyes boggling at what's now 15 feet in front of him.

Bebe is now fully nude, but her pubic region and E cup breasts all covered up in whipped cream and has two cherries on the whipped cream covered tits for nipples.

"Come here." Bebe said lustfully with a beckoning finger and her eyes directly towards her boyfriend.

Kyle and Bebe slowly walked towards each other with full eye contact. As they stopped within 6 inches of each other, they slowly leaned their heads towards each other into a passionate kiss, slightly opened their mouths to get their tongues involved with one another.

Kyle slipped off his shirt and kicked off his shoes as Bebe undid his pants and pulled them down and resumed their steamy kiss. She pulled him down with her as she sat on the couch as Kyle kissed his girlfriend's neck and then ran his tongue down to the center of her left breast to eat the cherry and then lick, suck and eat out every spot of whipped cream and licking every spot of it clean.

"Oh yes, Kyle, like that, you bad boy!" Bebe moaned in demand.

"Mmmhh..." Kyle moaned as eating the combination of his girlfriend's skin.

As Kyle finished eating out the cherry and whipped cream off her left E cup breast, he then switches to her right breast and started off with eating out the other cherry nipple and sucking and eating and licking out the whipped cream clean.

"Oh, Kyle!" Bebe moaned as she brought Kyle up and slid his boxers down, his 7.5 inch dick springing out.

Kyle leaned down and kissed Bebe's lips fiercely as he nibbled her bottom lips with his manhood leaning against her whipped cream covered womanhood as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Kyle then planted kisses and licks on his way down to her neck, between her enormous E cups and belly button causing her lustful breathing to increase as he then finally made it to her whipped cream covered pussy that now looks all smeared.

Kyle licked his lips and said: "Time to finish her off..." and then started sucking, licking and eating out all the whipped cream all over her pubic region, making her moans intensify as Kyle now finished eating and swallowing all the whipped cream, now Bebe fully exposed. Kyle looked up at her with a frisky smirk on his face.

"Did you love your sweet and delicious surprise, baby boy?" Bebe asked lustfully.

"It was very very delicious and satisfying." Kyle answered in a sexy tone.

"But it's still not over yet, sexy." Bebe purred.

"Oh I know what you want and you're gonna get it." Kyle replied with a wink as he went down to lick her pussy out.

"Ohh, baby, mmm." Bebe moaned as her hips started quivering out of control.

Kyle started massaging Bebe's inner thighs while flicking his tongue over her clit rapidly at the same time.

"Oh fuck, Kyle!" Bebe moaned loudly as she laid her head back down on top of the couch.

"Mmm tastes sweeter." Kyle said teasingly as he can still taste the whipped cream he licked off off her pussy and her leaking juices mixing with it.

Bebe loved every single moment of the special oral treatment she's getting from Kyle it is making her squirm like crazy. Kyle took his right index finger and slid it right inside her loose leaking tunnel.

"Kyle!" Bebe let out a loud moan.

He then took his middle finger and slid it inside and increased his speed, it's now making Bebe thrust her hips rapidly, toes curl and her breathing heavier and louder as she's getting very close to her orgasm.

"Kyle, I'm gonna, I'm gonna..." Bebe moaned.

Kyle kept on fingering and licking her pussy out so fast and as he continued...

"FUCK!" Bebe screamed out as her pussy clamped around Kyle's fingers.

Bebe's love juices gushed out and sprayed all over Kyle's fingers and face.

Bebe fell back into the couch, panting and gasping for air after the orgasm she just received from Kyle as he found a box of tissues and grabbed a few to wipes his hands, face and chest. After cleaning himself off, Kyle placed the used tissues on the coffee table for now, Bebe leaned back up and looked up her boyfriend, who is now standing up in front of her with a sexy smile.

"You sure know out to eat a woman out." Bebe complimented with a tease as she then down to his hardened member, now smeared with some whipped cream. "Mmm, someone must have left me a little surprise too." She said jokingly.

"A stiff sweet shaft for you to taste, baby." Kyle replied teasingly with a smirk.

Bebe lowered herself down in front of Kyle and began licking the remains of the whipped cream off his shaft and swallowed every single spot she licked off clean.

"Yummy." Bebe said, licking her hips and then went back to swirl her tongue around the tip and then sucking in most of his entire manhood while looking up at him.

"God, you're so hot when you look at me while do that." Kyle said lovingly while stroking her long bushy blonde hair.

"Mmhh" Bebe moaned while she has his manhood in her mouth.

Bebe started cupping Kyle's balls with her left hand while stroking him with her right hand and blowing him at once listening to his moans of ecstasy intensify.

"Oh, shit, that feels good." Kyle let out a loud moan.

Bebe sped it up a little bobbling her head back and forth while squeezing his balls to let his load build up more.

"Oh, fuck, baby, almost there." Kyle screamed out in pleasure.

And later on what she is exactly doing as she continued...

"FUCK!" Kyle cried.

Kyle's white seed bursted out into Bebe's mouth rapidly for a few seconds as he screamed out in excitement and she then swallowed every last drop of his seed.

"You just get better every time you blow me." Kyle said with seductive smile.

"Glad to know I please you so much, babe." Bebe replied as she gave him a lustful expression and kissed his tip.

"And before we completely finish each other off, let me get something quickly." Kyle said as he grabbed his pants on the floor and reached into one of his pockets for a condom.

As Kyle grabbed the condom out of his pants pocket, he ripped it open and placed and rolled it down on his 7.5 inch cock. After putting it on, Kyle got on the couch and laid down on his right side followed by Bebe doing the same thing. This is the spooning position. She got comfortable as she nuzzled up in front of her boyfriend and then lifting her left up, which then followed Kyle taking his erected condom covered cock and slid it inside with ease. The two gasped in pleasure.

Kyle placed his left hand under his girlfriend's thigh to keep her left leg in the air as he started bucking his hips at a normal pace.

"Ah..." Bebe moaned as she cupped Kyle's face with her left hand.

Kyle leaned into his girlfriend's neck and started planting kisses, even giving her a hickey.

"Mmhh, Bebe." Kyle moaned through his neck kissing while continuously pounding himself into her.

He then slid his right arm under and across between her body and the couch, then managed to feel her right E cup, even circling his fingertip around her nipple.

"Oh my goodness, Kyle!" Bebe moaned louder.

"Mm you like that, don't you, baby?" Kyle asked teasingly with a seductive smile and tone.

"Oh, I love it, like I love you." Bebe replied between moans.

"And I love you too, sweetie." Kyle answered back between moans as he leaned in towards her lips.

The two kissed each other deeply. Moaning through the French kissing as their tongues connected for dominance and Kyle thrusting harder into his girlfriend at once. A couple minutes later, Kyle pulled out, still laying down in the same position, Bebe got up and repositioned herself by laying down on her left side, facing Kyle. This is the side by side position. She grabbed his cock and slid it back inside her pussy. She then wrapped her arms around his shoulders and started bucking her hips and Kyle did the exact same thing. The couple moaning into each other's face so loud as they picked up the pace. Bebe started cupping Kyle's left cheek with her right hand.

"Oh, fuck yeah, Kyle! Just like that, baby!" Bebe moaned so loud.

"You fucking love that, don't you, baby girl?" Kyle asked lustfully as he slid his left hand to her right butt cheek and grabbed it.

"Fuck yeah I do!" Bebe responded fiercely with a sexy smile and expression.

Kyle then spanked her ass so hard while their thrusting continued.

"Oh, spank me, you big bad boy! Oh, fuck yeah!" Bebe moaned.

"I always know what you want and what you like." Kyle responded with a wink as he lowered his head down towards Bebe's E cup breasts and nuzzled his face into and licking between them.

"Holy shit, Kyle!" Bebe screamed out.

Kyle started licking her right nipple as he slid his right arm down to grab and spank her left butt cheek at once. Bebe's seductive moaning started to get even more louder than ever.

"OH, FUCK YEAH, KYLE!" Bebe loudly moaned in pleasure.

"MMMHH. OH, FUCK, BEBE!" Kyle loudly moaned through the nipple licking and sucking as he then dragged his tongue and started giving her left nipple the same treatment of excitement.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD, BABY, DON'T STOP!" Bebe screamed out in as she roamed her hands down to his ass and grabbed it, forcing him into her.

"OHH YEAH, BEBE!" Kyle moaned in response, feeling his girlfriend grab his ass.

The next 3 minutes went by, Kyle and Bebe thrusted into each other so hard while grabbing each other's butts, forcing themselves into each other they were already getting very close to climax.

"BABY, I'M GONNA CUM!" Kyle screamed out in pleasure

"ME TOO, BABE! DO IT FO- OH GOD!" Bebe screamed.

"I'M CUMMING!" The couple pleasurably screamed out in unison as the tingly feeling between their legs intensified. "FUCK!" They both cried out as Bebe's love juices squirted out all over Kyle's cock, that's also now spurting out his seed into his condom as the couple screamed out so loud in excitement.

After their orgasms subsided, the two lovers fell into each others arms, gasping for air. And then they looked at each other with a loving smile.

"That was..." Kyle began while panting, trying to catch his breath. "so, awesome!" He said, finishing his sentence.

"And..." Bebe began while panting. "one of... the best...orgasms... I've ever... had in my life." She said, finishing her sentence.

"One of my best ones too, honey." Kyle replied.

"I loved how I saw you easily fall for the whipped cream bikini." Bebe said teasingly as she traced a circle around his chest with her fingertip.

"Only if it's you, sexy." Kyle responded as he pecked her on the lips and snuggled up close to her. "Come here, you."

Kyle and Bebe cuddled up and fell asleep into each other's arms with smiles of love on their faces.

_End of chapter 11..._

* * *

**Been over a month since the last update on this story. Been helping my dad move and did yard work for my uncle. But thank goodness I finally managed to finish this smutty chapter before June. :-)**

**And there you have it, the whipped cream bikini surprise! ;) Ain't that equally sweet and delicious?**

**There won't be anything smutty for the next two or three chapters from here on out, but titties in the next chapter for sure!**


	12. Football boy's crazy night out

**Now it's June and the COVID-19 quarantine is BS. At least it's giving like all the time in the world to finish up the story, which would have been done at this rate if it weren't for procrastinating so much.**

**Here in this chapter, Kyle Broflovski plans on doing something equally stupid and illegal later tonight with less than 24 hours before the upcoming road matchup against the West Park Wolverines the following night and invites his friends/teammates with him and we shall see what happens later. XD Besides, it doesn't hurt to bring a couple more friends with them, so Kyle also invited Craig and Clyde.**

* * *

It is Thursday 8:05 AM in the hallways full of lockers at South Park High School, Kyle walks up to Token Black, who is at his locker grabbing some for class.

"Hey, Token?" Kyle said, as Token looked up.

"Hey, what's up, Kyle?" Token responded.

"Meet at the mini-mart at 10 tonight." Kyle notified.

"10 o'clock? For what, man?" Token asked.

"I could tell you, but I'd have to kill you." Kyle answered, jokingly.

"All right." Token replied with a chuckle.

"Hey, have you seen Cartman? I can't find him. I fear that I think something's wrong." Kyle asked with a bit of worry.

"PC." Token answered.

"PC?" Kyle asked with concern.

"Come on, Kyle. He's been riding the fuck out of Cartman, man, blaming him for Stan's knee and shit". Token stated specifically. "Look, man, I'm over this shit."

"I hear you, man." Kyle said.

"You don't hear me, man. PC is a fucking-ass racist redneck." Token said. "You know many rushing yards I average a game?" He asked.

"About 100?" Kyle guessed.

"153." Token corrected him. "You know how many touchdowns I have? Huh?" He also asked.

Kyle didn't even bother guessing, Token raised his left hand up with all five fingers up.

"Five. That's because I broke for over 25 yards each time." Token answered with a reason. "And every time we get inside the 10, he gives the ball to Stan on the QB sweep, or to Craig up the middle or throw some fucking roll out to a white receiver. It's bullshit." Token stated with some irritation. "I'm just PC's black work horse." He added.

"PC." Kyle said to himself.

"You think he'd pick up the phone and call Colorado State or Arizona for me? Fuck no!" Token said with disgust. "My mom's been doing my recruiting. She's got Georgia Tech coming to see me." He explained "Damn, Kyle, I thought you knew. Shit is fucked up."

"Fuck PC, all right?" Kyle responded with disgust. "I'll get you in the end zone more often." He added with a promise.

Token's attitude lightened up a bit, he gave a slight smile and took Kyle's hand.

"We're cool, Kyle." Token said as he shook Kyle's hand and gave a fist bump as then took a small quick glance seeing Bebe standing there with book in her left arm, looking at Kyle. "Hey. You got shit to tend to." He said as he tapped Kyle's right shoulder. "See you at practice, man." He said as he walked away to class.

Bebe walks up to Kyle with a bright smile on her face.

"Hey, babe. How are you?" Kyle asked with smile back.

"Hmm..." Bebe began. "Just thinking about the sweet fun we had last night." She answered.

"Me too. It was the sexiest surprise I've ever gotten." Kyle said, teasingly.

"I'm glad you loved it. Thanks, Kyle." Bebe said.

"No, problem." Kyle replied as his girlfriend leaned in for a kiss.

Kyle responded back to the kiss. They just parted lips.

"Now, let's get to class." Bebe said.

"Okay, sweetie." Kyle answered.

The couple walked down the hallway to class together with Kyle's left arm around her shoulders and her head leaning on his left shoulder and right arm around his waist.

* * *

It is 3:25 PM at Peter Charles Stadium, SPHS Varsity football players are on the field, warming up before practice, some players, including Kyle, are on the bench strapping up their shoulder pads and putting their practice jerseys on, despite they already put their practice pants on in the locker room. Kenny is randomly explaining girls to Kyle in dirty ways.

"Would you listen to me, all right?" Kenny began as he got off the bench. "Bitches are all just panty droppers. You understand? That's it." He stated.

"What?" Kyle asked in confusion as he is strapping up his shoulder pads.

"Listen, you give them a Percocet, two Vicodin and a couple of beers, and the panties drop." Kenny advised.

"It's nice." Kyle said with smirk as he is now strapping up his backplate.

"It's niiiicce." Kenny said deviously.

"Kenny, do you think you'll enjoy prison?" Kyle asked as he grabbed his practice jersey and put it on.

"I don't know. What?" Kenny answered as undid he belt of his pants and reached down his pants readjust the cup in his jockstrap. "Where are we going tonight?" He asked Kyle.

"That's a surprise." Kyle answered. "Just make sure everyone's at the mini-mart at 10, all right? I'm bringing Stan." Kyle notified Kenny as he grabbed his helmet, got off the bench and walked onto the field to warm up.

"Nice." Kenny replied as he still stood there and pulled the front waistline of his pants and looked down his pants, he raised an eyebrow. He looked up and around to see if no one is looking and then looked down into his pants again. "The fuck is that?" He asked to himself.

* * *

Now it's 10:30 PM, Kyle, Stan, Kenny, Cartman, Token, Craig and Clyde are at the Peppermint Hippo. The strip club is popping like crazy, loud music playing Horror Show by Third Eye Blind and live girls doing strip dances. They got in with fake ID's and sat at a table that's enough for eight people to sit at with Kyle sitting at the end of the table and the other five boys taking all the six remaining seats on the side. Stan (sitting next to Kyle), Token and Craig on the right and Cartman (also sitting next to Kyle), Kenny and Clyde on the left. The table was even closer to the stage where the strippers pole dance. A slim black haired waitress in a blue long sleeve short dress came at the table with a tray with seven shots of vodka and handing the seven boys each one.

"Bring it on." Kenny said to himself, watching the waitress hand their drinks to them.

"These are from Dave and you boys are in the house all night." The waitress said as she then left.

"All right." Kyle said.

"That's what's up." Craig said.

"Oh yeah." Cartman said.

"Gentlemen, I'm gonna go nuts." Kenny said.

The boys grabbed their respective shot glasses and raised them for a toast.

"My gift to you. To PC." Kyle said, starting the toast.

"Oh, fuck PC!" The seven boys said in unison.

After their shot glasses clinked together, they took their shots, except Token and Clyde.

"Hey, Kenny. Take my shot, man. You know I don't drink." Token said as he gave Kenny his unused shot.

"And mine." Clyde said, doing the same thing.

"Come on, you guys are drinking tonight." Kyle said, convincingly.

"We got West Park tomorrow, man. We can't be staying up all late." Token said.

"Plus, we could get in trouble." Clyde said with concern and a bit of worry.

"Oh, you two relax. And Token? Just chill, man, and look over your left shoulder." Kenny said.

"What's up?" Token asked as he took a glance over his left shoulder.

When he did, Token ended up seeing a slim topless long curly blonde haired stripper standing right by him and Stan. She took Token's purple and black snapback hat, took him by the back of the head and jiggled her D cup breasts right into his face. The boys all started laughing, especially Stan and Kyle, as they watched Token getting his face rubbed into a stripper's tits.

"God damn." Kenny jealously said to himself that he didn't get what Token just got.

After the stripper's special delivery to Token, she placed Token's hat back on his head and left, leaving him with a changed smile oh his face.

"Oh, yeah!" Cartman said overjoyed.

"Fuck this, I'm taking my shot. I'm in!" Token said as he changed his mind and took his unused shot back from Kenny, followed by Clyde.

"Me too!" Clyde said as he also took his shot back.

Token and Clyde both drank their shots.

As the boys were enjoying the night of their lives and watching a long straight brunette curly haired stripper dancing down to her knees as she removed her pink bra, revealing her double C cup breasts, Cartman got so intimidated by her strip dancing, he got up and began to strip and dance. He even got the other boys' attention as he is about to strip his shirt off.

"Woo! Yeah!" Cartman yelled out as he started stripping out if his shirt up while dancing.

"Come on. Come on, keep your shirt on, Cartman." Kyle encouraged him.

"It's a strip club, dude. I'm here to work." Cartman exclaimed as he continued doing his thing. "Woo!"

Cartman walked up towards the stage and started to continue stripping out of his shirt and then dancing with the brunette stripper. The boys started laughing as they enjoyed watching Cartman dance naked with the stripper, who also seems to enjoy his dancing with her. She even took his light blue and yellow snapback and put it on her as he stripped down his pants all the way down to his underwear while still dancing.

"Work it, Cartman. Let's go, big dog." Craig yelled out from the table.

Token, Stan, Kenny, Clyde, Craig and Kyle still cracking up so hard at seeing what's happening in front of them right now.

"Oh no. Oh no, come on." Kyle said in disappointment as he sees the male pony-tailed bouncer trying to pull Cartman off the stage while the other boys are still laughing.

"Here you go, have a beer." The bouncer said as he gave Cartman a bottle of Budweiser. "Come on." He said while taking Cartman off the stage with him.

Cartman Was smiling like he didn't care that he's getting pulled out of the stage as he enjoyed the time of his life. He walked back to the stripper and got his hat back from her as she put it back on his head and gave each other a hug and the bouncer came back again to take Cartman off this time.

"Go Cartman!" Clyde yelled out in the background.

"What a nut." Kyle said to himself with a chuckle.

"Hey, you know of all these guys, you, Bebe and Wendy are the only three who came and visit me at the hospital after my injury occurred in the comeback win against Englewood and at home after every practice." Stan told Kyle. "Wendy is the best thing that's ever happened to me, Bebe's a good friend, and you're a great best friend." He added with a compliment.

"Thanks, buddy." Kyle said with a small smile.

"And also, and I have to say that,... thank you very much for stepping up for me out there on the field and for dragging my ass out here. I appreciate everything you've done for me." Stan said proudly to him.

"You're not gonna try and hug me now, are you?" Kyle asked with a nervous smile, making Stan chuckle.

Cartman comes back with his clothes back on and sits back down. As Hot for Teacher by Van Halen started playing, a new stripper with familiar hair, figure and face comes dancing onto stage with a SPHS yearbook covering the front of her face, Her hair in a bun in a short button up wool skirt, long sleeve button up wool coat all dark blue with a white short sleeve button up shirt underneath and dark brown high heels.

The boys just sat back and watched her strip slowly and dance at the same time along the chalkboard that says "_Sex Education_". She started off with fixing her hair, unbuttoning her long sleeve coat, then her short sleeve her shirt revealing her black lacy bra, tossing it on the side with her coat. As she then unbuttoned her skirt revealing her black thong. she spun it around her hand a few times and tossed it along with her coat and shirt.

"Yeah, baby, take it off!" Kenny yelled out in the background.

As the stripper is still dancing in front of the chalkboard with her bank facing towards the crowd and shaking her hips, she unhooked her bra while her shoulders in sync and rhythm throughout the song, she removed her bra revealing her perfectly round D-cup breasts. She happily turned around, revealing her naked body and tits to the crowd while spinning her bra around and tossed it along with the rest of her clothes and continued her naked dancing. A few seconds later as she went to the front of the pole, got on her knees in front of the crowd with her right hand on her chest, she looked up and paused, her smile slowly faded and stood there stunned and awkward in silence and slowly trying to cover her breasts as she saw very similar faces of her students right in front of her as they also just realized that the stripper dancing happens to be their health teacher, Ms. Stevens.

"Oh, my god. It's Ms. Stevens." Kyle said shockingly with a bit of surprise.

"Holy shit. It's Ms. Stevens." Kenny said all surprised.

Token and Craig laughed out loud when they just found out that one of their teachers is one of the strippers in the strip club.

"It's Ms. Stevens. Ms. Stevens." Cartman yelled out.

"Yeah!" Clyde yelled out.

"No way." Stan said, also surprised.

As Ms. Stevens saw how the boys are cheering her on, she went with the flow and resumed her dancing. She grabbed down to the pool with both hands, wrapped one leg around it and spun around it a few times while arcing her back and head backwards. She starts while holding onto the pole with her left hand and her back facing towards the crowd, lift her ass up, lifting her right leg up, turned her head back towards the crowd with a lustful expression and slapping her right butt cheek like a naughty/dirty school teacher. The boys are also lip-synching to the song as they watch their teacher pole dance, naked.

At least a couple hours went by, it's a little after 1 AM in the morning. The boys and Ms. Stevens are still at the club sitting at another table to hang out and admire her dancing and other stuff like that. So many beers and shots on the table, they drink so many, they were all up still talking, feeling buzzed or drunk. Clyde and Token are passed out, sleeping with their heads leaning on top of the table due to drinking so much. Ms. Stevens, who has the rest of the night off, was just sitting their awkwardly with her students, wearing a silky dark brown robe and listening to Kenny's drunk n' dirty fantasies.

"I just want you to know that I am 17, and I have had sex with older women before." Kenny told Ms. Stevens, while all drunk.

Stan let out a small laugh, looking all drunk and turned his head towards Kyle, who looks completely weirded out from hearing Kenny's drunk n' dirty fantasies.

"_How is he coming up with this shit?_" Kyle asked Stan in thought.

"_I don't know, dude, but this shit is priceless._" Stan answered Kyle in thought.

"It was topical. It was erotic. I give it a 9.5. I still got wood. Still." Kenny said, finishing his drunk talk towards Ms. Davis.

"I give it a, uh... A TEEYN (10)! A teeyn! A fucking teeyn!" Cartman blurted out, all drunk.

"Gentlemen." Kyle began as he got the other boys attention, raising his shot glass of tequila, the others raised their drinks (whether if it's beer, mixed drink or a shot), including Token and Clyde while they're still passed out but still raised up their shot glasses along with the others. "I'd like to propose a toast. To Ms. Stevens." He finished.

"Ms. Stevens. TEEYN!" Cartman agreed.

All the seven boys and Miss Davis clinked their drinks and then continued to spend the rest of the night at the club.

It's now sunrise. Friday at 7:00 AM. The boys exited the Peppermint Hippo, looking completely hungover from last night. Luckily, Stan is still able to get out of the club while on crutches and drunk equally. The entire parking lot was completely empty, nothing left but Kyle's car as they started walking towards it. H

"Fuck me. It's 7:00." Kenny said.

"What'd you just say?" Craig asked.

"It's 7:00." Kenny answered.

"God, what's that smell?" Cartman asked, sounding like a little more hungover than the others.

"That's us." Kenny answered with a chuckle.

"Who we playing tonight?" Clyde asked.

"West Park." Token answered.

"Ooh shit." Kyle said.

_End of chapter 12_

* * *

**Well, there you have it. Kyle takes the Stan, Cartman, Kenny, Token, Craig and Clyde to the Peppermint Hippo for an underage drinking party or celebration, that's the surprise Kyle had and why he wanted everyone to meet at the mini-mart at 10 PM, and then discovered that Ms. Stevens, the South Park High School health teacher is a stripper. Plus, how did they manage to get in? Fake ID's I suppose... Tried to make Cartman say 10, Billy Bob style :) And due to the hangover, how are they going to be able to dominate the West Park Wolverines? Let's see what happens in the next chapter.**


	13. Friday Night Blues

**After leaving the Peppermint Hippo at 7 AM in the morning with a hangover, the boys better have that shit taken care of before going to school and on the road to play West Park. What's the worst that can happen?**

* * *

Friday night, 9:46 PM at the football stadium of West Park High School, the Bulls are getting beat physically and mentally by the Wolverines 23-6 with 3:17 left in the 3rd quarter due to Kyle, Cartman, Kenny, Token, Clyde and Craig playing all hungover from last night's hang out at the strip club and still have been since this morning. 1st & 10 for the Bulls at their own 43 yard line. And besides Trent and his defense, mostly Kyle's drunken ass can't get his offense going.

"Blue 79! Blue 79! Down! Set! HUT!" Kyle shouted out as he took the snap.

Call drops back to pass looking for a receiver, and the Wolverines outside linebacker (43) and two defensive linemen (77 & 94) shucked their blockers, especially 94 knocking Cartman down on his drunk lazy ass, Craig and Token in the backfield for pass blocking missed their blocks and Kyle gets sacked so hard for a loss of 6 yards with #43 making the first contact, bringing up 2nd & 16. Luckily, Kyle held onto the ball instead of fumbling it.

"Well, Kyle Broflovski finding out how the other half lives here, Paul, as he gets crushed on that play." Frank Hammond said through the microphone.

"I tell you, that was a damn slobbknocker on that. He took a whoopin', and Peter Charles can't be happy, the way his team's playing tonight." Paul said through the microphone.

_On the visiting team's side lines, where the SPHS team is standing on and coach PC all hot tempered and pissed off because of how bad they're playing._

"Why don't you let the pom-pom girls play for ya'? God damn worst game I ever seen! Come on!" Coach PC yelled out in frustration.

_In the visiting team stands, where the SPHS fans are sitting._

"I thought you said West Park wasn't that good." Shelia told her husband.

"They ain't, we're playing like shit." Gerald said.

_On the track of the visiting team's side._

"I thought Kyle has been turning it around like he did last week." Annie said.

"I'd rather take back what I said after last week's game, now that he's back to being a failure again." Red said.

"Totally!" Nelly agreed.

"Girls, girls!" Wendy got their attention to prevent them from dissing on Kyle again. They all looked at her. "It's not like that, somehow, some of the others are playing shitty too besides Kyle."

"Yeah, I can tell. I noticed Kenny has been dropping a lot of passes that he could've easily caught." Millie told them.

"Cartman has been jumping offsides and missing blocks." Heidi mentioned. "Not to mention he falls onto his fatass like almost every play." She added.

"Did you also see that Token has been fumbling the ball on like half of his carries and Craig missing a lot of blocks?" Nichole asked.

"And Clyde jumping offsides more often besides missing every single pass going to him." Jenny added.

"Defense somehow cannot get any stops." Lola said.

"Them boys must be on something." Jessica told the girls as a wild guess.

"God, Kyle? What did you boys do last night that is making you play like shit?" Bebe asked to herself as she facepalmed herself.

_On the field_

"Hey! Anybody want to stop these guys from planting my ass?" Kyle asked in a frustrated hangover.

"I got the squirts, Kyle. I think that liquor is still in my system." Cartman said, still looking hungover and getting exhausted.

"And I cannot concentrate because I keep seeing Ms. Stevens' fat ass in my face, bouncing and..." Kenny said, still drunk.

"I told you that was a bad idea." Clyde told Kyle, looking like he's gonna puke.

"Look, I'm hungover, too, all right?" Kyle told them. "We got to suck it up. We got to put one in the end zone!" He demanded. "I-right, 4-54, curl, on two. I-right, 4-54 curl, on two." Kyle told his offense. "Eyes up." He demanded, getting Kenny and the other drunk players' attention. "Ready?"

"Break!" Clapped the entire offense in unison as the broke the huddle and lined up into their formation.

* * *

_Here's what has been happening next the rest of the game while playing hungover._

Kyle throws a screen pass to Token on the right, he catches it and the strong safety (2) ran up to him fast, he tackled him on the hips in the backfield, he even flipped him over on that hit for a loss of 1 yard. Thank goodness Token held onto the ball after the catch.

Cartman jumps offsides, penalized for false start, even the defensive tackle (77) pushed him down onto his ass as coach PC is even disgusted.

Kyle throws a pass to his left, but it gets defended/batted down by the defensive end (63) and outside linebacker (55), forcing an incompletion and then Kyle gets knocked down to the ground by the two defenders at once.

On a 4th down play, the Bulls are going for it. Kyle muffs the snap, picks it up and scrambles to the right. He gets a block from Craig, dives for the 1st down, but gets gang tackled by the cornerback (20) from the right and free safety (16) from the left. Kyle got hit by both guys so hard coming at him from opposite directions, he spun around like a helicopter as he goes down to the ground and comes up a yard and a half short of the 1st down, turning the ball over on downs.

Wolverine ball at their own 45 yard line. The wolverine quarterback (19) takes the snap, Trent Boyett on a blitz chase the QB out of the pocket dives below the waist for a sack and misses as the QB gets away and scrambles for 22 yards 1st down. He punched the ground in heated frustration for missing a play he would usually make all the time.

Wolverines with the ball at the Bulls' 33 yard line. Their main wide receiver (11) on the left side burns Pete Melman by 12 yards leaving him wide open as Melman also had so safety help. The QB throws the ball to him, caught and scores standing up as the WPHS crowd goes wild and the SPHS crowd remains silent. After the extra point, score is now 30-12.

Kenny running with the ball after catching it on a short curl route, gets hit hard by the other cornerback (27), coming up short of another failed 4th down conversion. Another turnover.

Kyle throws for Clyde, who is being double covered by both safeties after buring the CB (20), he attempts to catch it, the ball goes off his hands, incomplete pass. The strong safety hit him below the waist first as the free safety dived next to the hit, Clyde flipped over and landed on his back. Coach PC getting even more pissed off he slammed his clipboard onto the ground.

Kyle throws a pass to his junior tight end, Bridon Gueermo on right, since it looks his other receivers can't be trusted now, but the strong safety picks it off at the 18 yard line and is on the run. The middle linebacker puts a pancake block on Kenny. Kyle the next guy to tackle the guy who picked him off also gets pancake blocked by the other defensive end (58) Luckily, Clyde was able to push the strong safety out of bounds a yard short of the goal line. PC is got even more hot tempered as he took off his headset and threw it to the ground.

Kyle so exhausted and frustrated on the sidelines as he took his helmet off.

The wolverine quarterback takes the snap, gives it to his fullback (47), dives across the goal line and in the end zone for the touchdown. The extra point follows, 37-15 Wolverines.

The game clock winds down to 00:00, the 4th quarter and that's the ball game.

Kyle puts a towel on his face and holds it there with both hands, tired, frustrated and still hungover as the football team suffers and takes it's 1st loss of the season. The team could only put up 5 field goals.

* * *

**Final score: West Park 37, South Park 15**

**Next Friday's game:**** Middle Park Colts**

* * *

10:20 PM, inside the visiting team's locker room. All the players stand and/or sit there in silence along with the assistant coaches standing up and Coach PC having some words to say.

"The hard work of so many... sacrificed... by the disrespect of the few." Coach PC said. He then turns to Kyle.

"Broflovski," Coach PC began. "you sacrificed the honor of this football team and the town that supports it." He told him. "Shit, you poisoned my team, son!" He added as he starts tensing up.

Kyle sitting there so silent, looking like he's tired and doesn't have anything to say.

"Hope last night was fun. Hope it was fun." Coach PC said has he turned around and slowly walked by the table with an orange gatorade water cooler full of ice and some water inside on top of it. "Was it fun? WAS IT FUN!?" He asked in fury as he slammed his right hand onto the cooler, knocking it off the table. As the cooler hit the floor hard, the lid came off and the combination of water and ice cubes spilled all over the floor.

A few seconds later, Coach PC, so furious about tonight's effort, turned back towards Kyle.

"YOU THINK YOU DON'T HAVE TO LISTEN TO ME? YOUR DADDY WAS A NO-TALENT PUSSY, BUT AT LEAST HE LISTENED!" Coach PC added throughout his yelling.

Kyle looked like he doesn't even give a shit about what Coach PC says or thinks. As he finished his ranting towards Kyle, he then walks toward Eric Cartman, who he also, but mostly blames for tonight. Cartman is in tears and breathing heavily with his head down, letting out quiet soft sobs.

"Aw... little Cartman crybaby?" Coach PC mocked. "YOU COST ME MY PERFECT SEASON! HOW'S IT FEEL?" He asked all pissed off even more. "HUH? CRY ME A RIVER, YOU FAT FUCKIN' BABY!" He insulted him.

"YOU DISGUST ME. MY STAR QUARTERBACK IS DRAGGING HIS LEG AROUND, BECAUSE OF YOU!" He continued screaming at Cartman, still blaming him for Stan's knee injury. "AND ON TOP OF THAT, I GOT TO SIT AND WATCH YOU CRY ABOUT IT!" He added.

"WELL, YOU KNOW WHAT!?" He paused for a couple seconds. "Get the fuck out of here." He demanded as Cartman looked up at him, still crying. "I DON'T WANNA SEE YOUR FAT FACE. GET OUT! GET THE FUCK OUTTA HERE! GET OUTTA HERE!" Coach PC ranted as he grabbed him by his right sleeve and pushed him out the door, making Cartman run out the door in tears.

The entire locker room still remained silent.

10:55, the two SPUSD buses are driving their way back home.

11:26 PM at the Broflovski residence, Gerald sitting at the kitchen table, eating a bowl of Cheerios. Kyle comes through the door, closes it, walks into the kitchen and goes into the refrigerator behind his dad, opens it to grab a water bottle.

"People are saying you organized an all-night underage drinking party at the Peppermint Hippo. That explains why you boys dragged ass out there." Gerald said.

"Save it, Dad." Kyle sad, denying his dad's comment as he took a sip of his water bottle.

"Save it? Save what? You got the opportunity of a lifetime, you're treating it like..." Gerald began as Kyle caught him off guard.

"Playing football at South Park is not the opportunity of a lifetime!" Kyle interrupted his father in a loud tone.

"Your attitude's wrong. Your tone of voice is wrong. This is your opportunity..." Gerald began again as Kyle caught him off guard again.

"For you!" Kyle interruped. "Playing football at South Park may have been the opportunity of your lifetime, but I don't want your life." He told his father, a bit stunned at what Kyle said.

Ike comes in through the front door with the Cartman's pet pig, Fluffy.

"What the hell is Fluffy doing here?" Kyle asked.

"Eric Cartman dropped him off. Said you'd know how to take care of him." Ike answered his brother.

Kyle looked so concerned, he took a jacket and his car keys and then drove off to find Cartman.

11:35 PM at Stark's Pond, Kyle pulled over, turned his car off, got out and walks towards where Cartman is. Cartman, still emotional and shamed of being blamed for tonight's loss besides Stan's injury. Sitting on top of his opened tailgate on the back of his truck, holding a 12-gauge shotgun, drinking a 750 ml. bottle of Jack Daniel's No. 7 Tennessee whiskey, and with a box of his old football awards that he earned back in the past. As Kyle stopped by his tailgate, he began to speak.

"Mind if I take a seat beside you?" Kyle asked.

"Don't move." Cartman interrupted as he took a swig of his whiskey, set the bottle down and picked up and football MVP trophy with a gold figured player lined up in a 3-point stance on top of it. "This is from most valuable player at lineman camp. I was 10." He told Kyle.

Cartman threw the trophy and it landed 16 feet, pointed his shotgun at it, pumped it once, pulled the trigger and shot the trophy. "How'd you find me?" He asked.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kyle asked as Cartman grabbed another trophy.

"Championship trophy. Cows. We were 8." Cartman said. "Remember this shit? Playing Pee-Wee at South Park Elementary?" He asked.

"Yeah. It was fun." Kyle answered with a slight smile.

"No it wasn't. I remember getting yelled at." Cartman replied as his sadness turned to anger and then threw his trophy at the ground, pointing his gun and pumping it.

"You're too fat, Cartman!" He mocked his coach's insults from back in the past as he pulled the trigger, shot the trophy and pumped it again. "Too slow and dumb!" He added as he pulled the trigger and shot the trophy again.

"We were just little kids, Kyle. Just little kids. It's like nothing was never good enough." Cartman said.

"It's almost over." Kyle said.

"No. It's over, dude. This is so over." Cartman said, as he took his bottle of whiskey, raised it to his lips and took another swig.

"Come on." Kyle complained.

"What?" Cartman asked.

"This is bullshit." Kyle said, with a bit of disgust.

"What!?" Cartman yelled.

"You're gonna let motherfucking football bullshit get you? Fucking PC? You're gonna let PC win?" Kyle asked.

"What else am I supposed to do, huh?" Cartman asked, all emotional. "Why don't you fucking tell me?" He asked again.

"Quit!" Kyle answered in a loud voice, "Fuck it! Who gives a flying fuck about Peter Charles' 19th league title!? I don't."

"I DO! I do." Cartman answered as a tear started rolling down his cheek. "Man, coach loved me like on a son. Treated me like one, too." He said in tears. "He told me to protect Stan and I didn't. I fucked everything up, dude." He added, blaming himself for Stan getting hurt like PC said.

"PC is the one that fucked up and every single player on that team knows it." Kyle told Cartman, determined that he knows that for a fact.

"That's where you're wrong, Kyle. You're wrong." Cartman replied, as he took another swig of his whiskey.

"Look, we got one more game left, Stan will be able to return after that and we still need you. I need you." Kyle said, as he took another step towards the tailgate. "Who the fuck's gonna protect my ass?" He asked. "Come on." He begged as he took his right hand out to shake Cartman's.

"You're bony Jewish ass?" Cartman asked as he handed Kyle his shotgun.

"I don't think I have a bony Jewish ass." Kyle replied as he took the shotgun. "I think I have a very nice Jewish ass." He stated.

"It is kinda nice." Cartman replied back with a chuckle.

Kyle smiled and chuckled at Cartman's compliment.

"It was even nicer back in elementary school." Cartman added.

The two laughed at the second compliment and fact on what Cartman just added again.

"That is very true. Even my girlfriend say and believes that back then and still is today." Kyle said.

Kyle turned around to find a wooden fence line with a poster with PC's face on it with wording that says "_Meet & Greet Peter Charles. South Park High School's Football Coach"_

Kyle with fury on his face, pump the shotgun, pointed it towards the poster, pulled the trigger, not only shot the poster, but the shot made a big hole in the center, it blasted PC's face off the poster. Like he wants to shoot the coach's brains out.

"Yeah! Yeah!" Cartman yelled as he got off his tailgate, waving his whiskey bottle around. "Fuck you and the horse you rode in on, you son of a bitch!" He yelled out loud with mixed emotions of anger and sadness as he threw his whiskey bottle at the poster.

_End of chapter 13..._

* * *

**No thanks to Kyle taking the guys out to a strip club while still underage, got wasted, played hungover, lost the game for the first time this season, Kyle and Cartman, mostly Cartman, got blamed for SPHS being no longer undefeated. Kyle has confronted Cartman. And next week, they have a big and challenging game in the regular season/home finale against their biggest league rival, the Middle Park Colts, which will be in one to two chapters after the next one. The game will also decide on which one of those 8-1 teams will clinch the 1st round bye? And the loser, will have to play in the 1st round. If the South Park Bulls win this game, it would give Stan Marsh another week to heal his knee.**


	14. Kyle's scholarship & PC's warning

**In the actual first chapter (chapter 2), did you guys ever wonder if Kyle would ever get into Princeton? And in this chapter, we might find out. This week is the regular season/home finale against their biggest league rival, the Middle Park Colts. Rated M for containing a bit of Kybe in the last scene ;-)**

* * *

Tuesday 7:40 AM at the Broflovski residence, Officer Barbrady, Mr. Denkins and Gerald Broflovski are out on the front porch discussing about the upcoming game against Middle Park.

"Gerald, we're a little worried about the Middle Park game." Officer Barbrady said.

"Yup. You know, they have been our biggest league rival for ancient times." Mr. Denkins said.

"And we're both 8-1 so far and Middle Park this year has been killing people. Hell, they've been hurting people." Officer Barbrady added.

"Believe me when I tell you, Kyle will stick to the game plan." Gerald told them with determination.

"That's what we came to hear." Officer Barbrady said, as he shook Gerald's hand.

"Thank you, Gerald." Mr Denkins said, as he also shook Gerald's hand.

As the two left, Gerald who his holding a letter with Kyle's name on it, goes back in the house, into the kitchen where Sheila and Ike are at the table eating breakfast. Kyle comes down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Hey, Kyle, this here letter came for you yesterday." Gerald notified his older son, as he put the letter down onto the table.

The letter for Kyle came from Princeton University. Kyle looked at it and then looked back up at his parents and little brother with a stunned, but anxious look on his face.

"Princeton." Kyle said.

The letter from Princeton University happens to be his acceptance later. Everyone looked at him anxiously, hearing to see whether if he got in or not. Kyle picked up the letter, opened the envelope, took the piece of paper out that was folded into third's, opened it up and began to read it out loud.

"Dear Kyle, I hope you're as pleased to receive this as I am to send it to you." Kyle began, as his mom looked shocked with excitement. "You have been admitted to the 217th class to enter the college of Princeton University." He read, as his tone went from calm to excited.

Shelia happily gave Kyle a hug. Ike is also proud too.

"Kyle. Great, Kyle..." Gerald said, as he's trying to change the subject by trying to talk to him about the upcoming final game against their biggest rival, but Kyle continued reading his letter.

"Enclosed in this packet are details about your university grant package which covers your full financial needs." Kyle continued reading with excitement.

"Kyle, I'm real proud about Princeton, but I need to talk to you about Middle Park." Gerald said.

"Middle Park?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah." Gerald answered.

"Tell me who wins." Kyle replied like he doesn't care, as he walked out of the kitchen.

* * *

Wednesday 11:15 AM at South Park High School. Just before 4th period, everyone is using their time to go to their own respective scheduled classes, getting stuff from their lockers, couples making out for a bit. Kyle is at his locker Putting his textbook from his previous class, English IV, away. Eric Cartman, looking so much better and decent than ever with a huge grin on his face, walks up to Kyle and pats him on the shoulder for his attention.

"What are you so damn happy about?" Kyle asked, as he turned his head around towards Cartman's direction.

"My cat's okay. I can play." Cartman answered, happily. "I took your advice, they scanned my cat. I can play!" He answered again specifically.

"Scanned your cat?" Kyle asked, all confused, but he finally gets it. "You got a cat scan?" He asked specifically.

"Yeah!" Cartman answered, still smiling.

"Did the doctor say you have a human brain and that it works?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah. Can you believe it?" Cartman answered.

"That's great!" Kyle exclaimed in excitement, as he then turned back to his locker, grabbed his notebook for health class and closed his locker. "Good news. Damn that's good to hear."

As the two walked to Health class, they ran into Ms. Stevens, who looks to be slightly awkward from the other night at the Peppermint Hippo.

"Gentlemen." Ms. Stevens began "Now that none of us are in inebriated. I just wanted to remind you of our little conversation. I really appreciate you and all your friends involved that night not say anything." She asked calmly and worryingly of the boys to not speak of the fact that they found out she's a stripper.

"We already made a pact not to say a word." Kyle nodded in agreement.

"Really?" Ms. Stevens asked.

"Absolutely." Kyle answered.

"Well, that's good to hear, Kyle." Ms. Stevens replied with a sigh of relief. "Now let's get to class." She said, as she turned around and walked back to the classroom, followed by Kyle.

Along with the other teenagers, Cartman saw Heidi Turner walked by.

"Heidi?" Cartman asked, as he caught her attention.

"Yes, Eric?" Heidi asked.

"Would you go to the prom with me?" Cartman asked.

* * *

Thursday 5:30 PM at Peter Charles stadium, practice is over and the team is in the huddle calling a break.

"One, two, three. BULL PRIDE!" The entire team shouted out in unison and then broke the huddle.

"Jog it in! Let's go. Jog it in." Coach PC yelled out to his team.

As the team are jogging back to the boy's locker room, Coach PC stayed on the field as he saw Kyle and grabbed him by the arm to have a talk with him.

"How you feeling, Kyle?" Coach PC asked.

"All right, I guess." Kyle answered.

"You understand that by running the ball, we control the clock. And we can grind them and the tempo of the game way down" Coach PC explained.

Kyle didn't even pay attention to the Coach's explanation.

"Are you hearing me?" Coach PC asked in a stern tone, as Kyle's attention turns towards him. "If you disobey me, and I will bury you. I know about your scholarship to Princeton. I got your grades under review, and don't think there for a minute that I can't fuck with your transcripts and get this whole deal blown for you." He threatened, also warned him.

Kyle started feeling equally worried and angry deep inside.

"I get what I want, and you get what you want." Coach PC explained specifically, that Kyle gets his scholarship if he plays PC's way. "That's it."

And as all that has been said, Kyle jogged back to the boy's locker room.

* * *

9:52 PM at the Stevens' residence, Kyle is on the front porch knocking on the door. He looked all worried. Bebe answers the door by opening it.

"Hi." Kyle responded.

"What is it, sweetie?" Bebe asked.

"I really need to talk to you." Kyle said.

"But it's late." Bebe complained.

"I got into Princeton today. Full academic scholarship." Kyle told his girlfriend, which made her smile.

"Really? Bebe asked.

"Yep." Kyle answered.

"Kyle, that's great! I'm so proud of you." Bebe said "And guess what?" She asked.

"What?" Kyle asked.

"So did I!" Bebe answered excitedly, as she showed him her acceptance letter.

"This is perfect!" Kyle responded, as his girlfriend gave him a jump hug and a passionate kiss.

As they part lips, Kyle puts Bebe down onto her feet and his smile fades away, as he then wondered across the porch with Bebe following him with concern.

"What? What's wrong, babe?" Bebe asked.

"PC's threatening to fuck up my scholarship if I don't play by his rules tomorrow." Kyle answered.

"Then quit." Bebe suggested

"I can't." Kyle I responded.

"Then play." Bebe suggested again.

"You wouldn't understand." Kyle responded again.

"It's just a football game." Bebe said.

"No it's not." Kyle replied. "If it was just football I'd play. I love football when it's pure, but this..." Kyle paused in the middle of his sentence. "This isn't pure." He finished his answer.

"You're right. I don't understand." Bebe said.

"If I play for PC tomorrow and if we win, he wins. Everyone in South Park will go on believing he's the best coach that ever lived." Kyle explained.

"Yeah." Bebe responded.

"What about the next team he coaches? And the one after that? What if my little brother ends up playing for him?" Kyle asking questions with concern. "I would be buying into everything that's wrong with this town." He whined.

"You want some cheese with that whine?" Bebe cooed.

"What?" Kyle asked, raising an eyebrow

"You're a whiner." Bebe answered, jokingly. "Why don't you just step up and play the hero?" She advised him.

"A hero?" Kyle asked, completely off guard, as he sat down on top of the railing of the front porch.

"Come on, Kyle. You're a football guy." Bebe said. "You're gonna tell me you don't know about heroes?" Bebe asked.

"Yeah, but heroes win." Kyle answered. "What if I lose?" He asked.

Bebe sat on top the railing besides Kyle and took his left hand into her hands.

"You won't." Bebe answered. "And besides, you're not only just a football guy, you're my football guy." She said, with a warm smile.

"And you're not only a cheerleader girl, you're my cheerleader girl." Kyle responded with a smile back, as he moved his right hand across her right thigh.

The contact of Kyle's hand touching Bebe's upper leg is sending tingling sensations up her spine.

"Mm more like your sexy cheerleader girl." Bebe whispered seductively into Kyle's left ear.

Kyle turned his head towards Bebe's Direction, which led to a sensual kiss, getting their tongues entwined with one another, cupping each other's faces and roaming each other's bodies. The two part lips.

"Not right here, though." Bebe giggled.

"But what if someone hears or sees us?" Kyle asked with worry and concern.

"Don't worry. My parents are asleep." Bebe said. "And I know somewhere around out here. Come on."

As the couple got off the railing, Bebe took Kyle's hand and he followed her to a dark shadowy spot between the front left corner of her house and the front of the fence line. The two went back to making out and roaming each other's bodies. Kyle place kisses and a hickey on her neck, causing her to breathe heavily as he unzipped her pants as she unzipped his.

"Oh, Kyle." Bebe moaned.

"Shh. I don't want anyone to hear or see us." Kyle said, quietly.

After they unzipped pulled each other's pants down their knees, Kyle and Bebe started stroking each other. A couple minutes later, Kyle is already hard enough as Bebe is already wet enough.

"Did you bring something?" Bebe asked.

"Oh, right." Kyle responded, as he reach down in his front left pocket and took a condom packet out. "I always do, just in case. Because I know how you are sometimes." He said, with a devious smirk.

"Mmm, you know me so well." Bebe replied, licking her lips.

Kyle ripped the packet open, with the condom on the tip of his hardened member and rolled it all the way down the entirety of his hardened manhood as Bebe turned around, positioned herself in front of her boyfriend with her back facing towards him, bent down a bit and Kyle slides into her pussy with ease.

As Kyle began holding his girlfriend by her hips while thrusting in and out of her, Bebe arched her backAnd placed her left hand on the back of his head for support. Kyle also started planting kisses on her left cheek and neck.

"Mmm, Kyle..." Bebe moaned quietly.

"Mmm." Kyle moaned through his neck kissing.

In between thrusts, Kyle lifted up his girlfriend's shirt, revealing her E-Cup breasts and massaging them.

"Still can't leave them out like that, if you know exactly what I mean." Kyle whispered huskily into her ear with a wink.

"Oh, Kyle." Bebe moaned. "Touch me, baby."

Bebe shifted her arm and wrapped it around Kyle's neck so he could have easy access into licking her left breast, which he started doing while his thrusting is still engaged, massaging her right breast with his right hand and rubbing her clit with his left hand. Bebe's moans intensified, but still remained quiet, so she doesn't wake up any of the neighbors sleeping next door or worse, her parents.

"Mmm, keep going baby." Bebe moaned quietly again.

"My sexy cheerleader gets what she wants." Kyle said, in a lustful tone.

Kyle then switched places, with now sucking on her right nipple, massaging her left breast with his left hand and her clit with his right hand. Still pounding himself into her dripping loose snatch, all at once.

"Mph, Bebe." Kyle moaned through his nipple sucking.

"Baby, I can't hold it... ugh... much longer." Bebe moaned.

"Neither can I." Kyle replied.

After a couple of minutes, the couple were getting close to their orgasms.

"Baby, I-I'm gonna..." Kyle moaned into her ear while continuously pounding himself into her hard thrusts and cupping her E-cups at once.

"I'm cumming too, sweetie" Bebe replied, in between moans.

After one last thrust, the two came hard, but still managed to keep their voices and moaning down low. After every last drop spurted out into his condom, Kyle pulled out, his dick softened, took the condom off, pulled his boxers and dark green pants back up as Bebe pulled her panties and black pajama pants back up.

"I love relieving your stress in a spicy way, babe." Bebe purred.

"You sure know how to handle me, sweetie." Kyle replied, huskily.

"Anytime and anywhere." Bebe said, with a wink.

"Middle Park is sure gonna be tough tomorrow night." Kyle said.

"I hate that overrated piece of shit team so much." Bebe replied, with annoyance.

"And it could be my last game as a starter, because Stan might be back." Kyle said. "And this game is not only for the league title, it's also for the 1st round bye." He added.

"Like I said, sweetie," Bebe began. "step up and play the hero." She reminded him.

"Right. Well, I gotta get going, babe." Kyle said, As he pulled out his phone, checked the time and realized that it's only 13 minutes after 10 PM. "It is getting kinda late."

"Good night, and good luck tomorrow." Bebe said, as she put her hands on her boyfriend's shoulders and kissed his lips.

After they part lips, Kyle walked to his car as Bebe pinched his butt and then walked back to her house.

"Oh and Kyle?" Bebe asked.

"Yeah?" Kyle ask, as he turned around.

"You still have that used condom in your hand." She reminded him.

"Oh shit. Right." Kyle said, as he looked and realized he still has it in his hand and blushed in embarrassment. "I'll take care of that. Good night."

"Good night." Bebe replied, as she went into her house, closed the door behind her and then locked it.

Kyle walked towards the nearby garbage can that's placed on the street and next door to his girlfriend's house and threw it away in there, rather than throwing it away in the Stevens' garbage can, so her parents don't get very suspicious that they just had public sex in a dark corner by their house and fence line late at night. Kyle then walked towards his car, got in, turned it on and drove home.

_End of chapter 14..._

* * *

**There's good news and bad news.**

**Good news: Kyle got accepted into Princeton and so did his girlfriend, Bebe. **

**Bad news: If Kyle doesn't play by Coach ****PC's rules, he will mess up his grades, which leads to losing his scholarship.**

**Later then in the evening after practice, good thing Bebe is always there to relieve his stress, if I say so myself. ;)**

**In this game against the Middle Park Colts, this is for the league title and the 1st round bye. If they win, not only they clinch the league title and 1st round bye, but it would give Stan Marsh another week to recover his knee before getting back on the field once again. If they lose, they will play in the first round of the playoffs. So the Bulls must need this win, if they want Stan back and 100% healthy for the playoffs as he we will use that extra week for more recovery.**


	15. Middle Park game & maybe PC's last game

**The big game against Middle Park will most likely be 2 chapters, this one is for the pregame, 1st half and halftime. This is a must win. Middle Park usually gives South Park a hard time, but the Bulls still manage to squeak by with the league title over most of the recent seasons, but this is also for the 1st round bye. Both 8-1 teams going after win #9, the league title and 1st round bye. GO GET 'EM, BULLS! BEAT MIDDLE PARK!**

* * *

Friday 6:37 PM in the quiet town of South Park, the entire town is completely empty due to the citizens going to the big football game between their South Park Bulls and the Middle Park Colts.

6:45 PM at Peter Charles Stadium on the SPHS campus, the entire stadium is filling up. There's a large number of people dressed in navy blue, white and silver, but a larger number of people dressed in black, dark green and white. Sky is getting darker and the six stadium lights with three on each side are turned on and brightening up slowly

6:55 PM inside the boy's locker room, The entire football team and coaching staff are in a huddle together, people in the center of the circle, including Coach PC, are taking a knee while the others are on their feet. Everyone holding hands and some others having their hands on others shoulders and praying.

Stan is even here for this game too, but to watch from the sidelines with his team though. Still wearing his #4 jersey under his varsity jacket and still in crutches.

"Our Father, who art in heaven, hallowed be thy name, thy kingdom come, thy will be done, on Earth as it is in heaven. Give us this day our daily bread and forgive us our trespasses as we forgive who those who trespass against us. And lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil. For thine is the kingdom, the power and the glory, forever and ever. Amen." The entire team and staff prayed in unison.

After their prayer, PC rises up from his knee and began his prep speech.

"Listen up, people." Coach PC began. "Everything you've all done to this point means nothing. All of them two days in the heat means nothing and all of them games we won mean nothing." He told his players. "If you don't win tonight, no league title, no 1st round bye, no shot at state." He advised.

"This game is 48 minutes, for the next 48 years of your life!" He advised.

"Okay, break it down!" He told his team, making them all pumped up and all ready to go.

All of them raised their hands up to call a break.

"Let's go! Bull pride on three!" Coach PC began. "One, two, three,"

"BULL PRIDE!" The entire team shouted out in unison, as they broke the huddle, headed out the door and walked to the big gate entrance to the stadium, getting ready to run out onto the field.

* * *

7:00 PM at Peter Charles Stadium, the crowd cheering as loud as they could as the SPHS varsity football team is about to run onto the field. The entire cheerleadings, with half the squad on each side, holding up a huge white banner that's 16 feet wide and 8 feet tall, with an angry bull charging and with black and dark green wording in front if that says "South Park BULLS". The crowd goes roaring out loud as the team ran onto the field, through the banner as it split in half and ran across the field all fired up and onto the sidelines on their side of the field.

"South Park versus Middle Park for the whole megillah." Frank Hammond spoke through the microphone from the announcer's booth. "This game will decide on who will clinch the Park County league title & 1st round bye, and who will advance to the first round of the playoffs next Friday." He added.

"This is the game. This is what it's all about." Paul Nelson said.

On the track, where the SPHS cheerleaders are at.

"Cocky ass Middle Pussy Cunts ain't gonna fuckin' beat us." Jessica said, with determination.

"Got that right, girl." Nichole said, in agreement.

"Seriously, Heidi?" Wendy asked.

"Eric Cartman asked you to the prom?" Millie asked.

"Yep." Heidi answered, while blushing.

"What did you say?" Bebe asked.

"I said yes." Heidi answered again.

"Wow, what a surprise." Nelly complimented.

"I suppose it won't be so bad this time, since he's changed a bit over the years." Heidi said.

On the field, the three South Park captains of the game, Kenny McCormick (13), Token Black (36) and Trent Boyett (52), the three Middle Park captains, their quarterback (10), wide receiver (2) and running back (31), and the referee doing a coin toss on mid-field.

"Bulls will receive the ball." The referee in the white hate said. "You gentlemen shake hands." He told the three SPHS and three MPHS players. "Let's have a good, hard-hitting, clean football game."

Each of the three players from one team shook hands with each of the three players from the other team.

7:15 PM, kickoff time with the Colts kicking off to the Bulls.

"Bulls have won the toss. Pass out the ammunition, let's go to war!" Frank said, through the microphone, as the MPHS kicker kicked the ball and the game begins.

#18 for the Bulls catches the ball at his own 1 yard line and runs with it. He picks up a block, cuts to his left, works the Bull sideline and gets hit out of bounds at his own 40 yard line after a 39 yard return.

On the sidelines, Kyle is getting a play from PC. Stan is on his crutches, beside PC on the other side.

"I-right, shift-62. We're a running team." Coach PC told Kyle. "Remember what I said." He reminded him as a part of their talk from yesterday. "Now, go fetch me a championship. Go on!" He said, as Kyle jogged onto the field.

"Let's go, Kyle!" Stan shouted out.

"Get down their throats now!" PC said.

On the field, Kyle in the office settled in to the formation.

"Pink 33! Pink 33! Down! Set! HUT!" Kyle shouted out, as he took the snap.

Kyle gives it to his running back, Token Black, goes left into the gap between the tight end, Bridon Gueermo (86) and left tackle (61), the linebackers (37 & 58) blocked by Bridon and the left guard (71) and the defensive end (97) blocked by the left tackle, Token with a good run to start off the game as the strong safety (16) tackles him at the Colt 47 yard line after a 13 yard run by Token.

Next play, Kyle takes the snap, gives it to Token again, goes right to the outside into the outside gap Bridon, spins a tackle off of the outside linebacker (41), runs for more yardage, and gets tackled by the cornerback (14) at the Colt 29 yard line after a gain of 18 yards.

Next play, Kyle takes a snap, hands it off to Token again for the third consecutive play, goes left into the gap between the left tackle and left guard, breaks a tackle off the middle linebacker (58), gets a block by Kenny McCormick (13), who blocked the free safety (25), the cornerback gets ahold of Token, but Token kept on running as the strong safety tackles him at the Colt 7 yard line after a 22 yard run.

Token with three 1st downs on three straight plays, the crowd is so pumped up, as the cheerleaders are doing their routine.

"What a great drive. Basically going to Black the whole way. "You can stamp "U.S. mail" on his butt." Paul said.

"1st & Goal at the Middle Park 7." Frank said.

"You got to give it to Black and let him take it in." Paul stated.

On the SPHS sidelines, PC is giving his backup fullback, Tommy Turner (47) the next upcoming play.

"Slot right, 36 dive." Coach PC told him, as Tommy jogged onto the field and starting fullback, Craig Tucker (43) is jogging off the field and onto the sidelines. "Move your ass in, let's go!"

On the field, Tommy comes into the huddle and gives the offense the play.

"Here we go. Slot right, 36 dive." Tommy told Kyle.

Token looks upset, as he knows what PC is doing.

"Fucking PC! Shit's fucked up." Token said, all disappointed.

"We'll change that to 26 dive." Kyle told the entire offense.

"What?" The center (65) asked.

"Don't be stupid." Clyde said.

"No way, man." Bridon said.

"Does somebody have a problem with Token putting one in the end zone?"

"No, sir." Cartman (68) answered.

"I don't think so." Kyle said "Slot right, 26 dive, on one. Slot right, 26 dive on one. Ready?" Kyle told his offense

"Break!" The entire team clapped in unison, as they broke the huddle and settled into their formation.

"Let's take it in. Go!" PC shouted out.

"HUT!" Kyle shouted out, as he took the snap.

On the fourth straight play, Kyle gives it to Token again. The offensive line pancake blocked most of their defenders. Token goes to the right and into the gap between the right tackle (78) and Bridon, hurdles over the blocked defenders on the ground, he dives for the goal line and the strong safety hits him again and HE IS IN FOR THE TOUCHDOWN ON A 7 YARD RUN. THE CROWD RISED FROM THEIR FEET AND ROARED OUT IN APPLAUSE! AND JUST LIKE THAT, SOUTH PARK STRIKES FIRST! 6-0 Bulls with 11:18 left in the 1st quarter.

"Yeah!" Kyle shouted out, as he watched Token score the touchdown.

"Yeah! YEAH! YEAH-AH-HA! YEAH, BABY! YEAH!" Token screamed out in excitement, as he celebrated after scoring the game's first touchdown.

Every one of his teammates on the field started giving him hugs and pats on the shoulder and/or back. Coach PC took off his headset, Equally surprised and disappointed that Kyle disobeyed him on that play that was supposed to go to the backup fullback, Tommy Turner. Token now turns to Kyle, Both teammates holding each other by their helmets.

"Thanks, Kyle. Thanks, baby." Token gratefully said to his quarterback. "Yeah! Let's go."

The two jogged back to the sidelines.

"Yeah, keep it up, asshole." Coach PC said to himself at Kyle after that drive, especially that recent play that did not go his way like he thought. "_I'll give you that one and that's it!_" He thought to himself.

The extra point is made. And later in game, South Park managed to settle for a field goal and hold Middle Park throughout the entire 1st quarter and the first 9 minutes of the 2nd quarter with 2:44 left in the 2nd quarter. Colts offense with the ball at the 50 yard line. Bulls defense, including Trent Boyett, Pete Melman and Kevin Stoley, on the field.

"Bulls leading 10-0. Middle Park with the football just at mid-field." Frank stated, through the microphone.

"HUT!" The Middle Park Colts quarterback shouted out, as he took the snap.

The Colts quarterback pitches it to his running back and he goes left.

"Lucas "Lightning" James gets the pitch. He's at mid-field." Frank said.

Middle Park running back, Lucas James, running a sweep to the outside left, gets a amount of blocks and he could go the distance.

"He's gonna go. The 40, 35, 20, 15, 10, the 5. Touchdown. Good grief!" Frank said, as the SPHS crowd went silent.

James does a cartwheel and then a backflip after finally putting the Colts on the board. Middle Park crowd goes wild, the players and coaches celebrating on the sidelines.

South Park's lead cut down to 3. Later in the game, a couple of South Park's next possessions later, it's 2nd down & 5 at their own 41 yard line with 2:08 left. Kyle getting ready to take the snap.

"Blue 61! Blue 61! Down! SET!" Kyle shouted out, as he took the snap.

Kyle hands it off to Token, goes into the gap between the center and Cartman the right guard. But as Token is running, after passing mid-field, he felt a painful pop in his left hamstring. Started holding it with his left hand and limping on the run. The two safeties both hit Token so hard at the same time at the 45 yard line, they even forced a fumble on him. Token goes down, a group of players from both teams dived for the football and Middle Park's middle linebacker recovers it and it will be 1st & 10 for the Colts at their own 46 yard line. South Park turns the ball over and Token is slow to get up.

"What a hit on Black." Frank stated.

"I tell you, that's about as ferocious a hit I've seen all year." Paul stated. "He's in pain. And the bad thing about it, if he can't come back in and play..."

"What about the Bulls?" Frank asked, as he just cut Paul off.

The Bulls' football team's trainer came onto the field to help take Token off the field along with Kyle and Cartman.

"Get me off the field!" Token demanded, still grunting in pain.

"Lean on him. Lean on him." The trainer said, as Kyle and Cartman started taking Token to the sidelines.

On the Bulls sidelines, the team's offensive coordinator began to tell PC what happened to their running back.

"He pulled something." The offensive coordinator notified the head coach.

"Damn." PC replied. "Can you fix him?" He asked.

"If he'll let us, since Stan didn't let us last time." The offensive coordinator answered.

"Make him understand." PC convinced.

"Yes, sir." The offensive coordinator replied.

"How you feeling, boy?" PC asked.

"Feeling all right, Coach." Token answered, in pain.

"Took a pretty good shot there." PC stated. "Let the old trainer take a look at it." He advised him.

"Yes, sir." Token replied.

On the field, 1st & 10 for the Colts at their own 46 yard with 1:57 left.

"HUT!" Shouted out the Colts quarterback, as he took the snap.

Middle Park O-Line blocking the South Park D-Line good, receivers running their routes as their quarterback (10) drops back to pass.

"Middle Park with the football, Daniel Preston, quarterback, he wants to throw. Throws long," Frank tells, through the microphone.

Preston throws a deep pass to his left to his main wide receiver (2), who burned the Bulls' main cornerback, Pete Melman, and catches the ball at the South Park 16 yard line.

"and it is caught!" Frank said.

Pete managed to catch up to his guy, dives for the tackle, the receiver jukes the tackle at the 11 yard line, free safety, Kevin Stoley comes in for the tackle, the receiver spins off the tackle at the 6 yard line and gets into the end zone standing up for a 56 yard touchdown reception.

"Touchdown! Middle Park!" Frank said, from the announcer's booth.

Middle Park takes the lead for the first time tonight. 13-10 Colts with 1:48 left. Middle Park wide receiver who just scored the go ahead TD for the Colts began celebrating with a crazy fast spinning dance move in the end zone.

"Hoofed down there by Maxwell "Mad Dog" Logan in the zone, and look at him dance with the football. Get some mustard." Frank said.

"There ain't no room for that hully-gully stuff down there like that." Paul stated.

From the Colts side of the stadium, all the players and coaches are celebrating from the sidelines, their fans are cheering so loud from the stands, as Middle Park just took a 14-10 lead after the PAT has just been made after the touchdown. Even sending middle fingers and dissing the Bulls to the South Park side from all the way across the stadium.

_Better stay classy, Middle Park!_

After a 48 yard kickoff return that was returned to the Colts 48 yard line, which is where Kyle and the offense will take over with 1:39 left to play and has a shot to retake lead before halftime. But Coach PC rather take no chance, especially after what just happened to Token

"Kneel on it." PC told his quarterback.

"Coach, there's a minute and a half left and we have one timeout! Let me throw something." Kyle convinced.

"I ain't interested in another turnover." PC said, refusing Kyle's option. "Get out there!"

Kyle disappointingly walks onto the field while buckling up his chinstrap.

"Move it!" PC yelled out, causing Kyle to jog into the offensive huddle. "Thinks I'm here for his entertainment." He said to himself in annoyance.

On the field, Kyle and the offense settled into a victory formation to take a knee.

"Set! HUT!" Kyle shouted out, as he took the snap and took a knee.

The referee blows the whistle and the clock starts winding down. Neither any of the two teams bothered taking a timeout. After two more kneel downs.

"Well, the clock winding down, and I can't say that I understand this. Broflovski, kneeling on the football." Frank stated.

"That's gutless football." Paul stated.

"And listen to this crowd." Frank said.

The entire SPHS crowd looked silent in disappointment. Kyle taking a knee instead of taking another shot at the end zone, due to PC's orders. Even Kyle's parents, Bebe and the other cheerleaders too. The teams go to the locker rooms.

"Well, at the end of the first half, Bulls trailing 14-10." Frank stated.

"What was that all about?" Red asked.

"I don't know." Millie answered.

"I thought Kyle would take a shot downfield." Nelly wondered.

"Probably PC." Bebe guessed.

**Halftime score: Middle Park 14, South Park 10**

* * *

Inside the boy's locker room, the team is sitting inside the locker room, while Token, PC and coaching staff are in the medical room that's on the other side of the door inside the locker room. Token is sitting up on the patient's bed with PC beside him, his jersey, shoulder pads, left sock and left cleat off. The staff is about heal his strained hamstring with cortisone injections to get him back on the field.

"You're a gamer, Token. Let's do this, you'll be good to go." On of the assistant coaches convinced him.

Kyle opens the door, stunned and shocked to see what PC is doing to Token.

"What are you doing?" Kyle asked

"He's getting back in the game!" PC answered. "Close the door." He demanded.

"Token, don't do this." Kyle convinced Token to change his mind, as Kenny comes in.

"Hey, Coach, I heard a pop. You know, I think he's hurt pretty bad." Kenny informed PC.

"You get out of here!" PC said, again. "You all wouldn't know anything about dedication, team play."

"But I would." Stan said, as he came into the room on crutches, to stand for the injured running back. "Don't do it, Token. It's not worth it, man." He also convinced him.

"You gonna listen to that from a gimp who's praying that we'll lose, so he can be the missing link?" PC asked out loud.

"Maybe I shouldn't do it." Token said, changing his mind.

"Get the hell out of here!" PC demanded again in anger.

"Don't do it." Stan encouraged Token again.

"Before I lose my temper! GET OUT!" PC barked in outrage to his injured QB.

"Don't do it, Token." Kevin Stoley said, in the background as Cartman came up to PC's face.

"If that needle goes anywhere near Token's leg, I swear to God on my mother's grave I will rip your arms off and beat you to death with them!" Cartman threatened with anger.

"You stay the hell out of this, Cartman. This has nothing to do with you." PC told his big offensive guard.

"This has to do with all of us." Kyle began, as he started standing up to and mouthing off to his head coach. "We kill ourselves for you. Year round, we play hurt, we play sick, and we spend most of that time scared that we're gonna screw up" PC carelessly walks back to the medical room, ignoring Kyle's statement while Kyle follows him and holds the door open. "and you're going to kick our ass, BECAUSE YOU DON'T GIVE A FUCK ABOUT US!" Kyle yelled. "All you care about is your next league title." He finished.

"Give him the shot!" PC advised the other coaches, as they began to prepare to do it.

"You give him that shot, you find yourself another fucking quarterback." Kyle threatened.

"You about ready to lose that scholarship, boy?" PC asked.

"If it keeps that needle out of his leg, absolutely." Kyle answered.

"Good." PC replied.

"Fuck it, I'm out." Kyle said, as he walked out into the locker room with the other players waiting.

"Oh, that's good! That's good! Finally!" PC ranted. "McCormick, you take the snaps." He told his wide receiver.

"No, I won't." Kenny denied. "No, I'm out, Coach."

"What'd you say?" PC asked.

"I said, I'm out." Kenny answered again.

"I'm with them." Cartman agreed.

"The only way we're going back on that field is without you." Kyle told PC, as he then turned his back on him.

Coach PC, now filled with fury and outrage at what his temporary starting quarterback just said, bursted out of the medical room and grabbed Kyle by shoulder. Everybody

"I'm gonna pull the shit out of you!" PC threatened as he started strangling Kyle, #15 and #89 of the team started pulling him off of Kyle. #20 and #70 also restraining Kyle.

Everybody yelling and ranting "Get him off! Get him off!". As PC calmed down, everyone looked at him with horror and shock. Token coming out, also with a pair of crutches.

"All right, get your helmet on, and let's take the field. Let's go, let's go!" PC told his entire team.

Everybody refused and just stood there in denial, anger and ignorance.

"Let's go now! LET'S GO, GOD DAMN IT!" He yelled out again in encouragement, trying to fire up his team. "I'm walking out that door. I want you want to trust me and follow me out there." He said in emotional convincing, as he started walking out the door.

"Come on, let's go. Let's go after that title now." He said, as he opened the door and went out waiting for his team to come out. "Let's go, let's go! Let's go." He encouraged again while clapping his hands.

Each and every player on the team, even the assistant coaches, stood there in silence, disappointment and failure in the locker room, ignoring PC's inspiration, which isn't working. PC for a several seconds, and it finally came to him that his players and the other coaches are serious they're not coming out. He then walked to his office with sadness in his eyes.

_To be continued..._

_End of chapter 15..._

* * *

**Well that's just great! :( Right when they're just about to have starting star quarterback, Stan Marsh, back in another week or two, star running back, Token Black, goes down with a grade I left hamstring strain. It's not that serious and there's no tear, but he's gonna be out for the next 2 to 3 weeks at least. Token could be back in time for the semifinals or the Colorado class 3A state championship, if South Park ever makes it that far. And now down by 4 at the half and after standing before their carefree head coach, this could be PC's final game as the South Park High School Bulls varsity football team's head coach. Could this time come back and win this game without him? Who will take over for PC as head coach in the 2nd half? And what a surprise that Heidi Turner said yes on going to prom with Eric Cartman. And that night Stan got hurt and got sent to the hospital after that weekend, Coach PC offered to put cortisone injections in Stan's knee to get him back early, but Stan was smart enough that it would make his injury more worse, which is why he denied it. But the PC and the other coaches convinced Token to take it during halftime, but good thing he didn't either.**


	16. Kyle's inspiration & 2nd half comeback

** What on earth will this team do without Coach PC running the show now? Is there a way for this team to be inspired? Will they come back and beat the Colts? And I don't think any of the assistant coaches will be able to take over PC's spot as the head coach for the 2nd half. And will he ever return? Even after this game, win or lose?**

* * *

Inside the boy's locker room, all the football players still stood there the in silence, shame and disappointment, thinking about what Coach PC has done to them over the years. A minute later, Kyle began to speak with heart and determination.

"Before this game started, PC said, "48 minutes for the next 48 years of our lives."" Kyle began. "I say, fuck that. All right?" He said. "I say, fuck that." He repeated.

"Let's go out there, and we'll play the next 24 minutes for the next 24 minutes, and we'll leave it all out on the field." Kyle continued. "We've got the rest of our lives to be mediocre, but we have the opportunity to play like gods for the next half of football. But we can't be afraid to lose, there's no room for fear in this game."

"Now, we go out there and we half-ass it because were scared, all we're left with is an excuse. We're always gonna wonder. But if we go out there and we give it absolutely everything, that's heroic. Let's be heroes." Kyle spoke, finishing his speech. "Come on."

Everybody started clapping slowly by two seconds, then it started pacing up slowly.

"Come on." Kyle encouraged, as everyone's clapping starts speeding up.

"What do you say, boys? WHAT DO YOU SAY, BOYS?" Kenny asked, all fired up and clapping at once.

"All right! ALL RIGHT! LET'S GO!" Stan yelled out, all pumped up.

All the players are clapping very fast, all pumped up and ready to play the 2nd half. The team bursted out of the boy's locker room and ran out to the stadium.

* * *

Start of the 3rd quarter/2nd half, South Park kicks it off to Middle Park. The return man (3) catches it at his own 3 yard line and goes on the run. Cuts back to his right, gets a block and a second one, gets tackled at the Colt 46 yard line by #51 of South Park after a 43 yard kickoff return.

Both teams have been putting up a good fight throughout the entire 3rd quarter on both sides of the ball, but neither teams could get their offense in the end zone and Middle Park squeaked in with a field goal as South Park gets shutout. Score 17-10 Colts at the end of the 3rd quarter.

Stan Marsh is now taking over PC's spot as head coach for the 2nd half of the game, even though he still manages to do the job while standing on crutches. Tommy Turner, also plays halfback besides fullback, is starting for Token the rest of the game and in the playoffs.

Recently on some of the Bulls' possesions, Kyle gives the ball to Tommy, Cartman misses a block and fell on his ass, and Tommy gets tackled in the backfield by the defensive tackle (90). Kyle dropping back to pass, Tommy misses the block on the outside linebacker (37) coming off the edge unblocked and Kyle goes down for a 9 yard sack.

Neither teams still can't find the end zone, but the Colts have mostly been taking advantage throughout the 4th quarter, but only using field goals as they have to settle for a second field goal attempt of the night.

4th & 4 for Middle Park at the South Park 21 yard line, the Colts' field goal unit is on the field The long snapper (8) snaps it, the quarterback holds it at the 28 yard line, the kicker (5) kicks it, the kick is up, and it is... good! The Middle Park crowd goes wild, as Colts extended their lead to 10 points.

"Field goal for Middle Park. It is good. Middle Park leads 20-10 with 7:41 left in the ball game, and still no Peter Charles." Frank stated, from the announcer's booth.

_On the track, where the SPHS cheerleaders are at._

"Hey, Wendy. Stan's taking over for that douchebag Coach PC." Jenny said.

"No wonder why that asshole isn't here on the sidelines." Jessica discovered.

"Think he'll ever come back?" Heidi asked.

"Does that mean Stan will coach and Kyle will continue as the starting quarterback in the playoffs?" Nelly asked.

"Who knows, but we'll have to wait and see." Wendy answered.

"I wonder if he did something to Token after he got hurt earlier." Nichole wondered.

"I don't believe he did." Annie said, pointing at Token, who is in crutches.

On the SPHS sidelines, Coach Stan Marsh, Kyle and the offense huddled up.

"All right! All right! Listen up'" Stan shouted out, getting the offense's attention. "I need five wide receivers. We're running an oop-dee-oop. No tight ends, running backs. I want four receivers stacked right. Kenny, you on the left." He advised.

Token gives Kenny a pat on the shoulder.

"We're gonna overload their right side. Force them to cover Kenny one on one!" Stan advised his troops again.

"And no huddles." Kyle told them.

"What?" Cartman asked, in confusion.

"I'll call the plays from the line. Defense will never know what hit 'em." Kyle answered, specifically.

"All right. Let's go! Come on. Break it down! Let's go! Let's go!" Stan yelled out, as he put his right hand out, starting to call a break.

Everybody shouted out, all pumped up, put their hands out, ready to call a break.

"Bull pride, on three!" Stan began. "One, two, three,"

"BULL PRIDE!" The entire team shouted out in unison.

The entire SPHS crowd got all fired up with their cheering, as Kyle and the offense ran onto field, leaving Stan and the other players on the sidelines.

"WOO! LET'S GO!" Stan shouted out.

1st & 10 for the Bulls at their own 31 yard line. The offense lines with just Kyle in the backfield, four receivers, consisting of Clyde Donovan (16), 80, 9 and 85, and Kenny on the left. The Middle Park defense a bit confused, as their cornerback (14), two safeties (16 & 25) and outside linebacker (41) to cover the Bulls' four stacked wide receivers, the other cornerback (21) covering Kenny one on one.

"HUT!" Kyle shouted out, as he took the snap.

Kyle drops back to pass, Kenny runs 18 yards straight, cuts right, goes across, Kyle throws to him, Kenny jumps and catches the ball, gets tackled by the cornerback (21) at the Bull 49 yard line after an 18 yard catch. 1st & 10 for South Park at their own 49 yard line. The offense runs up to the line of scrimmage to line quickly, as Kyle is calling another play.

"Pass completed that time to McCormick for 18, and they're going again." Frank stated, through the microphone from the announcer's booth.

"McCormick on the right! Donovan on the left!" Kyle shouted out, to his receivers.

Bulls offense lines up in the same formation, but with Kenny and Clyde switching sides. Clyde on the left being covered by 21, as Kenny, 80, 9 and 85 of South Park on the right being covered by 14, 16, 25 and 41 of Middle Park, all confused on who to cover.

"I don't know what you call this offense, but look at all those receivers." Paul stated.

_In the home team stands, Mr. Denkins is counting the receivers on the field._

"One, two, three, four," Mr. Denkins counted to himself, quietly. "five?" He asked, a bit louder in confusion.

On the field, Kyle takes the snap again.

He drops back to pass, Clyde Donovan runs straight, cuts to his left at the 37 yard line, Kyle throws, Clyde dives across, also back a yard at the same time to make the play, and it is caught as the cornerback brings him down at the Colt 38 yard line after a 13 yard catch. The South Park offense lining up to the line of scrimmage quickly.

"Donovan, complete! One more time, and they hurry up for the line of scrimmage. Look at all the receivers!" Frank exclaimed, all surprised.

Now, Kenny goes back to the left to be covered one on one as Clyde goes back to the right with the other three receivers. Middle Park's defense in major confusion. Even the Colts' assistant coaches on the MPHS sidelines are confused, too, while their defensive coordinator is calling a play.

_On the track, where the SPHS cheerleaders are at._

"Isn't that the same offense that Kyle tried to run at practice?" Red asked.

"Sure looks like it. I mean look." Bebe answered.

"I know. Five receivers?" Esther asked.

"And Kyle is having Kenny and Clyde switch sides every play." Millie said.

"But look. It's working." Wendy said, pointing to out at what's happening on the field. "Middle Park looks very confused."

1st & 10 South Park at the Colts 38 yard line, Kyle takes the snap, drops back to pass. Kenny runs straight, cuts at 20, which made him burn 21 covering him, runs straight to end zone, Kyle sees him and he throws it deep for Kenny.

"Long pass this time, Broflovski." Frank said.

and it is CAUGHT! KENNY McCORMICK CATCHES THE TOUCHDOWN IN THE END ZONE STANDING UP FOR A 38 YARD TOUCHDOWN RECEPTION AS THE SOUTH PARK CROWD JUST RISED FROM THEIR FEET AND BURSTED OUT IN APPLAUSE AND THE CHEERLEADERS JUMPING UP AND DOWN! SOUTH PARK DOWN BY 4 WITH 7:12 LEFT IN THE 4TH QUARTER!

"Touchdown! Broflovski and McCormick, connected for a 38 yard touchdown. Now the Bulls are down by four with only a little under 7 and a quarter left to play." Frank stated.

On the SPHS side of the track, the cheerleaders are cheering on Kyle's touchdown pass to Kenny.

"All right, Kyle! Way to go, sweetie!" Bebe cheered out loud to Kyle.

"Nice catch, baby!" Millie cheered out loud to Kenny.

On Middle Park's sidelines, their coaches are so frustrated, they're slamming their clipboards onto the ground, even their players are slamming their helmets, too.

"While the Bulls celebrate, the question I've got to you, where in the world is Peter Charles? Did you hurt his feelings? Frank asked.

"Well, after the touchdown, I was looking down on the sidelines, and he's nowhere to be found." Paul answered.

"Come on! Let's go!" Kyle yelled, all fired up.

Millie walks up to the sidelines, grabs Kenny by the horse collar to have him face her, and pulls him in for a kiss. As they part lips, she grabs his butt.

"Eeek." Kenny squealed.

* * *

In his office, even during the 2nd half of the game, Coach PC is packing up his stuff and all the awards he earned over the years. Turns out he's not coming back. He sadly stares at his award that in the shape of the state of Colorado that says "_State Coach of the Year. 1994. Peter Charles. South Park Bulls."_

* * *

At the game, it is still 20-17 with Middle Park ahead, but with under a minute left in the 4th quarter. 3rd down & 2, Colts with the ball at their own 42 yard line, everybody in the South Park stands chanting "Defense, defense, defense!" repeatedly, hoping for the Bulls to pull off another comeback.

"Let's go, defense!" Stan shouted out.

"HUT!" Middle Park's quarterback shouted out, as he took the snap.

Quarterback, Daniel Preston fakes it to his fullback (48), he keeps it, but Kevin Stoley comes running up at him from the free safety spot and tackled him hard in the backfield for a loss of a yard, bringing up 4th & 3 at their own 41. Stan calls a time-out, which is the team's last timeout, the referee blows the whistle and signals the time-out and the game clock stops at 00:34.

"Time-out, South Park!" The ref announced. "That's their third and final time-out!"

On the Middle Park sidelines, the Colts' special teams coordinator is going over a play with his players. On the South Park sidelines, Kyle and Stan figured out that the Colts are gonna punt the ball back to them, instead of going for it to put this game away.

"They're punting it." Kyle said.

"Yup. And we're out of time-outs, too." Stan informed.

"If we don't block this, it's over." Kyle said, with worry.

"Coach Stan, put me in there. We'll block it." Cartman begged

"What, you wanna play defense?" Stan asked.

"Put me in there! We'll block it!" Cartman begged again.

Stan turned his head, looked at Cartman and realized that he's being dead serious.

"All right, get out there." Stan said.

Cartman puts his helmet on and comes jogging onto the field.

"34 seconds left to go in the ball game. Middle Park with a 20-17 lead. Eric Cartman has come into the ball game for the Bulls." Frank announced.

Colts back to punt. Cartman lines up near the middle of the defensive line in front of the gap between the Colts' longsnapping center (81) and right guard (66) and Kenny behind him. The longsnapper snaps the ball, Cartman knocks both blockers down at the same time with Kenny running behind him for the punter (4). The punter grabs the ball at the 26 yard line, Cartman knocks the protective backfield blocker (35) on his ass, Kenny dives in front of the punter, he kicks the ball, and IT IS BLOCKED! ERIC CARTMAN WITH MULTIPLE BLOCKS FOR KENNY McCORMICK TO BLOCK THE PUNT! THE SOUTH PARK CROWD AND THE CHEERLEADERS GOES WILD!

"Oh, yeah!" Stan shouted out.

"WOO!" Kyle cheered.

On the track, where the SPHS cheerleaders are at, the girls were cheering and jumping up and down.

"All right, Cartman and Kenny!" The girls cheered in unison.

"Kenny McCormick blocks the punt! He blocks the punt! Kenny McCormick!" Frank exclaimed in excitement.

"I tell you what, Eric Cartman, man child, got his own zip code, opens a hole up, McCormick comes in and throws his hands up. What a great job, big boy!" Paul stated, making Frank chuckle.

"Bulls still have chance." Frank said.

1st & 10 Kyle, Kenny, Cartman and the Bulls offense takes over at the Colts' 26 yard line with 00:28 left in the game. The offense is in a huddle, getting the play call from Kyle.

"Twins left, X out, on one." Kyle told his offense. "Kenny, make sure you get the hell out of bounds." He reminds his #1 receiver, as he grabbed him by the facemask. "Twins left, X out, on one. Ready?"

"Break!" The entire offense clapped in unison, as they broke the huddle.

Kenny and the backup running back the two receivers on the left, Clyde on the right.

"Red 98! Red 98! Down! Set! HUT!" Kyle shouted out, as he took the snap.

Kyle drops back to pass, Kenny runs 8 yards straight, cuts left to the sidelines, Kyle throws left to Kenny, caught and Kenny gets tackled by #21.

"Get out! Get out!" Kyle shouted out to Kenny.

But the cornerback tackled him in bounds to keep the clock running after an 8 yard catch, bringing up 2nd & 2 at the Middle Park 18 yard line.

"Damn it! Damn it!" Kyle exclaimed.

_In the stands._

"Oh, jeez! Come on!" Gerald exlaimed.

"Pass was good to McCormick but he didn't get out of bounds!" Frank stated.

"He didn't get out. The clock is still running! The clock's still running." Paul stated.

On the field, Kyle and the offense running up to the line of scrimmage, as the clock is still running.

"Come on, let's go quick! On the ball! Clock's on, get down! Clock's on, get down!" Kyle yelled out to his teammates.

Both teams line up. 2nd & 2 at the 18 yard line.

"Safe! HUT!" Kyle shouted out, as he took the snap.

Kyle spikes the ball, ref blows the whistle, clock stops at 00:07 and bringing up 3rd down & 2. Stan gives Kyle the signal on what play he's calling. Kyle knew exactly what Stan is calling. As Kyle jogged back into the huddle, he turned his direction towards Cartman's.

"Cartman?" Kyle began. "This is it! The man who got us here. You ready?" He asked.

"You don't think that lame-ass play where I run downfield and act like I'm loss is gonna work, do you?" Cartman asked.

"Split right 90. Hook and ladder, on one. Split right 90. Hook and ladder, on one." Kyle told his offense. "Ready?"

"Break!" The entire offense clapped in unison, as they broke the huddle, getting ready to run the play.

In the home team stands, the South Park fans are chanting "Touchdown!" and clapping their hands twice, and repeating the same thing over and over and over. Gerald Broflovski closed his hands together with his fingers locked, his eyes shut, and tilting his head down, praying for South Park to score the game winning touchdown on this play.

"Touchdown!" The cheerleaders cheered and clapped in unison.

On the field, Kyle and the offense lined up in an I-formation, Kenny and Tommy, the two receivers on the right, Clyde on the left side comes in motion.

"Green 42! Green 42! Down! Set! HUT!" Kyle shouted out, as he took the snap.

Kyle drops back to pass, Kenny and Clyde run 9 yards straight their routes, Kenny cuts to the left and wide open! Kyle throws to him in time as he got hit to the ground by the defensive end (97), Cartman the right guard, lets his block go and runs right, Kenny catches the ball at the 9, pitches it to Cartman right in time, just as he got tackled by #14, and Cartman catches the ball at the line of scrimmage, the clock just went down 00:00.

Kyle glanced up, seeing Cartman just standing there. Cartman took a glance to his left, saw the outside linebacker (41) going to tackle him. Cartman went on the run and stiff armed with his left arm, 41 misses the tackle at the 17 yard line, the middle linebacker (58) and cornerback (14) both closing in on him at the same time, he breaks both tackles at once at the 11 yard line, the free safety (25) finally gets ahold of him first at the 7 yard line, followed by the strong safety (16) at the 5 yard line, both guys trying to bring Cartman down short, but he is too big and strong, he kept moving forward no matter how many guys it'll take to bring him down.

Only 2 yards short of the goal-line, Cartman still kept on going, the outside linebacker (37), the third guy, dives and lands on top of the pile at the 1, Cartman finally goes down to the ground, with some forward progress, ball broke the plain as Cartman finally hits the ground. The refs raised both arms straight up in the air and blows the whistle...

AND HE IS IN! TOUCHDOWN SOUTH PARK! ERIC CARTMAN WITH A 12 YARD TOUCHDOWN RECEPTION OFF A PITCH BY KENNY McCORMICK! THE SOUTH PARK BULLS COME BACK FROM A 10 POINT DEFICIT TO BEAT THE MIDDLE PARK COLTS 23-20 TO CLAIM THEIR 19TH THEIR LEAGUE TITLE AND THE 1ST ROUND BYE!

Kyle and the offense, raised their arms up and jumped in the air in excitement and so did all the South Park fans and cheerleaders. Even all the South Park players on the sidelines were celebrating and ran towards the end zone with the others. Stan and Token still on the sidelines, cheered and were also surprises at what they just witnessed, a big guy scoring a TD.

"Oh, my God! Cartman!" Stan yelled out, as his voice turned into laughter and Token laughs, too.

The cheerleaders, especially Bebe, jumping up and down, and waving their pom-poms, running up towards the celebration. In the stands, the entire SPHS crowd, even Gerald, Sheila, Ike, Officer's Barbrady and Peterson, and Mr. Denkins are celebrating. Randy Marsh, also surprised at what just happened.

"WOO!" Randy cheered.

"Good gosh all might Joe Friday!" Paul exclaimed.

"Cartman!" Frank and Paul exclaimed in unison.

"Cartman! Bulls win! Bulls win! Bulls win! 19 park county league championships!" Frank stated in exclamation.

"They've done it! Who can believe it?" Paul asked.

**Final score: South Park 23, Middle Park 20**

**Next Friday's game:**** Bye week**

* * *

On the field, every football player, cheerleader, and nearly half the fans of South Park are on the field celebrating the comeback win, led by Kyle Broflovski, who is being held up in the air by two of his teammates. Millie Larsen runs up to Kenny, gives him a jump hug, wrapping her arms and legs around him, his hands groping her ass and the two making out intensely. Bebe is trying to find Kyle, as other fans kept walking into her, as the celebration keeps getting bigger and bigger.

"Kyle! Excuse me." Bebe yelled out, while searching for her boyfriend, as she bumped into somebody and she finally found him. "Kyle. Kyle!" She yelled out, as she finally got his attention.

"Hey! Down! Down! Down!" Kyle yelled to his two teammates holding him up, as they put him down on his feet in front of his girlfriend.

Bebe, with a smile on her face, stood up onto her toes, put her hands on Kyle's shoulders and leans in for a kiss.

"Now wait a minute, wait a minute." Kyle said, as he caught her off guard and her smile fades. "I thought you only kissed heroes."

At that moment, Bebe and Kyle smiled lovingly at each other.

"You are my hero!" Bebe giggled, as she leans in and kisses her boyfriend.

Kyle returns the kiss, as he wrapped an arm around her waist and she wraps one around his neck. Millie and Kenny are watching them.

"Hey, if you guys want to fuck, me and Kenny can tot-" Millie said, as Kenny caught her off guard.

"No, no, honey, they're classy, they're not like us. They're good people." Kenny said, with a smile.

"Oh. Okay." Millie said.

The celebration still went on for a while. Maybe these were the last days, maybe for at least another 2 to 4 weeks, but nobody will ever forget that day.

Cartman is on a knee crying, 'cause he's a bit of a crier.

Kenny drank beers, because, well, Kenny drinks beer. Kenny's celebration was with Millie, pouring two bottles of beer all over himself while screaming out in victory, he even poured some on his girlfriend's chest and started motor-boating her chest, while she cheered out loud with her arms up.

Stan and Token still on the sidelines, smiling at each other. Stan is happy. He found his calling as a football coach. #92 and #40 of South Park took the lid off the orange gatorade cooler full of water and ice, picked it up, walked up to Stan and Token from behind, and poured it all over the two. Leaving Stan and Token all surprised and laughing at each other, after getting drenched from the pouring of iced water by a pair of their teammates from behind.

Wendy and Nichole ran up to their boyfriends and hugged them at the same time. Wendy giving Stan a kiss on the right cheek, as Nichole did the same thing to Token.

"Are you're going to be okay, boo?" Nichole cooed.

"Most likely. Just gonna be out for 2 to 3 weeks." Token answered.

"Ouch. Hope we make it far." Nichole said.

"I didn't know you coach, too, sweetie." Wendy said.

"Well someone who knows the team well had to do it after PC left." Stan replied, with a smile.

"Mmm, my cutie of a coach, and quarterback." Wendy giggled.

"Well, you are my cutie of a cheerleader." Stan replied with a wink.

Wendy leans into Stan's face and kissed his lips. Stan manages to return the kiss while keeping his balance through crutches, Wendy also helped keep his balance by holding his hips, and they deepened their kiss by getting their tongues involved. Nichole and Token followed, doing the same thing.

Middle Park's players, coaches, cheerleaders, and fans left the stadium with their heads down in sadness and disappointment, that they have to play the 1st round next Friday night.

_End of chapter 16..._

* * *

_**Notable player stats VS Middle Park:**_

**QB Kyle Broflovski:** Passing: 19/26, 167 yards, 2 TD's; Rushing: 5 carries, 34 yards

**RB Token Black:** Rushing: 16 carries, 139 yards, TD, 1 fumble, 1 fumble lost

**WR Kenny McCormick: **Receiving: 8 catches, 97 yards, TD

**OG Eric Cartman: **Receiving: 1 catch, 12 yards, TD

**FS Kevin Stoley:** 6 tackles, 5 assists, 5 pass defenses

* * *

**In the movie, this is where it would end. But in this story, it shall not end here :) There will be playoff chapters for the next, that could have a touch of a mix of both the movie and TV series, Friday Night Lights. Everybody was too tired of the celebration, so the players and cheerleaders postponed the postgame party at Kenny's house to Saturday night, which is tomorrow. Now with the 1st round bye wrapped up, Stan is going to be able to have an extra week of recovery, but Token won't be on that field for a while, if SPHS makes it far. And haha, Middle Park blew a 10 point lead and has to play the first round next week! XD**


	17. Wild postgame party & spicy surprises

**This is where the postseason sequel of the story begins! :) It would most likely be a Friday Night Light's version, and I have thought about writing it in a separate story as a sequel to the South Park Varsity Blues story, but decided to put it in this story, just to make it longer. Plus, there's only 6 smutty scenes overall, it's not enough lol. WARNING! Very long chapter, longer than chapter 10 and rated M for Kybe and Stendy, at Kenny's postgame party. It'll start up with small surprises from each couple on different occasions, followed by another possible orgy ;-)**

* * *

Saturday 8:25 PM and nearly 24 hours went by since their comeback win over their biggest league rival. Recently, Stan has been able to walk normally without crutches. Currently at the Marsh residence, Wendy Testaburger, all dressed up in a yellow mini-skirt, a pink tank top with a long sleeve purple silky coat over it, sparkly white open-toe high heels and her long, straight black hair all hanging all the the way down to her waistline, is in the living room sitting on the couch, waiting for Stan to come down, so they can go to Kenny's postgame party.

Stan came down the stairs, all dressed up in blue jeans, a red long sleeve button up with brown pinstripes, black and white converse high tops, and his black 4 inch hair all combed up, even his forehead is covered, with a smell of BRUT cologne. As he finally stepped of the last step, Wendy turned around and looked directly at her boyfriend, found herself blushing, looking up and down from head to toe.

"Mmm, lookin' handsome and sexy as always." Wendy said, licking her lips, as she got off the couch and slowly walked towards her boyfriend with a lustful expression.

"Well, not as sexier as you, baby girl." Stan replied, huskily, placing his hands on her hips, massaging them with his thumbs going around in circles.

Wendy started feeling all tingly and warm inside, she wrapped her arms around his neck, linked their foreheads together and looking closely into each other's eyes with loving smiles.

"You know," Wendy began. "I usually don't fall for that romance crap, but I would only if it's from the man I truly love." She said, playfully through her cheesy grin.

"Only to the girl that I truly love." Stan replied, in a sexy tone. "And I'm still looking at her."

"Come here, you." Wendy said, fiercely, pulling him in for sweet and loving kiss.

Wendy kept her right arm around his neck, but cupped his face with her left hand. She giggled through the kiss when Stan moved his left hand up to her back, his right arm wrapped around her waist, and leaning into her, causing Wendy to lean back down to 2 feet above the ground. The pair still kept their lips in contact, laughing through the kiss. Wendy nibbled and licked Stan's lower lip, asking for her tongue to come in and mate with his. Stan slightly opens his mouth, allowing Wendy's tongue to be escorted inside and his started to mingle with her's. Wendy moved her left hand the back of Stan's head, making her fingers get lost into his combed hair, now being messy.

"Ahem!" Stan's mother, Sharon cleared her throat.

Stan and Wendy part lips and look towards the direction, where his parents are standing there with their arms crisscrossed and small stern looks on their faces. The young raven haired teenage couple parted from each other.

"Don't worry, kids." Randy told them. "Sharon and I know how young love felt when we were your age." He stated.

"Our little Stanley is all grown up." Sharon said, with a smile. "Oh, and Stanley." She notified her son, giving him a pair of letters. "These letters came to you this afternoon."

Stan looked at both letters. One came from the University of Colorado, Boulder and the other came from Colorado State University, he looked concerned.

"Oh, my..." Stan responded.

"What is it, sweetie?" Wendy asked, holding his left arm.

"It could be about my football scholarships." Stan guessed, with worry.

He started off with opening the letter from the University of Colorado, Boulder first and began to read it.

"Dear Stanley, I assume that you'll be as disappointed as I am, based on this letter I have written and sent to you. But due to your knee injury you have suffered three weeks ago, we have rescinded your football scholarship from the University of Colorado, Boulder." Stan read, his voice looking horrified.

"What does rescind mean?" Randy asked.

"Rescind means to revoke, cancel, and also to repeal." Wendy explained.

"Oh, my god, Stanley!" Sharon gasped, as she hugged her.

"A source close to our program informed South Park Sports that they typically rescind scholarship offers to recruits who get hurt." Stan stopped right there. Tears filling his eyes.

"Aww, sweetie." Wendy cooed, nuzzling on her boyfriend's shoulder. "But what about the one from Colorado State?" She asked.

"Maybe my scholarship from there got rescinded, too." Stan guessed, with a sniffle.

"Baby." Wendy began, calmly holding the back of his left hand and caressing it with her thumb. "You don't know that. Second chances are possible." She stated.

"She's right, you know." Sharon agreed.

"Anything can happen from other schools, son." Randy explained.

"You guys are right." Stan replied, wiping his yes. "Screw it. Here goes nothing."

Stan opened up the next letter that came from Colorado State University and began to read it.

"Dear Stanley, I hope you are as pleased as I am once I just started writing this letter and then sending it to you. Usually, we would have to rescind scholarship offers to recruits who get hurt, but we have decided to resume your scholarship here at Colorado State University." Stan said, his smile grew a bit.

"That's great, honey." Sharon said, as she hugged her son again and kisses his forehead.

"Still better than nothing, huh, son?" Randy proudly asked.

"Good thing we both got accepted into that school as a second option." Wendy clarified, as she kissed her boyfriend's left cheek.

Stan continued reading his second letter.

"We heard that your team has a bye week next week and that the knee injury you have suffered three weeks ago was doesn't look very serious, which means you should be able to be back in time for the quarterfinal round of the playoffs in two weeks from now. At that time, we will come to your school to scout on you. Play half the game that you are capable of, no matter what the outcome is, you could be playing college football next season. And in case if CU Boulder has rescinded your scholarship from them or not, the offer from us is still on the table. Take care and good luck, Head Coach Sonny Lubick." Stan finished reading out loud to everyone.

"Well, at least our second school is giving me another opportunity." Stan said.

"That's great news, though, babe." Wendy said, planting another kiss on his cheek.

"It's only like 45 to 50 miles north from Boulder, no big deal." Stan clarified.

"Besides, you're lookin' sharp, young man." Sharon complimented. "You kids going out tonight?" She asked.

"Yeah." Stan answered.

"Kenny's postgame party." Wendy answered, specifically.

"Ah, I remember when going to those crazy events back in the old days. Good times." Randy said.

"Well, okay. Stay safe, you two." Sharon said. "And remember. If you drink, no driving." She reminded.

"Okay, Mom." Stan replied, as he opened the door.

And as the young couple headed out the door and Sharon and Randy went upstairs, Randy turned around.

"Oh, and Stan?" Randy asked.

"Yeah, Dad?" Stan asked, as he caught his father's attention.

"Don't forget to wrap it up." Randy told him, giving his son a thumbs up.

"Randy!" Sharon snapped at her husband.

"Very funny, Dad." Stan replied in embarrassment, facepalming himself, then closes the door.

After closing the door behind him, he turned to see his girlfriend giggling.

"Hehehe. You're so cute whenever you get embarrassed in front of your parents." Wendy complimented.

"Yeah, gee. Thanks. But you were involved in his compliment, though." Stan responded, looking all humiliated.

"I don't mind if I'm involved or not." Wendy said. "Come on, sweetie. Let's get to the party. It'll take your mind off things. Plus, we are gonna have another great time tonight like we always do." She said, with a wink.

"I suppose your right." Stan said.

The two got into Stan's car and drove their way to Kenny's party.

* * *

An hour later, Kyle Broflovski, driving in his car along with his girlfriend, Bebe Stevens, are even on their way to Kenny's party.

Kyle all dressed up in black jeans, green long sleeve button up shirt with orange pinstripes. Bebe in a gray tank top with a red silky coat over it, black mini-skirt and black open toe high heels.

"So, you and the team stood up to PC and he left?" Bebe asked.

"Yep, and Stan coached us throughout the entire 2nd half." Kyle explained.

"Wow. No wonder why he's gone." Bebe said.

"And if Stan comes back, then who's gonna coach?" Kyle wondered.

"Maybe Stan could do both, or he can coach and you can start again." Bebe clarified.

"Maybe. But for now, let's enjoy this evening." Kyle said.

"Yeah, you're right." Bebe agreed.

* * *

9:40 PM, Kyle and Bebe arrived at Kenny's house. A lot of cars parked long the street and by the house. Kyle managed to find a parking spot, just a couple hundred feet from the party. The couple got out of Kyle's car, they closed their doors, Kyle locks the car up and they walked towards the house. It was a pretty normal sized two-story yellow colored house, it looked a bit wider by 10 feet on the outside, but it looked completely packed with all their friends and classmates, including all the boys from the football team and the girls from the cheerleading squad.

Kyle and Bebe entered the house, everybody around them are dancing to the music, talking, drinking beer, playing beer pong, multiple couples making out, getting laid. Hip-hop or rap music pumping and playing so loud with a lot of bass blasting through the stereo. They see Kenny, Millie, Red, Kevin, Jenny, Lola, Tweek and Craig talking. Kenny saw them come in and walked towards them.

"Hey, everybody!" Kenny yelled out, getting the attention of every single boy and girl in the living room, even on the stairs and kitchen. "Kyle Broflovski is in the house!" He shouted out.

"WHOO!" Everyone cheered in unison, raised their drinks towards Kyle for a cheers.

"Great game last night, buddy!" Kevin said.

"Hell of a comeback." Craig said.

"You sure k-k-killed it o-out there, K-K-Kyle." Tweek said.

"Thanks, guys." Kyle replied.

"Kyle, Bebe. Glad you two finally made it." Kenny said.

"Sure is hella crazy here." Bebe said.

"You bet!" Kenny agreed. "Come on, I'll get you two a beer."

Kenny escorts the couple into the kitchen to get them some drinks, but stopped and turned towards Millie.

"I'll be back for you later, sweet pea." Kenny told his girlfriend with a wink, as he gave her a smack on her butt.

"Oh, you better, sexy." Millie replied huskily, licking her lips.

As they made it into the kitchen, despite running into too many people along the way, Kenny went into his refrigerator and grabbed two glass bottles of Budweiser, handing them to Kyle and Bebe.

"Wow, that random shoutout didn't look as bigger than the one that Bebe and the cheerleaders gave me after our huge win against Wellington." Kyle said.

"That ain't even the half of it." Kenny said, as he escorted them to his backyard.

"What do you mean." Bebe asked in confusion.

"You'll see." Kenny replied, with a devious smile.

As Kenny escorted the his teammate and his teammate's girlfriend outside in the back, it looked packed outside as well. Half the boys and half the girls in the backyard were in their swimsuits, in case they like to go in the hot tub. The backyard looked so much bigger than they've ever imagined. The lawn had to be about 26 yards long and 37 yards wide, patio appeared to be 20 feet long and 32 feet wide, it had a hot tub that would carry up to a maximum of 10 people.

Stan and Wendy are in the hot tub, drinking a beer and making out. Stan is wearing 21 inch inseam boardshorts that are blue with red stripes on both sides. Wendy is wearing a solid colored bikini, involving the top to be purple and her bottoms to be yellow. Heidi, Esther, Clyde, Annie and Butters are in the hot tub as well, but just talking to each other while Stan and Wendy are still kissing nonstop. After finally parting lips, Stan glanced to his left and sees his best friend and his girlfriend's best friend pop up.

"Kyle!" Stan exlaimed, as he got up. "Hey, Kenny. Turn the music off."

With that said, Kenny takes the stereo's remote out of his pocket, clicks the button and turns off the music.

"Hey, everybody! Listen up, Stan's got a quick announcement to make." Kenny shouted out, as he got everyone's attention towards him.

"Now," Stan began. "HOW 'BOUT THAT GAME LAST NIGHT!?" He happily asked out loud.

Everybody bursted out with a loud mixture of applauding, clapping, and whoo's. Stan raises his hand, asking for silence, which everyone did.

"And with that win, not only we clinched the Park County league title, but WE HAVE CLINCHED A BYE WEEK!" Stan loudly announced.

The entire crowd roared out in the applause again, including raising their drinks. Stan raised his hand for silence, everyone followed.

"And it's all thanks to this guy, who took my place and stepped up for me the past three weeks since the night I got hurt. And he has proved to each and every one of you that he has whatever it takes to win. Another good quarterback," Stan announces, then turns his direction to Kyle's with a smile. "and a very great friend of ours, who is my longtime best friend..."

Bebe smiled so big, she held onto Kyle's arm so tightly.

"Ladies and gentlemen! KYLE BROFLOVSKI!" Stan shouted out loud.

Everybody applauded out loud towards Kyle. Half the crowd with empty hands clapped their hands. Bebe jump hugs her boyfriend and kisses him, Kyle returns the kiss. Everyone went "WHOO!". Stan steps out of the hot tub, Kyle put his girlfriend down onto her feet and part lips as Stan brought him over beside him and raised his beer.

"And I'd like to propose a toast." Stan began. "To Kyle!" He shouted out, one last time.

"TO KYLE!" The crowd yelled in unison, raising their bottles and cups for cheers.

"Speech!" Wendy and Bebe exclaimed in unison.

Crowd roars in applause again, Kyle let out a chuckle and went with the flow. He raised his beer in his right hand up to ask for silence, and everyone goes quiet.

"Well," Kyle began. "I appreciate all of your support for me ever since I stepped up for Stan. Thank you all so much." He said, with a smile.

Everyone cheered very loud. Kyle raises his beer for silence, everybody remains quiet.

"And here's another toast," Kyle began, raising his beer. "to the man that is the heart and key player to our offensive line that scored the game winning touchdown for us." He announced, turning his direction to Cartman's with a smile. "To Cartman!"

"TO CARTMAN!" The crowd yelled in unison, raising their bottles and cups again for another cheers.

Cartman's face brightened after hearing Kyle's shoutout to him, as he walked up to him.

"That sure meant a lot, Jew boy." Cartman said, drunkenly, as he tilted his cup towards Kyle's bottle for a cheers.

"Sure thing, big guy." Kyle responded with a chuckle, as he patted Cartman's shoulder, then turns back to the crowd. "NOW WE'RE ONTO ROUND TWO!"

The whole party screams out in cheer.

Kenny turns the music back on and everyone goes back to doing and enjoying their own previous things as Stan sat back in the hot tub beside Wendy.

"Nothing like an extra week to rehab." Stan relaxingly said, to himself, as he stretched both muscular out onto the edge of the tub, but his left one wrapped around his girlfriend's shoulders and her snuggling up close to him.

Kyle kneels down beside Stan.

"Thanks so much for the shout out, buddy." Kyle said.

"Well, you deserve it, man." Stan said, smiling and shaking Kyle's hand.

"But it's been fun so much fun while it lasted." Kyle said, his smile slowly fading away.

"What do you mean?" Esther asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You guys know Stan's coming back when it comes to the quarterfinals." Kyle answered.

"That reminds me. The scout and coach from Colorado State is coming over to see me that night." Stan remembered.

"Don't you mean CU Boulder?" Bebe asked.

"No, the coach rescinded my scholarship when they found out I got hurt." Stan said, looking pissed.

"Bummer, dude." Kyle said, looking all sorry.

"Sorry to hear that, Stan." Bebe said, sympathetically.

"It's okay, guys. But at least the second nearest school from home is giving me another shot." Stan said, takes a swig of his beer.

"Can't you coach and play at the same time?" Heidi asked.

"It's not that possible for a full scholarship." Stan answered.

"Does that mean we need PC back?" Annie asked.

"Most likely, despite what we did to this team." Stan answered.

"Let's talk to him tomorrow." Kyle suggested.

"But for now, let's just enjoy this night." Stan said, relaxing himself and snuggling up close to his girlfriend.

"Yeah. I suppose you're right." Kyle nodded in agreement.

"Look, we're gonna go inside and play a game of quarters. Care to join us?" Bebe asked.

"No thanks, the hot tub feels good for my knee." Stan replied, denying Bebe's offer.

"Well, I'm gonna come watch, fellas." Butters said, as he got out of the hot tub and grabbed his hand towel to dry off.

"Me too." Esther agreed.

"I'm down." Annie offered.

"I'm coming in, too." Heidi said.

"Same here." Clyde said. "I bet Bebe will kick Cartman's ass again like she did last time at Craig's party." He teased with a smirk, directly at Cartman.

"Ha ha, real fucking funny, Clyde!" Cartman exclaimed, as he then took a swig of his red solo cup of beer. "But you're on, girl." He demanded Bebe.

"Oh, it's so on again, fancy boy!" Bebe said, with a seriously challenging look on her face.

"This is gonna be another fun quarters match to watch." Kyle said, with a smirk, looking back and forth between his girlfriend and his big blocking teammate.

"Let's go in, fellas!" Butters exclaimed.

With that said, Clyde, Heidi, Annie and Esther also got out of the hot tub, grabbed their respective towels, dried off and went inside the house, followed Kyle, Bebe, Cartman and Butters, leaving Stan and Wendy all alone in the hot tub. Butters closes the sliding glass door behind him.

People were outside in the backyard, some on the patio and some on the lawn, just enjoying the life of the party, but not another single person has bothered coming into the hot tub. Wendy thought of an idea. While snuggling up close to Stan, she looked around to make sure no one's looking, even if there are other people around them by the hot tub area, she looked directly towards her boyfriend.

"Stanny?" Wendy asked.

"Yes, sweetie?" Stan asked, in response.

"Are you okay? You seem stressed." Wendy asked, tugging his left arm.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just what happened earlier tonight was quite unexpected." Stan answered.

"I know. But, let's forget about it and have some fun tonight." Wendy whispered into his left ear, huskily.

Wendy started kissing and nibbling his earlobe, even licking behind it, causing Stan to twitch.

"Damn, girl, what has gotten into you?" Stan asked, with a slight smile.

"Oh, nothing." Wendy answered. "Why? Is it getting pretty hot?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" Stan asked, with a bit of concern and confusion.

"Hmm, you tell me." Wendy said, with a seductive smirk, as she scooted 3 feet away from him and placed her arms outside the edge of the jacuzzi. Stan took his muscular arms out, too.

Stan looked at Wendy in confusion for a second and then began to realize that he just started feeling something rubbing against his crotch. He looked down and can barely see what is it through the water, he looked up and then looked around, left and right, for a few seconds to make sure no one is looking, and thankfully nobody is.

He looked down at the surface of the hot bubbling water, and realizes that it looks like the color of a human body part. Stan could also feel get his cock get hard, he let out a soft, quiet moan that nobody could hear due to the combined mixture of the sound of the bubbles bubbling up in the jacuzzi, loud music playing inside the house and people cheering, talking, screaming, etc. He took his left hand, puts it down the water and feels something different than a hand, rubbing his crotch and making him harder.

Stan let out another moan, as he seemed to enjoy what is happening, he then looked up at Wendy with a surprised look, she is just sitting there with an innocent look on her face, looking like she's just laying back and relaxing. He looked down again and just found out she's trying to stroke him, but discovered that instead of using one of her hands, she's using her both of feet.

Wendy slightly raised up her right leg, but kept it below the surface as she managed to bend her ankle up, popping up half her slightly long foot from the surface and in front of her boyfriend's chest and wiggled her perfectly shaped toes right in his face. All of her toenails, along with her fingernails, have pinkish-apricot colored pedicures. Stan gasped, blushed, his eyes boggled and looked back at his loving, but equally naughty, sneaky, and innocent girlfriend. Wendy giggled at his reaction, while having her mouth covered. He then smiled back at his girlfriend.

"You are so sneaky." Stan whispered, huskily.

"Shh." Wendy shushed. "I know." She whispered with a wink, as she put her right leg and foot back down underwater.

Wendy nodded her head, to signal her boyfriend, Stan gets it as he nodded back. Stan put his arms back in the jacuzzi and untied the waistband laces of his boardshorts and pulled them down to his knees, his erected 8-incher point straight up. But thankfully, the tip didn't poke out of the surface and that the Jacuzzi is on long enough, it is bubbling up intensely, also forming some bubbles and they're spreading everywhere around and steam rising up from the surface so that no one can see what's below the water while it's running.

Stan began to put his arms out, close his eyes and relax, as Wendy began to stroke his hardened member with the soles of her precious feet up and down. Stan felt like he's in heaven, receiving what he never had before.

"Oh yeah." Stan moaned. "Like that, baby."

Wendy decided to pick up the pace, she rubbed her soles together with his dick in between them, increasing Stan's ecstasy.

"Mmm you like that, don't you, Stanny?" Wendy cooed.

"Oh yeah, baby girl." Stan answered, in between moans. "This is getting hotter."

"Mmm good." Wendy replied, with a devious smile. "_God, my boyfriend is so much hotter than ever when he's horny. Thank god, the hot tub is helping." _She thought.

Stan slid a bit forward, lowering his chest down below the surface, but kept his head up. He started breathing excitedly, feeling his dick being stroked by his girlfriend's feet under hot bubbling water. Wendy then started wiggling and curling her toes up and around the eternity of his shaft, making him slightly buck his hips once.

"_Oh my god, how did she learn to do this? But this feels amazing either way." _Stan wondered in thought.

"Oh yeah, Wendy." Stan moaned.

Wendy slid her left foot down to his balls to stroke them while keeping her right foot involved with his shaft, and continuously curling both her toes for intense pleasure for a bit, making him twitch.

"Oh shit." Stan moaned, while clenching his teeth.

"What is it, baby?" Wendy cooed. "Is it getting even more hotter for you?" She asked, seductively.

Wendy moved her feet up and down his shaft so fast, Stan's breathing intensified, sounding like he's about to burst.

"Oh god. Oh fuck." Stan gasped, but quickly covered his mouth to not make a scene.

_"What is it,__ Stanny? Are you gonna cum for me, baby?"_ Wendy moaned, in thought, picking up the pace with her soles. _"Oh, please do. Cum, baby, cum!"_

The tingling sensation in Stan's dick increased, and then...

"Fuck!" Stan cried through his clenched teeth and covered mouth.

Stan's dick ejaculated a few shots of sperm from underwater, luckily the jets running and bubbles bubbling and spreading around were powerful enough to prevent the sperm from shooting out from the surface, as it spread and disappeared. Stan took some deep breaths for a few seconds, managed to slide his trunks back up, but accidentally slid into the water during the process. He popped back up from the surface right to inches below his waistline, but noticed his trunks were nearly slipping back off, he quickly pulled them back up and tied the waistband laces back on. Wendy let's out another giggle, they check around to see if anyone saw, and still not a single person watched the entire time. Stan then sat back down beside his girlfriend.

"So what do you think?" Wendy asked, with a sexy expression.

"I have never received anything like that before, babe." Stan answered. "But that was so awesome. Not to mention I've never seen such perfect feet until now." He said, with a devious smile.

Wendy giggled with a blush at his compliment.

"Thanks, sexy. I just got them done this afternoon, and my fingernails too." Wendy said, referring to her pedicure appointment earlier today.

"I know another way that they can useful for." Stan said, with a wink.

"Oh yeah? Like what?" Wendy asked, lustfully.

"You'll see, baby girl." Stan whispered into her ear, causing her to send shivers up her spine.

Stan took Wendy's hand and they both got out of the jacuzzi, grab their towels and dried off, wrapped their towels around them, went inside, Stan closed the sliding glass door behind them.

* * *

Downstairs in the kitchen, Bebe and Cartman are playing another round of quarters on a mid-large sized table round table entirely covered with a big tablecloth, it goes 3 and a half feet down from the edge, with a group of some people, including Kenny, Heidi, Butters, Clyde, Annie, Craig, Millie, Esther, and Jenny, around them. Cartman looks so drunk, he's getting his ass whooped again like last time at Craig's party four weeks ago, despite the fact of Bebe blushing and trying not breathe so intensely while being fingered.

Kyle and Bebe are sitting so close beside each other and up close towards the table. He's holding his beer in left hand, acting natural, but under the tablecloth, he has right hand up her black mini-skirt, through her silky silver panties, fingering her drenching pussy, while she's playing her game of quarters against Cartman, but she still managea to concentrate through the process of the game, her blushing and slow, quiet breathing. Stan and Wendy stopped by to watch this game.

"Is Bebe okay?" Stan asked, pointing at her.

"Must be excited to kick Cartman's ass at this game again." Wendy guessed.

Kyle's fingering started to pick up the pace and inserted his ring finger along with this middle finger into Bebe's pussy, as she is about to to make her shot.

"He-" Bebe moaned. "He-here it c-c-comes!"

Right as she slapped her quarter onto the table, it bounces off the table, she came on Kyle's fingers and under the table, AND THE QUARTER MAKES IT INTO THE CUP AND EVERYONE CHEERED.

"WOO!" Bebe screamed through her unseen orgasm, raising her arms up, still sitting down in her chair.

"AH, GOD DAMN IT! NOT AGAIN!" Cartman drunkenly exclaimed in defeat, as he had to take another drink.

"Got a pair of double quarters on you, if you know what a mean?" Kyle whispered into his girlfriend's ear, with a tease, eying down at her voluptuous chest.

"Mhmm, later." Bebe answered, with a smirk, as she nuzzled up closer to her boyfriend.

"Well, right now, we got other things to worry about." Wendy said, as she grabbed her boyfriend's hand. "Let's go, baby."

The raven haired couple left the kitchen, into the living room through a big amount of people, and went upstairs with Wendy leading the way.

* * *

Upstairs on the second floor, which had several people in the hallway, just chilling, talking, having a drink etc., Stan and Wendy made it upstairs, in front of the door to one of the guest rooms they're staying in, and they begin to equally embrace, caress and make out with each other intensely, breathing and moaning through the steamy kiss, Stan managed to open the door, making their way into the bedroom while still lip locked, and then Stan kicked the door closed.

While still embraced in each other's arms and engaged in their tongue kiss, Stan and Wendy stripped each other out if their towels first, then Stan managed to undid the strings of her purple bikini top to reveal her 34C breasts and tossed them on the floor with the rest of their clothes and towels. Wendy untied the waistband laces of Stan's boardshorts, pulled them down to reveal his 8-incher and then he kicks them off his ankles. And last but not least, Stan undid the strings of her yellow bikini bottoms as they fell down to her ankles, revealing her hairless womanhood.

Stan picked Wendy up, carrying her to the bed, gently plopped her onto the queen-sized bed, causing her to giggle as he then got on top of her, meeting between a pair of blue eyes and a pair of purple eyes through their seductive smiles.

"So, you ready to find out what my surprise of return is to you, my goddess of love?" Stan asked, teasingly, while stroking her long, smooth black hair.

"Oh, yes, baby. I am so ready." Wendy answered, huskily.

The raven haired couple started kissing, getting their tongues connected to keep her satisfied. After parting lips, Stan planted a kiss and a hickey, making her giggle in between moans.

"Oh, baby." Wendy moaned.

After leaving a glowing red mark on her neck, Stan made his way down leaving a trail of kisses on her chest, and her abdomen. He then lifted up her right shapely slender leg and started planting a trail of kisses around it and her thigh while making his way down, planting kisses on her shin and calf, making her let out breathless moans. He made his way down to her foot, he started to massage it while kissing it, even on her sole. He kissed her toes, making her let out a giggle, he looked at her, deviously.

"What is it baby girl? Are you ticklish there?" Stan asked, seductively, as he kissed her toes again, even suckling on her big toe.

"Hehe, yeah." Wendy answered, in between laughs.

Stan continued sucking his girlfriend's sensitive perfectly shaped pedicured toes, one bye one, all the way to her pinky toe, even licking them, while looking at her. Wendy started going on and off between giggling and moaning at the feeling of the treatment she never received before, even started feeling her juices leak out between her legs.

_"What a surprise Stan is giving me in return! Oh, this feels a bit weird, but it mostly mmm feels nice and it hehehehe tickles at the same time."_ Wendy thought.

Stan then put Wendy's right leg down, took her left leg and gave it the exact same treatment, too. As he finally made his way to her left foot, he started to put her pinkie, fourth, and middle toes into his mouth and sucked them off, even twirling his tongue around and in between them.

"Hehehe, ooh, Stan." Wendy moaned, between giggles.

He then proceeded to suckle on her index and big toes, causing her to let out another soft moan.

"Ohh, mmm." Wendy moaned.

Stan planted more for kisses on them, and after he stopped giving his surprise treatment in return to his girlfriend, involving her adorable feet, he put her left slender leg down and stared down at her precious purple eyes, lustfully.

"So, what do you think?" Stan asked, through his wide smirk.

"It felt 1/4 weird, but overall, it equally felt both 3/8 of good and ticklish." Wendy answered mathematically, with a sweet smile.

"Mmm, a very knowledgeable, but a very sexy answer." Stan said, cocking an eyebrow deviously.

Wendy giggled and blushed at yet, another compliment from him. She glanced to the other side of the bedroom and caught a view of a loveseat by the window.

"Hmm," Wendy began. "Let's try it on the loveseat." She suggested.

"One loveseat for two lovers, coming right up." Stan said, jokingly as he was about to pick his girlfriend up until she put her hand right in front of his face.

"Ah-ah-ahh." Wendy stopped her boyfriend right there for a second. "Did you forget something?" She asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Oh, right." Stan said, as he picked up his jeans to reach in one of his pockets.

After finally grabbing a condom in his front-right pocket, Stan dropped his pants on the floor and ripped the foil. While placing the condom on his tip and unrolling it, Wendy was sitting there, softly biting her bottom lip while staring at his marshmallow butt. She had no choice, but to quickly lean up and give it a firm grasp for a second or two.

"Ah!" Stan cried out in a combination of pain and pleasure.

Wendy quickly let go of his ass and sat back down right when Stan turned around and looked directly towards her with a sexy look.

"Someone's feeling a little frisky." Stan said, through a seductive smirk and cocking an eyebrow.

"Your butt is so soft and smooth like a marshmallow, I couldn't resist." Wendy purred, as she reached her arms straight out towards her boyfriend. "Now take me."

"One loveseat for two lovers, coming right up." Stan once again said.

Wendy giggled at Stan's words again as she then let out a wince right when he picked her up bridal style, but kept her arms around his neck for support as he took her to the loveseat.

* * *

Now a half hour until 11 PM, Kyle and Bebe are heading upstairs, hand in hand.

"Wow! That's fucking insane!" Kyle exclaimed. "Six games in a row, you beat Cartman. You sure own him at quarters."

"I own everyone at that game." Bebe said, specifically. "Not to mention your fingering sure helped." She whispered into his right ear.

"I just thought it'd be fun to spice our relationship up a bit." Kyle replied with a whisper back into her her, as they reached the second floor.

"You sure know how to find ways to do it now." Bebe said, with a wink as they walked to one of the bedroom doors.

Bebe opens the door and drags Kyle into the room with her, closed it and locks it. As the embraced into each other's arms and were about to get it on, they heard moaning inside the room. The room was so dark, they have no clue on who's in here, so no one spoke anything yet, Kyle managed to find the light switch and flicked it up. As the light came on, the moaning stopped and Kyle and Bebe glanced across the other side of the bedroom to see Stan and Wendy making love on the loveseat, reverse cowgirl style. Stan is sitting on the loveseat with his legs spread and Wendy on top of him, holding her by her hips, her palms on his chest and her feet on top of his upper legs for support. They stopped as they just saw Kyle and Bebe standing there after turning the lights on. The four teens' faces turning red in embarrassment.

"Oh, shit!" Kyle exclaimed. "Sorry, guys. The door was unlocked, we didn't know anyone was in here."

"Damn it!" Stan said, facepalming himself. "My bad, I forgot to lock it."

"And if you guys are still busy, Kyle and I can totally leave and find another ro-" Bebe said, as Wendy just cut her off.

"Why bother?" Wendy asked. "Why not stay in here for another orgy like last time?" She suggested.

"Plus, I bet all the other guest rooms are taken by now." Stan stated.

"I suppose they're right." Kyle said, as he then turned to his girlfriend. "What do you think, babe?" He asked.

"Second verse, same as the first." Bebe nodded in agreement, referring to their recent orgy back at the Marsh's house two weeks ago.

"Plus, you guys can have the bed, Wendy and I got the loveseat." Stan said.

"Cool, dude." Kyle replied.

"But, hold on!" Wendy said, catching them off guard. "Did you guys lock the door?" She asked.

"Yeah." Kyle and Bebe answered, in unison.

"Good. Now, shut the lights off, so we can get back to right where we are." Wendy softly demanded, as she stroked Stan's face.

"You got it, girl." Bebe replied.

After Bebe shut the lights off, Wendy went back to moving up and down her boyfriend, with the help of him grasping firmly onto her hips. Kyle and Bebe began embracing and making out with each other fiercely. While still in lip contact, the couple sat onto the bed and Kyle removed her red coat and tossing it onto the floor, following her unbuttoning his shirt, revealing his muscular torso. After parting lips, Kyle kicked his shoes off as Bebe unbuckled the straps of her high heels and kicked them off and then she took off her gray tank top, revealing her black bra. Bebe sat down in front of her boyfriend, nuzzling into him and getting more comfortable as he unhooked her bra while kissing behind her neck revealing her 36E-cups, causing her to gasp as his hands began to cup them.

"Ohh, Kyle..." Bebe moaned, feeling the skin of her boyfriend's palms on her voluptuous tits.

Bebe turned around to unbutton Kyle's pants and pull them down, revealing his boxers as he pulled down her mini-skirt, revealing her red panties, that have a big wet spot on her crotch earlier. Bebe then slid down his boxers to reveal his 7.5 inch manhood, following him pulling down her soaked panties to reveal her glistening bald womanhood.

As Kyle and Bebe are about to get started, Wendy started to feel more turned on when Stan started to move his hands down to her ass and massaging it, causing her to curl her toes into the top of his knees.

"Oh, god, baby!" Wendy moaned. "Always getting better than ever!"

"You can say that again, beautiful." Stan replied, between moans.

"Oh, yeah, you are so much better better than ever." Wendy said playfully, while continuously humping her boyfriend.

"Same to you, baby girl." Stan replied, breathlessly, as he grasped her butt more firmly, causing her to squealed out in pleasure.

"I know what you always still like." Bebe said, with a wink. "But I think, you can be on top of me this time."

"I see what you're doing there." Kyle replied.

Kyle laid his girlfriend onto the bed, straddled himself on top of her body, the tip of his erected member facing the tight and smaller gap between her E-cups. He slid his member between them, used both hands to hold her breasts together to keep his member from sliding out and began to thrust in and out between her tits. Bebe started breathing in ecstasy.

"Mmm, god, yes!" Bebe moaned.

"Yeah, like that? Huh?" Kyle asked between moans with a freaky smile.

"Oh, fuck yeah, baby! Like that!" Bebe answered. "Faster!" She demanded.

Kyle picked the pace of his thrusting up. Bebe leaned up and started to go on and off between licking and sucking his tip, managing to keep bobbing her head along with Kyle's thrusting to keep his tip in her mouth.

"Shit..." Kyle moaned, feeling his girlfriend's tongue twirling around his tip during his dominant boobjob to her.

She also then reached for his balls to massage them, Kyle then looked directly into her eyes.

"Always like to share or add extra on anything I give to you each time we do this?" Kyle asked, in a frisky voice.

"I always do." Bebe answered. "I mean it's only fair, right?"

"Yeah, you're right." Kyle nodded in agreement. "But, right now, you be quiet and let me finish pleasing you!" He demanded, thrusting faster into her tits.

"Ah, fuck yeah, and don't even stop doing that!" Bebe screamed in excitement.

A couple minutes later, Kyle kept thrusting intensely into his girlfriend's huge breasts, he started to feel the tingling sensation in his cock tense up a bit as he's getting closer to blow.

"Oh, fuck! Oh, shit! Oh god!" Kyle moaned loudly. "I think I'm gonna..."

"Do it for me, sexy!" Bebe moaned, looking directly at him with an innocent look.

"Oh, god! I'm about to now, here it comes..."

And with three more final thrusts..

"Fuck!" Kyle cried out.

Kyle's sticky warm white seed bursted out right into his girlfriend's face. After a couple more splats onto her face, she managed to wipe her face clean with her fingers, not missing a single spot and lick her fingers clean.

"Mmm, hot and yummy." Bebe said, licking her lips. "That was the best dominant boobjob I have ever received." She said, looking all satisfied.

"Always another way possible." Kyle said, with a wink as he got off the bed to grab his pants and reach for a condom in one of his pockets.

Kyle dropped his pants back onto the floor, ripped open the condom foil packet, sat back down, places the condom on his tip and unrolling it along his length. Kyle spreads his girlfriend's legs wide open and positioned himself in front of her. Slowly rubbing his tip over her dripping lips for a quick tease before sliding in. Bebe gasped at the feeling of her boyfriend entering her, she hugged him closer to her, bringing him into a passionate kiss, it made Kyle enter all the way into her and he started bucking his hips, pounding himself into her at a normal pace.

"Mmph..." Bebe and Kyle moaned in unison through their sharing hot kiss.

As they got started, Wendy stopped, moved her feet off of Stan's upper legs and closed her legs together, still sitting down onto his lap between his legs while his cock still remained inside her pussy. Stan wrapped his arms around her slender waist and laid down onto their left sides, repositioning themselves into the spoon position. Stan thrusted in and out of Wendy as he spanked her right butt cheek, grasping and massaging it and nuzzling his face behind her neck and through her hair causing her to squeal and giggle.

"Oh, fuck, Stan!" Wendy moaned.

"Yeah, you like it, you naughty cheerleader?" Stan asked, in a envious tone between moans as he spanked her again.

"Fuck yeah, I love it!" Wendy cried.

Stan wormed his left arm from underneath her and used his hand to massage her left breast and his right hand to tease her clit, making Wendy's moans tense up more.

"Oh, that's the spot, baby!" Wendy moaned. "I like it there, mmm."

Wendy wrapped her right arm around his neck to allow him to have access to her other breast as he began to tease her nipple with his tongue, even suckling on it, Wendy let out another squeal.

After Kyle parted lips with his girlfriend, he started to plant a hickey on her neck, causing her breathe heavily and grasp his shoulders, begging for more.

"Harder, baby, harder!" Bebe cried.

Kyle went full throttle on his pounding, as he went faster and Bebe wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Oh, shit!" Kyle groaned in a mixture of pain and pleasure at the feeling of his girlfriend's fingernails digging a little deeper into his shoulders.

A few minutes went by and the moans of pleasure and ecstasy gotten intense and louder than it was before as both couples are reaching for their orgasms.

"W-Wendy," Stan moaned. "I-I'm about to..."

"Me too, sweetie. Do it for me again!" Wendy said, as she grabbed him by the cheek to bring him in for another passionate French kiss.

"Bebe," Kyle moaned. "I'm g-gonna,"

"I can't hold it any longer too." Bebe replied, as she pulled him closer to her.

And after a couple more thrusts, both couples came hard equally, multiple amounts of cursing being blurted out from their mouths out loud and sharing loving kisses with each other. After their orgasms subsided, both guys pulled their dicks out of their girlfriends' pussies, and cuddled up closer to them. Kyle and Bebe all cuddled up on the bed as Stan and Wendy are cuddled up on the loveseat.

"That was so awesome." Wendy said.

"Totally, girl." Bebe agreed.

"This orgy is way better than the last one." Kyle said.

"Despite a lot of loud people and friends downstairs, I agree." Stan agreed. "Because no parents, even mine, are in the house this time." He added, letting out a chuckle.

Stan and Wendy got off the loveseat as Kyle and Bebe got off the bed. Stan opened up the window a bit for some fresh air in the room as Wendy walked across the room to turn the lights on as the two boys looked around for a trashcan to throw their used condoms away. As she turned them on, everybody quickly covered their eyes to avoid the brightness stunning their eyes. After a half minute, the boys found the trashcan, removed their condoms and tossed them in the trash.

They walked to where they dropped all their clothes and started to get partially dressed. The boys in their boxers and the girls in their bras, panties, and tank tops. After covering up a bit, Wendy went to the closet to find a blanket for her and Stan and manages to find one, grabbed it and closed the closet door, followed by Stan shutting the lights off and him walking back towards her, she opened the blanket, Stan lays down on the loveseat, followed by Wendy laying down in front on him and the blanket falling on top of them, wrapping his arms around her waist and nuzzling his face into the back of her neck and planting little kisses, making her blush and giggle. Kyle and Bebe went back to the bed, got under the covers and happily nuzzled into each other's arms. The Jewish boy and bushy blonde girl turned their heads over towards the raven haired couple.

"So," Bebe began. "Before we started all this, did you guys do anything interesting on your own time?" She asked.

"Uh..." Wendy was about to begin to answer, before being cut off by a loud pissed off voice from the backyard outside the window.

"WHO THE FUCK JIZZED IN THE JACUZZI!?" An angry random party boy shouted out.

Stan gasped as he took a glance out the window and sees that same jealous boy from Craig's party earlier, his right shoulder and chest covered in Stan's cum.

"DAMN IT! GROSS!" He exclaimed, as he wiped off the cum.

The other SPHS students seeing what happened, some of them groaned in disgust, but most of them bursted out laughing and point at him. The boy felt even more humiliated than ever as he got out of the hot tub and stormed out of the hot tub. Stan gently closed the window and laid back down with his girlfriend. The raven haired couple looked at each other for a few seconds, blushing awkwardly and then started laughing at each other. Kyle and Bebe looked at them all confused, glance their eyes are each other for a few seconds and back towards the raven haired couple.

"What's so funny?" Kyle asked.

As Stan and Wendy finally stopped laughing and caught their breath, they turned their heads toward Kyle and Bebe to finally begin to answer their question.

"I gave Stan a footjob in the hot tub when no one was looking." Wendy answered, letting out a giggle.

"Luckily, the whole thing was underwater while the jets were on and bubbles forming and spreading everywhere, so no one suspects a thing." Stan said. "It was the hottest and steamiest surprise I've ever received."

"You lucky dude!" Kyle said, in an envious tone in his voice. "Anything else?" He asked for more details.

"Well," Stan began. "Before you guys came in and we were about to get it on, I kissed, licked and sucked on Wendy's toes."

"How did it feel?" Bebe asked her best friend.

"It felt equally a little weird and mostly ticklish at first, but it started to feel good." Wendy answered. "So how about you two?" She asked.

"I fingered Bebe while she was playing quarters against Cartman." Kyle answered, deviously.

Kyle's answer caused Stan and Wendy's jaws to drop. Kyle and Bebe laughed back at their reactions. The raven haired couple looking quite confused as well. Kyle and Bebe stopped laughing and caught their breath.

"Did you guys get caught in the act around everybody?" Wendy asked.

"Not necessarily." Bebe answered, deviously.

"But how'd you do during your playing and how did you guys get away with it at once?" Stan asked for more specific details.

"Well," Kyle began. "there was a cloth on the table big enough to cover the whole thing, we sat up close to the table it covered from our waistlines down. I slid my hand under the cloth, under her mini-skirt and through her panties, so no one suspects a thing during the process of her game, which they were most focused on." He said, finishing his answer.

"Won six straight and made every single shot I attempted." Bebe added, with a wink.

"Holy shit, you lucky girl!" Wendy said, with an envious tone.

"And then Cartman's drunken fat ass ran off puking again." Kyle said. "But this time, he did it in the kitchen sink, where everyone got disgusted and laughed."

After that being said, the two couples bursted out laughing again right there for a minute. Now finally catching their breath.

"And let me guess, he returned from 'Puke and rally' again?" Stan asked, with a wild guess.

"Yep." Kyle and Bebe answered in unison.

"I can't believe you whooped his ass at quarters again, girl." Wendy said.

"Like that time when you kicked his ass, like I mean kicked his ass, back in the 4th grade." Bebe said, referring to what happened back in their childhood days.

"Hey, he was being an asshole making fun of breast cancer and he deserved it!" Wendy exclaimed. "If he would've shut up about it, that wouldn't have happened. And then I took the risk of being grounded."

"Calm down there, baby girl." Stan said, warmly as he caressed her forearms. "That was years ago."

"Yeah, past is the past." Kyle said.

"And years have passed, times and emotions have changed." Bebe said. "And you know what they all say, 'out with the old, in with the new'." She added.

"You guys are right." Wendy said, as she calmed down and snuggled up close to her boyfriend. "It's time to move on."

"We'll focus on our own future until after the playoffs." Kyle said.

"I agree." Stan agreed.

"Me too." Wendy agreed.

"Me three." Bebe also agreed.

"Good night, guys." Stan said.

"Good night." Wendy, Bebe, and Kyle replied back in unison.

Both couples happily and calmly fell asleep into each other's arms as the party continued on the rest of the night.

_End of chapter 17..._

* * *

**Wow! The longest chapter of the story so far with 9,329words.**

**Finally! I finished this chapter. I know for a fact that you guys are just as disappointed as I am that it took me nearly 3 months to finish and update. I've been trying to come up with ideas for the chapter, probably had some kind of a mental block or something. Plus, I called back to work and been busy recently. But at least I finally managed to finally complete it. :)**

**That's a bummer for Stan that CU Boulder revoked his scholarship, but Colorado State is giving him a second chance when he makes his return in the quarterfinals that will happen in 13 days from now. What a surprise from his girfriend giving him a footjob in the jacuzzi and later then, sucks on her toes for his surprise to her in return. Some of you may find it gross/weird, but it is one of the sensual/romantic ways of a man satisfying his female partner during sensual, passionate, romance sexual intercourse. Kyle fingers Bebe under the table while she's dominating in quarters without letting out loud breaths and no suspicion from single person, must have taken a lot of practice, skill and focus. And you know like what Ted from Ted 2 said "It's always good to find new ways to surprise your lover.", which are true facts, and everyone knows that. ;)**

**Who knows if Coach PC will ever come back? Well it's the only way if Stan wants another chance for a scholarship since he can't play and coach at the same time, so we shall**** see what happens in the next chapter. And wow, I really need to get on this.**


	18. PC's apology, Stan's rehab, cyber love

**Chapter is M rated, featuring Stendy. Now heading into the bye week, where Stan has more time to heal up his knee, can the boys figure what has PC done and can they also convince him to come back to coach for the remainder of the season at least?**

* * *

Sunday 1:17 PM. A cold, partly cloudy afternoon. Stan and Kyle walked to PC's house. As they arrived, they walked onto the front porch and ring the doorbell. As the door opens, his wife, Vice Principal Strong Woman answered, surprised to see her husband's two quarterbacks on her doorstep.

"Hello, can I help you, boys?" Strong Woman asked.

"Hi." Stan began. "Is your husband home?" He asked.

"We really need to talk to him." Kyle said.

"Yes, he is, please come on in." Strong Woman answered, as she invited the boys in and closed the door after them.

Inside the living room of PC and Strong Woman's house.

"Feel free to sit down." Strong Woman offered.

Stan and Kyle sat down on the couch, following Strong Woman taking a seat on the armchair.

"Honey! You have a couple of visitors!" Strong Woman shouted out towards the stairs enough for her husband to hear.

A minute later, Coach PC came down, looking more depressed and like shit since after the mishap in the locker room halftime and left to his office to clean it out Friday night. He looked down, stunned to see his two quarterbacks dropping by at his house.

"What do you boys want?" Coach PC asked in an annoyed tone.

"We just wanted to talk to you, coach." Kyle answered.

"Well, I'll let you three boys be." Strong Woman said, as she got off of the armchair and went upstairs.

But before she did, she stopped and looked at her husband with a strict look on her face, closer to his.

"They're just here to help, dear, so you better listen!" Strong Woman demanded to her husband, as she pointed her left index finger at his face, causing Stan and Kyle to jump.

"Yes, honey." Coach PC said, in defeat.

"Good." Strong Woman replied, as she planted a kiss on his left cheek and went upstairs.

Coach PC sat down in the armchair where his wife just sat in a minute earlier, and the three got to talking.

"So, how did the 2nd half of the game go without me?" Coach PC asked sadly.

"We came back and won 23-20." Kyle answered.

"And who coached for me?" Coach PC asked.

"I did." Stan answered.

"And Coach, I'm sorry abo-" Kyle began his apology before getting cut off by PC.

"No, I'm the one that should be sorry." Coach PC said, as he cut Kyle off.

"What!?" Stan and Kyle asked in confusion and unison.

"After I left the locker room that Friday night," Coach PC began. "It came to me that I realized that my record is impeccable, because of winning multiple Park County league titles at a pace we're by the South Park High School football stadium was named after me and the bronze statue of me being outside of the aforementioned facility, I became so obsessed with winning."

Stan and Kyle were stunned by their coach's explanation on why he always care about not just only winning, league titles, state titles, or the team, but himself.

"Now we figured out why." Kyle said.

"And you were right, Broflovski. All I cared about was my next league title." Coach PC said, with his head down.

"What about that shot you tried to give to Token during halftime?" Kyle asked.

"That was only used on important players who have been hurt and they even playing with and through injuries, no matter how serious it is, cause I really needed them for big upcoming games." Coach PC answered, referring to when he and some of the other coaches tried to put cortisone injections in Token's hamstring Friday night.

"Yeah, you tried to put some in my knee a long time ago." Stan said, it shocked his best friend.

"You knew about this?" Kyle asked, as he turned his direction towards Stan.

"Well, yeah, he told me three weeks ago. Back at the hospital on the night I got injured, when he came back with my clothes and my phone, he told my parents and sister to leave the room, and he tried to inject that stuff into my knee, which I denied, cause I know for a fact it isn't worth it." Stan answered in full explanation.

"Because I need him back ASAP, but he convinced me to give you a chance, Broflovski." Coach PC said. "Turns out you did prove me and everybody wrong and I just didn't realize that.

"So, Stan, you believed it, so you achieved it, when all of a sudden it was just you." Kyle said.

"Yep." Stan said.

"And boys," PC began, as he got off his armchair, sadly walked towards the window with the view of the front yard and street. "I don't think I'll be back to coach another game anytime soon."

Kyle got off of the couch and walked up to his coach.

"That's why were here to make it right, coach." Kyle said.

"How?" Coach PC asked.

"We wanted to apologize and give you another chance." Stan answered.

"I see, but first off," Coach PC began. "I wanted to apologize for being so arrogant and caring about only league titles and winning so much."

"We forgive you, coach." Kyle said, as he offered to shake his coach's hand.

PC took his backup QB's hand and shook it.

"I won't come back to coach next year," Coach PC said with a sorrow look. "but I will be back for the remainder of the season." He said, as his frown turned to a determined smile.

"We still need you either way, coach." Kyle clarified.

"And Stan? How's the knee, son?" Coach PC asked his recovering QB.

"Making great progress coach." Stan answered with a left thumb up. "No more crutches after being on them for three weeks, and now gonna work to rehab and stretch it out all week and next week."

"That's good to hear." Coach PC said, proudly.

"But CU Boulder has revoked my scholarship and Colorado State is giving me a second chance." Stan clarified. "Plus, there's no way I can get a scholarship if I coach and play at the same time."

"And coach?" Kyle began. "since we got a first round bye this week, this should be your call on what we should do this week." He clarified.

"How 'bout I'll tell you boys on the field tomorrow after school." Coach PC suggested.

"Sounds great." Kyle agreed.

"I'll be sure to tell the team." Stan clarified.

"Good." Coach PC replied. "Tomorrow, on the football field at 3:35 PM sharp." He notified.

* * *

Monday 3:30 PM at South Park High School, all the boys of the varsity football team, not dressed in practice uniforms, are on the field of Peter Charles Stadium, some kneeling and some standing up. All listening to Coach PC's apology and seems like everything has been forgiven. Then he started his speech. And now, it comes to the final decision on what to do with his team this week.

"and as of right now, YOU ARE ALL OFF THIS WEEK!" Coach PC shouted out, followed by his players to scream in applause. "Get a break, rest up and enjoy the week off!"

The players got off of their feet and the whole team brought their hands in together to call a break.

"Bull pride, on three!" Stan yelled out, as he started calling the break. "One, two, three,"

"BULL PRIDE!" The entire team shouted out in unison.

All the coaches and the boys walked off the field to go back home, except for Stan, who is in his gym shorts, South Park HS football T-shirt with his last name and jersey number on the back, his white and dark green Nike vapor untouchable low TD football cleats with black laces on them, holding his water bottle and wearing a Mueller knee stabilizer brace on his right knee. Stan started doing small stretches on both legs before doing some running exercises to rehab his knee. After 3 minutes of stretching, he jogged to the goal-line on the south end of the field and lined up in a 3-point stance.

As Stan got off his stance, he sprinted to the 5-yard line, cut and sprinted back to the goal-line, to the 10-yard line, cut and back to the goal-line, to the 15 and back, 20 and back, 25 and back, and then 30 and back. He then stopped for a breather and repeated the same thing.

After two more reps of that drill, he got a drink of water for hydration. he then jogged six laps around the track, stopping for a breather after every two laps. Got another drink of his water and started doing two reps of a 40-yard dash, where he finished with a 4.47 on the first one and a 4.51 on the second one, each are a bit slower than his actual 4.38 due to the start of his rehab, and then took another swig of water. After that, he ran another four laps around the track, stopping after every two laps for a breather.

After finishing his rehab workout by a quarter 'til 5 PM, he took another swig of his water, walked back to the boy's locker room, showered, dried up, changed back into his regular clothes, walked to his car and drove home.

* * *

At 5:02 PM, Stan pulled over into the driveway in front of his house, got out of hia car, bringing his school stuff with him, closed the door, locked up the car and entered the house. As he entered, he found his parents sitting on the couch, watching TV.

"Hey, Stanley." Sharon said.

"Hey, Mom. Hey, Dad." Stan replied.

"Where have you, been? Dinner's almost done." Sharon asked and then notified her son.

"I was still at the school doing a rehab workout for at least an hour." Stan answered.

"See, Sharon? Our son is still continuing and making progress." Randy told his wife.

"Yeah, yeah, Randy, I get it." Sharon replied back to her husband, annoyingly.

"Are you going to start in the quarterfinals, son?" Randy asked his son.

"Maybe, maybe not." Stan answered.

"What do you mean 'maybe'?" Randy asked, with concern.

"Randy!" Sharon exclaimed at her husband. "It could be just a precaution." She guessed.

"Yeah, what Mom said, Dad." Stan said. "I think Kyle would still be starting, probably throughout at least the entire first half, depending on how the game goes." He answered, with a guess.

"I know, I was just kidding." Randy replied, with a tease. "And we all have faith in your best friend, too, son." He said, hopefully, as he took and held his wife's hand.

"Me too." Stan said, hopefully. "Anyway, I going to ice up my knee and I got some homework to do."

"All right, son." Randy said.

"Dinner will be ready in a half hour." Sharon notified again.

"Okay, Mom." Stan replied, as he walked into the kitchen.

Stan grabbed an icepack from the freezer, closed the door, wrapped it up in a fresh clean hand towel, walked out the kitchen, went upstairs and into his bedroom. Closing the door behind him, he placed his phone on his nightstand and his backpack next to his desk. He then took his shoes, socks, pants and jacket off, left with nothing but his T-shirt and boxers. As he then laid down onto his bed, he grabbed the wrapped up icepack and places it on his knee.

"Good start of rehab." Stan said, relaxingly.

He jumped as he heard his phone started going off, he picked it up and is receiving a video call request from his girlfriend. As he accepted it, Wendy pops up on the screen, he finds her laying down on her bed, wearing nothing but a dark blue lacy bra with matching panties, smiling seductively at her boyfriend. The view of his nearly naked girlfriend made Stan gasp, his eyes to boggle and his face to turn red.

"Hi, baby." Wendy said, licking her lips.

"W-W-Wendy," Stan muttered. "y-y-you're not wearing any clothes."

"I know." Wendy began with a giggle. "I just thought that since I'm now done with all my homework and have free time, I figured I can use it on you, but I wanna do it through here this time." She suggested, with a wink and through a frisky tone.

"Okay." Stan replied, deviously. "But hold on for a sec."

Stan put his phone down, took the icepack off his knee, got off of his bed and walked to his door to lock it. After that, he went back to his bed, grabbed his phone, laid back down on his bed, and raised his phone all the way up in the air, giving his girlfriend a view of his body from head to knees.

As Wendy noticed that something is slowly rising up, she pulled down her 34C bra, revealing her breasts, making Stan gasp as he fully hardened like a tent has been pitched up from his crotch.

"Oops, I did it again." Wendy teased, as she rubbed her right breast. "Mmm, I just love turning you on in so many different ways, Stan."

"I do love surprises, especially if they come from you." Stan replied, teasingly. "Now it's my turn."

Stan kept his phone held up as he took his right hand to the waistline of his boxers and slightly pull them down to his knees, then his ankles, and kicks them off. Stan now moves his phone down to the view of the entirety of his 8-inch manhood and his balls. Wendy drooled at the sight of her boyfriend.

"Looks so yummy, baby." Wendy moaned, licking her lips as she continued rubbing her right breast.

Stan started stroking his dick slowly, letting out soft gasps from his mouth.

"And I'm rubbing it for you, baby girl." Stan moaned. "Ohh, it feels so good."

"Mmm, imagine my hands wrapped around it as I'm stroking it." Wendy encouraged, teasingly.

"Oh, I am, baby." Stan replied, in between moans. "Ah, I wish you were here sucking it."

"Yeah, me too." Wendy said, as she switched to her left breast and rubbing it for Stan.

After a minute of rubbing her left breast, Wendy took her right hand and slowly, but clumsily slid her panties off and kicked them off her ankles. Now completely nude, Wendy spread her legs wide open, lowered her phone to the front of her glistening, hairless womanhood. Stan's jaw dropped, he quickly started drooling at the sight of his girlfriend's crotch, gleaming right in front of his eyes. Wendy giggled at his reaction.

"Your reactions are so cute, I couldn't help myself." Wendy complimented with a tease. "But, what else is up there?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Huh?" Stan asked, confusingly, but he knew what she's talking about. "Oh, right."

Stan stopped what he was doing, just to lift his T-shirt up, revealing his chiseled abs. Wendy started rubbing her pussy for her boyfriend and soft gasps escaping from her mouth.

"Mmm, that's more like it." Wendy moaned.

"Thinking of my tongue all over your sweet pussy, as I am licking you out?" Stan asked with a tease, licking his lips as he went back to stroking himself to his girlfriend, who is masturbating to him.

"Oh, yes, baby." Wendy answered, between moans. "Always."

Stan started to pace it up a bit as Wendy also took it up a notch by inserting her middle finger into her tight, wet hole, letting out another moan as she slid it in and out.

"Oh, Wendy..." Stan moaned.

"What are you thinking of, baby?" Wendy cooed.

"Something warm, tight and wet all around it riding me." Stan answered, with a teasing smirk, referring to his girlfriend.

"Mm, good." Wendy replied, licking her lips, as she inserted a second finger (ring finger) along with the other, feeling moister than before.

"Now, what are you thinking of, darling?" Stan asked, teasingly.

"Something big, long and hard pounding in and out of me." Wendy answered, with a lustful look, referring to her boyfriend.

"That's good." Stan replied, with a wink.

Stan continued stroking himself as Wendy continued fingering herself, at a faster pace and to thoughts of each other, their moans of ecstasy increasing.

"I wish I'm right there, fucking that pussy of yours." Stan said, teasingly between moans.

"Me too, baby." Wendy agreed, in between moans while still in process of fingering. "And I wish that big, yummy dick of yours is in my mouth and then my pussy." She replied, teasingly and seductively.

"Oh, god, babe, me too." Stan agreed, in between moans while still stroking himself.

Wendy fingered herself so fast to boyfriend, he could her the sound of how very wet her pussy is getting. And as for Stan, he's jerking himself off at an even faster pace to his girlfriend, she could see his balls bouncing up and down and hear the sound of them slamming onto his skin on each stroke going down.

"Mm, Stanny." Wendy moaned to thoughts of her boyfriend. "The sound of your balls slamming is turning me on." She teased.

"Oh, Wendy." Stan moaned to thoughts of his girlfriend. "And the sound of your wet pussy from fingering is turning me on as well, baby." He teased back. "But, you would turn on the both of us equally?" He asked, with a devious expression.

"Mhmm?" Wendy moaned.

"The multiple sounds of my balls slamming into your sweet clit and your wet pussy, as I'm fucking you so hard like always." Stan answered specifically, still jerking himself very fast.

"Oh, Stan. Yes, baby, mmm." Wendy moaned, fingering herself faster than ever to her boyfriend.

After three minutes went by, the two kept their voices down so their parents won't hear or notice a thing, but their breathing increased, as the stroking and fingering to each other over the phone while thinking of each other, still kept on going, the raven haired couple got closer to their climax, feeling the tingling sensation down below their crotches. But, Wendy managed to raise her phone up so her juices won't splatter all over her phone, but kept her pussy is still on screen for Stan to see.

"Oh, god. Oh, god." Stan moaned.

"I know, sweetie, me too." Wendy moaned. "Do it for me, baby." She encouraged, teasingly.

"Here it comes." Stan gasped.

"I'm cumming." Wendy gasped.

At the same time, Stan's milky, white seed bursted out of his cock and most of it landing on his abdomen as Wendy love juices squirted out of her pussy and it sprayed all over the end of her bed. They laid back onto their own beds, panting heavily, still have their phones up in the air, facing each other on screen.

"That... was... so... awesome." Stan said, trying to catch his breath.

"Sure was, sweetie." Wendy agreed. "If only you were here or if I'm there if any of our parents weren't home, though."

"I know, right?" Stan also agreed. "But, we'll save it for this Saturday at Token's party, if it happens."

"What do you mean 'if it happens'?" Wendy asked, in confusion. "And what would be the occasion for it?"

"Since Middle Park has to play this Friday and if they lose, we're having a big party." Stan answered, specifically.

"But, what if they win?" Wendy asked.

"He'll still have it either way." Stan answered.

"Great." Wendy said.

Stan nearly jumped when he heard a couple knocks from the other side of his door.

"Stanley? Dinner's ready, honey." Sharon called out for her son through his door, from inside the hallway.

"Okay, Mom. I'll be right there." Stan replied back to his mother.

Sharon walked back downstairs. Luckily, neither she or Randy didn't notice what their son and his girlfriend have been doing recently.

"Phew! That was close." Stan sighed in relief.

"Yeah. Well, I guess I gotta go and clean up now." Wendy said, with a slight giggle.

"Me too. I'll call you later." Stan said.

"Okay, sweetie." Wendy responded, as she blew him a kiss on screen. "I love you."

"I love you too." Stan replied, with a loving smile, giving her kissy sounds, making her giggle.

"See ya, sexy." Wendy responded back, with a slight tease.

"Bye-bye, baby." Stan also responded.

As they hung up, the views of each other on their phone screens through video call disappeared, Stan set his phone back onto his nightstand, took his shirt off, got off his bed and looked around for something to wipe the mess of his own seed off his abdomen. He found a box of tissues on his desk, where he placed his backpack by earlier. Stan approached the box, grabbed like three to four tissues, wiped the cum off his abs and threw the used tissues into the mini trashcan.

After cleaning himself up, Stan put his clothes back on, grabbed his icepack, unlocked and opened the door, closed it behind him, went downstairs and into the kitchen, put the icepack back into the freezer to refreeze, and went into the dining room to eat dinner with his parents.

_End of chapter 18..._

* * *

**Kyle and Stan talked to their coach, PC apologizes not only to them, but to the entire team the following day. Stan started his rehab workout, trying to get back to 100% healthy and be good to go for the quarterfinals. Wendy surprises Stan with video call sex, to you know, try something different ;-)**

**We shall see what happens at the start of the following chapter. During South Park's bye week, will the Middle Park Colts advance or be eliminated by the end of this Friday night? No matter what the outcome will be, Token's party the following night is gonna be crazy ;)**


End file.
